<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fenix Rising by bluebellbeau</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955867">Fenix Rising</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellbeau/pseuds/bluebellbeau'>bluebellbeau</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Fix-It, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Bond Shenanigans, Sexy Times, The Force, still mad it took them ten years to get together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>81,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellbeau/pseuds/bluebellbeau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Immediately after the events of the Thrawn Trilogy, Luke &amp; Mara set off across the galaxy to investigate a deadly incident on a backwater planet where get more than they bargained for, both from their quarry and each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa &amp; Luke Skywalker &amp; Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Mara Jade &amp; Talon Karrde, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was actually partially written and posted to FFN waaaaay back in 2012. A cross country move and a relationship with a narcissist got in the way of ever touching it again, but because of quarantine, I picked up all the Zahn books and remembered how much I enjoyed writing this. It's about 90% finished, so I'm just polishing chapters and then writing the end as inspiration strikes. My hope is that I can get it actually finished this time around! E rating is for later chapters.</p>
<p>This takes place immediately after the the Thrawn Trilogy ends (but you can probably tell that already!) and the line in italics in the second paragraph is from The Last Command, by Timothy Zahn</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A hooded man sat deep in the shadows of the spaceport cantina, his eyes gleaming with the reflected light from the bar.  He had been in the same place for hours staring blankly at the wall in front him, the hand in his lap periodically clenching so tightly the knuckles stood out white against his dark cloak.  The tumbler on the table stood empty;  none of the servers would go near him and he hadn’t made any attempts to retrieve a second round.  The barkeep would normally have thrown him out for spending so few credits and taking up a valuable table, but something about the man was dangerous, even more so than the regular clientele at the cantina; the barkeep had been around long enough to know when someone was dangerous, so the man was left to his own devices.</p>
<p>Abruptly he nodded, as if he’d come to some sort of conclusion.  He reached inside his cloak and pulled out a tiny, stoppered vial, studying it in the half-light of the room.  He popped out the stopper with his thumb, then sniffed the luminescent green liquid that swirled inside the glass.  His hand shook as he brought it to his lips with a grimace.  “<em> Imperatur vult </em>,” he murmured as he tipped back the vial and swallowed.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Behind her, she heard Luke open the roof door.  “Hang on a minute,” she called after him.  “I’ll come with you.”  </em>
</p>
<p>Luke smiled slightly and turned, hand still on the door.  “You’re sure?” he asked as she pushed away from the wall.</p>
<p>Mara rolled her eyes and shrugged.  “About the whole smuggler’s alliance endeavor?  Maybe.  About me heading it up?  Not at all.”  She paused for a moment, looking pensive as she walked through the door frame.  “I don’t see how I’m someone <em> both </em> sides can trust.”</p>
<p>Luke glanced up, slightly startled by her uncharacteristic insecurity.  “How can you even ask that?  The smugglers trust you as far as they trust anyone and just look what you’ve done for the New Republic: it’s going to be very difficult for anyone to ignore your help on Wayland.”</p>
<p>Mara shot him a wry half-smile as they turned a corner.  “<em> I </em>have a hard time ignoring my help on Wayland,” she said as she gestured to the bruise fading around her eye.</p>
<p>Luke chuckled as he pushed the call button for the turbo-lift.  “Even with a healing trance I’m still not feeling at my peak; Force lightning always seems to take a while to come back from.”  At the reminder he’d been present at not one, but two scenarios where he’d encountered someone that powerful in the dark side, Mara’s expression slipped.  Luke was instantly contrite as he realized his mistake.  “Too soon?” he asked quietly.</p>
<p>Mara took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she considered his words.  “Look, Skywalker, “ she finally said.  “It’s only been ten days since I killed that clone and since I stopped hearing the Emperor’s voice in my head every time I looked at you.  Logically, it shouldn’t bother me anymore.  I know what really happened.  I know the kind of person he was.”  She pushed a hand through her hair in a distracted gesture and entered the turbolift as the doors hissed open.  “I know it shouldn’t still bother me,” she repeated wearily, “but it does.”</p>
<p>Luke nodded solemnly and pressed the button for the floor of the conference room. Mara leaned against the silver wall of the lift and closed her eyes, giving Luke the opportunity to look her over.  She’d taken her hair down from the tightly woven braid she’d worn earlier and the bright strands tangled around her shoulders. Her fair skin was paler than normal; a stark contrast to the fading bruises and dark smudges under her eyes.  Her dark green jumpsuit hid any number of other injuries and hung loosely on her frame.  She looked battered, far too frail, and exhausted.  </p>
<p>They’d been back on Coruscant three days and had both been engaged in endless meetings and debriefings.  The standard week long journey back from Wayland had been, thankfully, rather uneventful.  Han, Leia, Chewie, and the droids had flown back in the <em> Falcon </em> , while Luke and Lando had accepted bunks on the <em> Wild Karrde </em> .  Not only had they wanted to give Han and Leia some privacy, but the crew bunk space on the <em> Falcon </em> had, in short, the worst beds in the galaxy.  Luke and Mara had limped on-board and been sent to their respective bunks straight away.  After some food, Luke had immediately put himself in a hibernation trance and had awakened three days later feeling largely better.  He’d wandered to the cockpit for lack of anything better to do and was startled to see Mara sitting at the controls, plotting a course.  “Should you be up and around?” he’d asked, concerned.  She’d taken  a serious beating on Wayland; she had a black eye, a split lip, a sprained ankle, and too many bruises to count.  Additionally, he was well aware of how much the burns on her chest must hurt.  His own burns at the hands of the Emperor had not healed for weeks, despite his attempts to hasten the process.</p>
<p>“Shut up, Farmboy,” she’d growled.  “These hyperspace routes don’t plot themselves.”  Resisting the urge to say that, no, technically they didn’t plot themselves, but that’s what a NavComputer was for, Luke retreated back the way he’d come.  He wasn’t at his best and wasn’t in the mood to deal with a very prickly Mara Jade.  A meal and a few more days of sleep and healing sounded like a very good plan.</p>
<p>The second time he awakened, the ship was preparing for the descent into Coruscant.  He’d been wandering around the corridors, poking into various rooms when he’d run into a preoccupied Talon Karrde.  “Skywalker!” he’d exclaimed with a smile as he’d looked up from the data pad he’d been reading.  “Feeling better?”</p>
<p>Luke had smiled back, genuinely pleased to see the man.  “Fine, Karrde, thanks.  Just a bit sore still.”  </p>
<p>“You and Mara took quite a beating; glad to see you’re alright, though you look like hell,” the older man said as he thumped Luke on the back.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Luke said dryly.  “I saw Mara at the controls a couple of days ago.  I know you run a tight ship, but is she well enough for that?  Shouldn’t she have been given the trip back to rest?” he asked.</p>
<p>Karrde laughed without much humor.  “Skywalker, we tried.  Short of tying her to bunk, there wasn’t much we could do.  I’d have prefered she stay in bed for the entire duration of the flight: she’d already been out of commission for a month with the neural regeneration and then hopped straight into all this. But Mara is. . .Mara.”  Luke nodded grimly.  He knew exactly what that meant: stubborn, head-strong, and volatile.  </p>
<p>Karrde looked down at the datapad in his hands and turned it over thoughtfully.  “It’s not just physical damage is it?” he asked quietly.  Luke hesitated a moment, then silently shook his head: it wasn’t his story to tell. Karrde sighed sadly, seeming to understand.  “I thought not.”  An alarm pinged, alerting them of the beginning of the descent into the atmosphere.  “Better strap in,” Karrde threw over his shoulder as he started down the corridor, “You don’t need any additional bruises.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The New Republic had a medical team waiting for them upon arrival, but their injuries weren’t nearly severe enough to land them in a  med-center or the Bacta tank, a fact for which Luke was eternally grateful.  They’d been rushed into a debriefing before they’d even been given a chance to change clothes and the pace had continued, unabated, for the last three days.  They were all exhausted: Han had finally threatened to kidnap his wife if they weren’t allowed to go home.  They had newborns that weren’t going to raise themselves, he’d told Mon Mothma when all other pleas had fallen on deaf ears.   The council had relented, but neither Luke nor Mara had such leverage.  Luke suspected that he might just be able to walk out of the meeting and defend himself with: “I’m the last of the Jedi,” and it wouldn’t be questioned too much.  But that somehow didn’t seem ethical.  </p>
<p>The chiming of the lift brought him out of his reverie and he glanced up at Mara with a small smile.  “Ready?” he asked as he stepped into the atrium, a stray thought about how lovely her hair was floating across his mind.  He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen it down.  </p>
<p>“As I’ll ever be,” she muttered, squaring her shoulders and beginning to tie her hair back.</p>
<p>“That’s a shame,” Luke blurted out before he could stop himself.  </p>
<p>Mara shot him a sardonic look.  “What, that I’m ready?”</p>
<p>“No, uh--, no.” Luke gabbled.  “I- uh- I meant your hair.”</p>
<p>Mara scrubbed her hands over her face and strode down the hall, Anakin’s old lightsaber bouncing gently against  her hip. “Skywalker, I am far too tired for you to tell me what a shame my hair is.  Even I’m sometimes too weary to fight with you.”</p>
<p>Luke hurried to catch up, the click of his boots sounding loud in the nearly deserted hallway.  “No, that’s not what I meant,” he protested as he drew up alongside Mara.  “I meant it was a shame you were pulling it back.  It’s just. . .” he averted his eyes and looked for the right words, though nothing suitable came to mind.  “It’s pretty down,” he finished lamely.</p>
<p>They’d reached the door to the meeting room and Mara’s hand froze over the controls as she looked incredulously at Luke.  “I’m sorry, what was that?” she asked, both eyebrows raised nearly to her hairline.</p>
<p>Luke looked down and fidgeted with the lightsaber at his waist.  “I just meant that you have lovely hair.”  If it was possible, Mara’s eyes widened even further.  In a twist of fate Luke was grateful for, the door suddenly hissed open, effectively cutting off anything Mara was going to say.  </p>
<p>“Ah, Mistress Jade,” the councilor in the doorway, a pinkish tinted humanoid, boomed.  Mara was ushered through the door to the waiting council with a rueful glance over her shoulder at Luke.  Luke grinned and gave her a small salute, then turned on his heel and strode away, hoping Mara wouldn’t remember his comment about her hair.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Hours later, Mara palmed open the door to her flat and walked through the living room, not even bothering to turn on the lights.  She moved through to her bedroom and sat on the edge of her new bed to pull off her boots.  She still wasn’t entirely sure why, but she’d accepted the position as liaison to the Smuggler’s Alliance.  It meant a number of things; less time with Karrde’s organization, reams of paperwork, an office here on Coruscant, maybe even some staff.  But none of these things affected Mara more than the knowledge that not only was she now irrevocably linked to the New Republic, but the thought that she’d be living in the Imperial Palace again gave her pause. The memories that haunted the hallways and anterooms of the were too numerous to count and in many cases, too painful to dredge up.  Her arms shook as she reached up to unfastened her jumpsuit; she hated to admit to any weakness, but she felt terrible.  A month of inactivity in the med-center followed by weeks of hiking through forests with very little sleep, followed by near death at the hands of an insane Jedi master, followed by days of endless meetings had left her exhausted and irritable, not to mention that every millimeter of her body ached.  Her limbs felt heavy and fluid at the same time as she struggled out of her jumpsuit, as if they were filled with liquid lead.  She managed to pull on a sleep tunic and crawl under the covers before she was sound asleep, but only just.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>She awakened with a start to an insistent, loud buzzing.  She cast her mind out to investigate even as she threw back the covers and stood, still a little unsteady.  Her brain catalogued the sound of the door chime even as her Force sense recognized the presence on the other side.  She snarled as she pulled on a pair of worn exercise leggings and stalked to the door.  “What do you want?” she hissed as she slapped the controls for the door.</p>
<p>Luke didn’t flinch from either her tone or her expression.  He simply nodded and inclined his head in her direction.  “Good evening, Mara,” he said, perfectly pleasant as he gestured to the door.  “May I come in?”</p>
<p>Mara was instantly suspicious.  “Maybe,” she said as she narrowed her eyes.  She propped herself up against the doorway and crossed her arms, regarding him and his uniform of black.  “Why?”</p>
<p>Luke sighed.  “Mara, I’m not here for nefarious purposes.  I’m just making sure you’re alright.”</p>
<p>She snorted.  “Skywalker, I saw you not two hours ago.  What could possibly have happened in two hours?”</p>
<p>“Quite a bit,” Luke retorted dryly.  “But Mara, that was two <em> days </em> ago.”</p>
<p>“Not possible,” she spat as she pushed herself away from the frame.  “I don’t know what you’re trying to pull-”  Finally losing his patience, Luke pushed past her and into her front hallway.  “Skywalker,” Mara growled, the warning in her voice clear.</p>
<p>“Mara,” Luke stated, his tone suddenly soothing.  “I’m not trying to pull anything.  You seemed to have disappeared, and we were concerned.”</p>
<p>“Who’s we?”</p>
<p>“Karrde, Leia,” Mara snorted again and Luke ignored her.  “Han and myself.”  </p>
<p>“Cut to the chase,” Mara attempted to say sternly but was thwarted by yawning in the middle of her statement.</p>
<p>Luke smiled a little sadly.  “You’re not quite as alright as you’d like everyone to think you are, are you?”</p>
<p>Mara shuffled away from the doorway, gesturing for Luke to follow.  She sank onto the one piece of furniture in the living room; an enormous, deep violet colored couch, and tucked one leg under her with a sniff.</p>
<p>“I’m also not quite as bad off as everyone would like to think,” she muttered as Luke sat on the opposite end of the couch and angled to face her.</p>
<p>“You’ve been through a lot recently,” Luke said simply.  “And you’ve been AWOL for two days; your friends have every right to be concerned.”</p>
<p>“I don’t have friends,” Mara shot back before she could stop herself.</p>
<p>“Oh Mara,” Luke breathed.  “That’s not true.  I hope you know that’s not true,” he said earnestly as he leaned forward.  “Karrde thinks the galaxy of you.  Leia and the twins owe you their lives.  Han owes you for the lives of his family, which are infinitely more precious to him than his own life.”  He paused and looked down at the artificial hand resting on his thigh.  “And I-I owe you for more things than I can count,” he said softly.</p>
<p>She’d never have admitted it aloud, but Skywalker’s little speech touched her in some elemental way.  Her emotions swung from wary and defensive to wistful and sad in the space of a heartbeat.  “Owing someone isn’t the same as friendship,” she responded, just as quietly.</p>
<p>“No,” Luke conceded, flexing his hand, as if he sensed Mara’s turmoil.  “But it does mean you’re stuck with us, whether you like it or not.  We owe a debt that can never be repaid.”  He looked up and grinned suddenly.  “Makes it easier to be stuck together if you’re friends.”</p>
<p>Mara surprised both of them by letting out a small bark of laughter at the boyish expression on his face.  The sound was rusty and by her startled expression, Luke knew it had been a long time since she’d heard it herself.  They sat in awkward silence for a moment before Luke shifted and changed the subject.  “Are you feeling better?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, Farmboy,” she said with a dismissive wave and then yawned again.  “And since you’ve seen that, I would like to go back sleep.”  Luke’s expression became unnaturally closed off and Mara sighed.  “You didn’t come just to check on me, did you?”  Luke shook his head.  “And I’m not going to be able to go back to bed, am I?”  The blond head shook again.  “Fine,” Mara said with a resigned sigh as she stood.  “But whatever it is can wait until I change.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As it happened it could, and did, wait for Mara to change.  And then it waited for an aide to go get the right data cards.  Which turned out not to be Imperial standard, which meant that they broke the large data reader in the conference room, which <em> then </em>necessitated three techs rigging a small data pad to an ancient screen that had been wheeled into the room.  By the time they’d gotten to the rigging part, Mara was livid.  “If this is how you people function all the time I’m  appalled you’re the ones in charge of the galaxy,” she railed at Luke as she prowled behind the hideously uncomfortable swivel chairs that surrounded the conference table.  </p>
<p>Luke spread his hands in a conciliatory gesture, then tugged at the hem of his over-tunic as he sat.  “No one ever said bureaucracy was efficient.  And we certainly didn’t win any wars on the strength of it.” </p>
<p>Mara considered him for a moment; she knew exactly what had won those wars, and it wasn’t paper pushers or politicians. It was beings like him, who’d had the courage to fight for what they believed in and create a better galaxy; whether it cost them their lives or not.  Rather surprisingly, she’d always admired Skywalker for his commitment to the Rebellion and the subsequent Republic.  It hadn’t meant she’d <em> liked </em>him of course, but she recognized his determination, loyalty, and sense of honor: traits she had been brought up to revere.  “No, I suppose you didn’t,” she finally mused.</p>
<p>Luke gave her a strange look but said nothing and they remained silent until the techs announced they had the screen working again.  As if on cue, a blond woman wearing the NRI insignia on her otherwise nondescript light grey uniform sailed into the room.  Luke’s face brightened and he smiled at the newcomer.  “Iella,” he said with a friendly nod.</p>
<p>“Luke,” she nodded back.  “It’s good to see you.”</p>
<p>“Mara; Iella Wessiri.  Iella; Mara Jade,” Luke said as he gestured to each woman in turn.  </p>
<p>“I know you by reputation, of course,” Iella said calmly.  Mara just gave her a steely-eyed gaze and crossed arms by way of an answer.  Iella didn’t seem offended; she merely held Mara’s gaze a few seconds longer than was absolutely necessary.  Eventually,  Mara gave a jerk of her head in acknowledgment and Iella wasted no time in getting to the matter at hand.  “This footage was sent to us from the NR officials at the Fortuna City spaceport.”</p>
<p>“Edan Two, right?”  Luke said as he leaned forward and peered at the datapad.</p>
<p>“Correct,” Iella said, trying to get the image to appear on the larger screen.</p>
<p>“How the hell do you know that, Skywalker?  Edan Two is the back of beyond.” Mara asked as she uncoiled herself from the corner and walked with cat-like grace toward the table.</p>
<p>Luke shrugged and stood to see if he could assist Iella.  “It’s not as far out as Tatooine.  We had a base there, what was it,  a good nine years ago?”  He looked askance at Iella and she nodded, still fiddling with the screen.  “A couple of the Emperor’s less gifted Force adepts were holed up in Fortuna City trying to take out the base, which they managed.”</p>
<p>“But the Alliance maintained, and the New Republic continues to maintain, control of the planet,” Iella added as Luke reached across her to flip a switch or two, a look of consternation on his face.</p>
<p>Mara glanced heavenward, as if seeking guidance or patience and stepped to Luke’s side.  With a move that startled both Luke and Iella equally, she brought her fist down hard on the side of the ancient data screen and it spluttered to life.  She smiled thinly at the startlement on their faces.  “I was getting bored.  Can we get on with this?”</p>
<p>Without further ado, Iella pressed play as Luke used the Force to turn off the lights.  Mara shot him a look he couldn’t decipher and therefore chose to ignore.  The footage was clearly from an older model security holocam: the black and white images were grainy and blurred around the edges.  For a few moments, it appeared as if there was nothing unusual about the film.  Humans and numerous other species ambled or rushed across the screen, some in groups, others singly.  Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light and the sounds of screams.  There was a mass of roiling bodies as they  pushed against one another in panic and a dark hooded figure came into frame.  It was a human male, judging by the boots that kicked forward the hem of his long, dark cloak, and every few seconds a bright bolt of energy shot from his fingers.  Long, wispy tendrils of faintly crackling energy emanated from his body and formed a sort of living aura; on the screen he appeared to be walking in a bubble of light.  As Luke and Mara watched, a shudder wracked the man’s frame and all hell broke loose at the spaceport.  Beings and ships were thrown across the dusty landing pad landing in broken and inelegant heaps as a man’s corona expanded outward at an alarming rate.  </p>
<p>The light swirled back toward the cloaked man in an instant.  He fell to his hands and knees for the space of a few heartbeats, then struggled upward.  He staggered off, limping slightly and clutching one arm to his chest and was out of frame a matter of seconds afterwards.  “There were at least a hundred fatalities,” Iella said calmly as she reached over to switch on the lights.  “And at least double that wounded, most of them quite seriously.  In fact, anyone that was in a twenty meter radius of the blast, for lack of a better word, is either deceased or in a coma.”</p>
<p>Luke glanced over at Mara and was in no way surprised to find her expression stony and closed off.  He reached out to touch her through the Force, trying to gauge her reaction but was rewarded with the mental version of a slap.  <em> Stay out of my head, </em> he heard in his own and grinned slightly despite himself and the seriousness of the situation they’d just witnessed.  “Any leads?” he asked Iella as he turned to face her again.</p>
<p>The blond woman shook her head.  “Only what you’ve just seen.  We were hoping you could help.”</p>
<p>It was Luke’s turn to shake his head.  “I’ve never seen anything like that,” he said as he gestured toward the darkened screen.  “It looked like some kind of storm in the Force.”</p>
<p>“So it was a Jedi,” Iella said darkly.</p>
<p>Luke shook his head again.  “I don’t think so.  Master Yoda was pretty adamant that I was the last of the Jedi; that’s not to say that there aren’t others strong in the Force out in the galaxy,” here he inclined his head to indicate Mara, “But I don’t think he was a trained Jedi.”</p>
<p>“What about a dark Jedi?” Mara inquired very softly and Luke could sense her anxiety about facing down yet another dark Force user: she’d barely recovered from the last one.</p>
<p>“I don’t think so,” Luke said, just as softly as his eyes caught Mara’s. “But I can’t be sure.”</p>
<p>Mara stood abruptly and headed for the door.  “Then I’m done here.  I’m not a Jedi and I don’t work for you people,” she said with a terse nod toward Iella. “ This is none of my concern.”</p>
<p>“Mara!” Luke called sternly as he made to follow her and lightly grasped her arm.  She bared her teeth but didn’t outright growl, which he considered a vast improvement.  “Mara,” he repeated, gentling a bit and looking into her eyes.  “I understand your reluctance; I do more than most.”  He looked down at his black boots and released her arm.  “But Mara, if it <em> is </em> a dark Jedi, I’m going to need backup.”</p>
<p>Mara snorted derisively.  “This from the man who took down Vader and held his own against the Emperor?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t take him down,” Luke stated firmly, hurt lingering in the back of his eyes.  “And I certainly didn’t hold my own very well against the Emperor.  I would have died, slowly and in excruciating pain, if my father hadn’t saved me.”</p>
<p>Mara searched but could find no hint of manipulation in his face or in the Force.  She mulled over his words and the intent of the NRI.  It already didn’t sit well with her that she’d accepted the position as the liaison; working directly for the intelligence department really stuck in her craw.  But as she studied Luke, she thought about what he’d said earlier about friendship: she imagined that friends helped one another when they were needed.  Ultimately, that was what swayed her.  “Fine,” she said with a firm nod.  “But I’d like to get something clear,” she looked up at Iella and jerked her chin up, “I don’t work for you.  I don’t take orders from you.  I’m going for Skywalker.”</p>
<p>Iella nodded back solemnly.  “I think we can handle that.”  Suddenly, her pretty face lit up in a smile.  “Besides, Luke’s been operating outside of orders for years.  We wouldn’t expect anything else.”</p>
<p>“Operating outside of orders?” Mara said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow as they left the conference room after sorting out details regarding a ship and departure time. </p>
<p>Luke returned the look.  “I thought you’d read every file the Empire had on me.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well they clearly didn’t seem to think it was important to note that you didn’t follow orders very well.”</p>
<p>“I’d like to think I’m a good commander,” Luke said, as humbly as possible.  “But I was never a very good follower.  It’s one of my greatest faults”</p>
<p>Mara rolled her eyes and rested her hand on the hilt of the lightsaber at her waist.  “You wouldn’t have lasted two weeks in Imperial service.”</p>
<p>“Probably not,” Luke agreed good naturedly.  “But whether it was his wisdom, or the will of the Force, my uncle never allowed me to go to the Imperial Academy.  A decision I fought for a long time, but one that I’m now grateful for.”</p>
<p>“Would have been a lot harder to defeat the evil Empire if you’d been one of us,” Mara stated with just a trace of bitterness.</p>
<p>Luke looked at her, startled.  “No, that wasn’t what I meant.  Was the Empire good for the galaxy?  No.  But the reason I’m most grateful for all of this: the rebellion, my Jedi training, my combat experience, is that I was able to find my family.”</p>
<p>Mara stared hard at him, wondering if he could really be telling the truth.  No one was that earnest.  “You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you, Skywalker?” she finally murmured.  </p>
<p>He shrugged, vaguely uncomfortable with her scrutiny.  “I think most people are.”</p>
<p>Mara laughed without humor.  “No, Skywalker. <em> Most </em> people are a boring, unlocked data card you’ve read at least twice before.”  </p>
<p>Luke wrinkled his brow.  “I’m going to choose to take that as a compliment.”</p>
<p>They arrived at her door and she shrugged.  “Take it however you wish.”  She turned to palm the lock, but could sense Luke’s hesitation.  “Yes?” she inquired.</p>
<p>“I just wanted to say thanks.  Thanks for agreeing to go with me.”</p>
<p>Mara smiled ever so slightly.  “That’s what friends are for, right?”  Luke’s face split into a grin so wide he didn’t need words to convey his pleasure.  Mara opened the door and leaned in the door frame.  “Goodnight, Skywalker.  See you in twenty; docking bay D73; .”  Luke snapped a quick, though perfectly precise salute, with a faintly mocking grin.  Mara waved him away, mildly irritated with herself for finding him amusing.  As he jogged down the corridor though, she couldn’t stop herself from smiling.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Agony.  Gnawing, twisting, burning, biting; he fought back a scream and was convinced his flesh was rending itself from his body.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oportet fieri,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he murmured to himself over and over again as he writhed on the floor of his seedy hotel room.  It had been days and days and he was no closer to mastering his reaction than he had been at the outset.  He could feel the light beginning to crackle behind his chest and in his fingertips and grunting with effort, pushed himself to standing.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Imperator vult,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he whispered through clenched teeth as he stumbled into the hallway, pressing toward his goal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>“Do you ever go anywhere without that droid?”  Mara said as she leaned against the top of the entrance ramp of the freighter she’d arranged to borrow from Karrde and wiped her hands on an old rag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke glanced at her as he trudged up the ramp, Artoo following in his wake and beeping madly.  “Artoo?  Why would I?  He’s the best little droid in the whole Republic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not a pet, Skywalker,” she stated with an exaggerated roll of her eyes as she turned back into the the ship and headed toward the cockpit.  She hadn’t made it more than a few meters before she felt a solid bump against the back of her knees, accompanied by an indignant series of hoots and beeps.  “Hey!” she called down and watched as Luke tried to hide a smile behind his hand.  “What did he say?” she demanded of Luke with a jerk of her thumb at Artoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure I should repeat it in polite company,” he demurred, still attempting to hold back a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara’s nostril’s flared and and she huffed out an exasperated breath.  “I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> polite company.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm well aware of that,” Luke said dryly as he headed for the cockpit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Skywalker,” she growled threateningly as she stalked after him, Artoo tweedling happily behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anger, fear, aggression; the dark side are they,” he quipped as he slid into the pilot’s seat and initiated the pre-flight sequence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you hit your head on the way in?” Mara asked contemptuously as stood behind his chair.  “And who made you captain?  This is Karrde’s ship; ergo my ship.  Now move.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke turned heavyhearted eyes to her face.  “I’d hoped we were past this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Past what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This anger, this contempt.  I know this is new to you, but you can’t treat people this way,” he said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can-” Mara stopped herself mid-sentence as she saw that she had, by some turn of events, hurt his feelings.  She searched her own for why this mattered; she hadn’t cared about other people’s feelings in. . .maybe forever if she was honest with herself.  She reached out tentatively with the Force and sensed Luke very gently bring down a barrier.  He didn’t close her out entirely, but shielded his more private emotions.  She could still sense a lingering pain and frustration: she was suddenly very sorry for having caused it.  She opened her mouth to speak but Luke held up a hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My master was a wise being,” he said, quiet but firm.  “He told me to pass on what he taught me; to pass on the knowledge of the Jedi.”  He sighed and dragged an agitated hand through his dark gold hair.  “I’ve tried with Leia, but she doesn’t seem to have the time,” he continued, a faint trace of bitterness coloring his voice.  “It is my hope that I will be able to train you in the ways of the Force,” he said simply and sincerely, looking Mara straight in the eye, “But I can’t even ask you if that’s something you want when you carry so much anger toward me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Skywalker,” Mara began, floundering in this unfamiliar emotional territory.  Not only was she unused to caring how other people felt towards her, she was completely baffled by the shame she felt at her own behavior.  “I don’t-” she cut herself off again and slid into the copilots seat, swiveling it around to face Luke.  She cast her eyes around the cockpit looking for inspiration, but none was forthcoming.  “Skywalker,” she began again with a deep breath.  “I’m not used to this.  Friendship is a concept as alien to me as being an assassin would be to you.  I understand loyalty and service, but not friendship.”  It was Luke’s turn to be silenced as Mara held out a hand to halt his speech.  “But I’m willing to give it a shot.  And even I, with my limited knowledge of interpersonal relationships, understand that friends do not treat one another in this manner,” she finished a bit stiffly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Luke said with a nod, looking steadily into Mara’s green eyes.  After a moment, he turned to complete the pre-flight checks.  He knew Mara wouldn’t want to linger on the subject: sentimentality was not a trait she seemed to possess and certainly not one she admired in others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara pulled in a breath and spoke in a rush before her courage deserted her.  “I would be honored if you would teach me. I’m not ready to commit to being a Jedi,” she warned with a waggle of her finger.  “I might never be.  But you need to teach someone and I would like to be taught.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke’s hands stilled over the console and it was a few beats before he turned to face her, his eyes bright and a tentative smile on his face, pleasure spreading through his chest.   “Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara rolled her eyes.  “Really.”  Neither one said anything further on the matter as they finished their checks, though she could feel Luke’s Force sense fairly vibrating.   He lifted the ship into the air above the capitol and piloted them swiftly and efficiently into the atmosphere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Skywalker?” Mara said as she flipped her braid over her shoulder and punched in the coordinates for their first jump.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Mara?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a good pilot,” she said almost grudgingly, then arched an eyebrow. “But if you take that seat again without asking I shall be </span>
  <em>
    <span>most </span>
  </em>
  <span>annoyed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke just pulled the hyperdrive lever and grinned from ear to ear as the starlines flared around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a long sleep in her cabin, Mara roused herself and padded across the cool floors to the refresher unit.  As she’d fallen into bed, she realized that if indeed she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been asleep for two straight days, that meant she hadn’t had a shower in three.  This realization made her skin crawl, but she was still too tired to do anything about it.  Feeling rested but grimy, she sighed as she stepped into the sani-steam.  When she was able to be, Mara was a scrupulously clean person.  Occasionally, just for the sheer pleasure of being clean, she’d bathe twice a day.  She hated grit and dirt and dust and muck, but over the years she’d learned to accept that she’d be covered in all four during the course of her work: assassins and smugglers didn’t always get the cleanest of assignments.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she’d bathed and dressed, Mara puttered around her rather antiquated cabin, pulling back the lavish red drapes to look at the bright starlines flaring past.  She knew she was avoiding Skywalker, but she wasn’t entirely sure why, though she did still feel strangely guilty about her behavior last night.  She hadn’t ever considered she could actually hurt him; he always seemed so placid and unflappable.  She left her damp hair to trail down her back and with a sigh left the stateroom.  “No point in ignoring it,” she muttered to herself as she headed toward the galley and squared her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning,” he muttered as she rounded the corner, and Mara was woman enough to admit that she was surprised by what she saw.  Skywalker was seated at the gaudy gold table in a loose cream tunic, a spoonful of cereal halted halfway to his mouth, his attention wholly on the datapad sitting on the tabletop.  As she watched in confusion, his left hand traced baffling patterns on the screen.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>you doing?” she queried as she prepped a bowl of instant porridge for herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke looked up from the datapad and flushed.  “Nothing really,” he said with a nonchalant shrug.  “It’s just a game.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara eyed the datapad skeptically.  “What kind of game?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just something Han showed me,” he said as he resumed eating.  “It’s silly, but it passes the time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How silly?”  Mara asked as she sat down across from him and pulled the data pad toward her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Luke exclaimed as he tried to slide it back toward himself.  Mara clicked the screen to life and regarded it for long moments, then looked back up at Luke.  “The best I can tell, you draw things on the screen and your opponent has to guess them?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That about sums it up,” Luke said, a resigned expression on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is silly,” Mara proclaimed as she slid the datapad back across the table.  “But it looks like it might be fun,” she finished with a tentative smile.  “What were you drawing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke returned the smile self-consciously and rubbed a hand on the back of his neck.  “Jabba the Hutt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara looked affronted by his negligible artistic skills.  “That green blob was Jabba?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, how else would you draw him?” Luke defended.  “He was a green blob with eyes, which was exactly what I drew.”  Mara opened her mouth to say something, then realized he was right: Jabba had been a green blob with eyes.  A nasty green blob, but a blob nonetheless.  “Besides, Han will know exactly what it is.”  Luke gestured to the galley with his spoon as he changed the subject. “I took a look around when I woke up; this is one of the oddest ships I’ve ever been on.  There’s some serious firepower but the cargo hold is almost nonexistent.  The staterooms are huge, but the common areas are small; it looks like all the rooms have their own refresher units, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara stood to retrieve her porridge from the warming unit.  “And don’t forget all the gilding,” she added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, even my ‘fresher is gilt.  Any ideas?” he asked, taking a large bite of his cereal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A few,” Mara said dryly as she blew on a spoonful of her own breakfast.  “The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brigand’s Moll </span>
  </em>
  <span>is, or was, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bona fide </span>
  </em>
  <span>Arcanian Sky Brothel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke choked a bit and coughed, not hiding his surprise.  “A brothel?” he parroted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A brothel,” she confirmed happily, enjoying Skywalker’s discomfiture.  “A den of iniquity, a house of ill repute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what is Karrde doing with it?” Luke asked, swallowing a large gulp of water to try to soothe his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, well about six months ago we had some cargo we need to get rid of rather hastily.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meaning it was stolen,” Luke interjected wryly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t steal it,” Mara retorted, taking another nonchalant bite of her porridge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but somebody did,” Luke continued with humor.  “I’ve been friends with Han far too long to misunderstand that type of comment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just say it was in our best interest to get rid of it, shall we?  It had to be done in a way that wouldn’t alert any of the authorities that it had been bought or sold, so we decided Karrde should lose it in a Sabacc game.  He throws the game, we offload the cargo, nobody’s the wiser.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke sat back in his chair, linking his hands behind his head.  “But that’s not how it happened, is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara shook her head, clearly still bewildered by the incident.  “Not at all.  Karrde somehow won the game, so not only did we still have all the cargo, we got this ship, ten thousand credits, and an entire herd of jerbas.  We had to get out of there quick, so we piled all the jerbas into the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brigand’s Moll</span>
  </em>
  <span>  and the cargo hold of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wild Karrde </span>
  </em>
  <span>and made the jump to hyperspace as fast as possible.”  Mara stood and poured herself a tumbler of blue milk, then sat back down.  “It would have been a great plan,” she said thoughtfully, then sipped at her drink, “Except that we couldn’t put down anywhere for three extra days and I was the only one on this ship; nobody told me what a horrible stench the jerbas give off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long were you cooped up in here?” Luke asked, laughter beginning to creep into his speech.  He was well acquainted of the singular aroma of a Tatooine jerba herd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Five days!  There were jerbas chewing on curtains and sleeping in beds for five whole days,” Mara said indignantly.  Luke did laugh then, unable to contain his mirth at the situation and at Mara’s obvious distress.  Mara chuckled after a moment; Skywalker’s laughter was infectious.  He looked at her and laughed anew, his shoulders shaking with mirth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But then what about the ship?” Luke asked when he’d settled himself.  “I don’t see Karrde as the gilded ‘fresher type.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not,” Mara confirmed with a shake of her head.  “We dropped off the ship on Coruscant for a complete overhaul with one of our contacts there, but then everything with Thrawn happened and it was rather low on the list of priorities.”  She pushed back her chair and stood to rinse her bowl.  “It did get a couple of upgrades though, “she stated as she cleaned the dish.  “New hyperdrive, new shields, new armaments, new name; all the important stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Brigand’s Moll</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the new name?” Luke asked incredulously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced over her shoulder with a wicked smile.  “Yeah, before we got a hold of her she was called </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harlot’s Delight.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke’s eyes widened and he outright guffawed.  “Well, whatever her name is,” he breathed after a moment, “She seems to have a decent sized room for some exercise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara couldn’t help herself.  She really couldn’t.  “She’s got several very nice rooms for a particular form of exercise,” she stated as she fluttered her long eyelashes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke gulped and blinked rapidly, his blush flaring red along his neck.   “That wasn’t what I meant,” he finally managed as he averted his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara shook her head and looked disappointed at his inability to play along.  “I know that.  You really are straight off the farm, aren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not quite ‘straight off,’’ Luke protested thinly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Close enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t be anything but what I am, Mara,” he said with one-shouldered shrug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you really can’t, can you?” she mused aloud as she leaned back in her chair and regarded him across the remains of his breakfast.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head and pushed back from the table.  “How about that exercise?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t exactly what I had in mind,” Mara muttered a few minutes later.  She sat on the hard deck of the rec room, legs crossed, eyes closed, palms lying open and upward on her thighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meditation is an essential tool for understanding the will of the Force: it’s mental exercise,” Luke stated calmly.  He sat across from her in the same position looking serene and comfortable, while Mara felt anything but.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t we just have lightsaber duels or something?” she groused as she tried to get comfortable on the cold floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke chuckled.  “Soon; but first I think we should begin with meditation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>think?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”  he asked sharply.  She could hear Luke shift and sensed his vague discomfort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not entirely sure,” he admitted hesitantly.  “My own training was a bit unorthodox; I can’t see following the regimen Master Yoda set for me, so I have only my own instincts to go on.  Your combat skills far surpass what mine were when I began: meditation and building your skills in the more esoteric aspects of the Jedi seems like the most practical path.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gee, I can’t wait,” Mara muttered sarcastically, but did not make any move to rise or open her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke ignored her and closed his own eyes.  “Take a deep breath: clear your mind.  Feel the Force flowing through you,” he instructed.  Mara had her reservations about this whole aspect of training, but she’d asked him to teach her and it seemed a little early in the process to begin questioning his methods.  She took a few deep breaths and tried to do as he’d said.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Clear your mind, clear your mind</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she chanted to herself, but the harder she tried the harder it seemed to be.  She opened one eye to look at Luke; he seemed fully absorbed in his meditation.  She shut her eye and tried again: this time, all she could seem to focus on was what flavor of ration bar she might like to have for lunch.  She opened the other eye after a few moments; Luke still looked blissfully in tune with the Force.  Her mind wandered and she started cataloging all the changes she’d ask Karrde to make to the ship once they got back: she could really do with a propulsion tune up, and those curtains had to go, and she’d read about some new weapons systems that could really--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mara?” Luke questioned without opening his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” she responded, trying to sound innocent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thinking.  It’s so loud I can hear it from over here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t hear thinking,” she grumbled, but closed her eyes again and tried to clear her mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten minutes later, she was back to making lists.  “Skywalker, this is impossible,” she exclaimed as she stood and paced around the room, throwing her hair over her shoulder and braiding it to soothe her suddenly frayed nerves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke remained where he was on the floor, but looked up to consider Mara.  “Ok, let’s try something different,” he said after a moment.  “Come sit back down,” he said with a gesture to the patch of floor directly in front of him.  Mara sighed heavily but did as he requested.  “Give me your hands,” he said as he held out his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Skywalker-” Mara started.  She had never been comfortable with physical contact unless it was absolutely necessary; she didn’t see how this qualified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just trust me,” Luke said firmly, hands still extended, blue eyes intense on Mara’s green ones.  Mara hesitated a moment longer, then placed her palms on top of his.  Luke’s fingers closed around her hands, warm, enveloping, and surprisingly comforting.  “Close your eyes,” he commanded softly, then took a deep breath and relaxed into the flow of the Force.  Mara followed suit, still struggling to clear her mind.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sshh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she felt more than heard.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Relax and let me show you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luke said in her mind.  She was briefly startled; she hadn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>heard</span>
  </em>
  <span> someone that clearly since the Emperor’s death.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Relax</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he said again and Mara forced herself to run through one of her old techniques from her days in Imperial service: she focused on one muscle, tensed it, relaxed it, and moved on to the next.  Eventually, she began to feel her body calming, followed by a certain amount of stillness in her mind.  As soon as she’d accomplished that, she felt a pressure on her mind, though it wasn’t unpleasant.  She had enough training with the Force to recognize that it was Skywalker’s mental equivalent of holding out his hand to her.  As she had with his corporeal hands, she hesitated slightly before latching on to the tendril he held out to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, as if a screen had been switched from black and white to color, Mara could </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  She felt Luke’s presence in the Force more strongly than ever; he was like a blazing sun in the swirling maelstrom of life around her.  He nudged her own presence with his and before she realized what she was doing, opened herself up to him.  Her body and mind felt alight; she could feel the energy from all the tiny living creatures on the ship; even the microscopic ones.  She felt the vastness of space and the pulsing light from nearby worlds as they sped past.  Most of all though, she felt Luke and the tremendous power that rippled and danced around him.  Her only experience with that scale of power had been the Emperor; even in her euphoric state Mara was able to recognize that Luke had the potential for even more power than her former master which, for some reason, frightened her a little.  Luke must have sensed her discomfort, so he nudged her again, this time somewhat playfully.  She turned her mind back to his light and felt an unaccountable, terrible joy bubble up in her chest.  The feeling gushed upward from her core like a fountain and Mara, suddenly overwhelmed, broke off the contact gasping and clutching her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow,” she managed, looking up at Luke.  She was surprised to find he was also wide eyed and breathing heavily; a fine sheen of sweat glistened on his forehead and matted the hairs at his temple.  She had the sudden urge to brush the hair off his face with her hand, an urge that caught her completely off guard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For his part, Luke was astounded, not only at their connection in the Force, but at the sudden intensity of his desire for Mara.  Not only was she stunningly beautiful in her wide-eyed disarray, but her presence was intoxicating; he felt drunk on the prolonged contact and had to force himself not to run his thumb along the pounding pulse in her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that what it’s like for you when you touch the Force?” Mara whispered, awestruck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke shook his head emphatically.  “No, that was decidedly. . .unique,” he said, then cleared his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara gazed a him, suddenly wary and anxious to change the subject.  “We don’t have to do that all the way to Edan Two, do we?  Because I think it might give me a heart attack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke laughed, glad to dispel some of the tension and turn his mind back to teaching.  “No, we’ll work on something else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lightsabers?” she asked hopefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was thinking more along the lines of actual meditation,” Luke responded pleasantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> you were going to say something like that,” Mara grumbled under her breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He had failed.  He had failed and all his suffering was for naught.  His knew his body could never take another round and he slumped behind a dumpster, his elegant black cloak sinking into the mud around him.  His head lolled against the cold durasteel and he made no move to shield his face from the cold rain.  He’d been so sure before; sure of himself and sure of his goal.  Now, as he lay in the rain, battered and defeated, he could barely remember what purpose he served.  He vaguely registered the sound of squelching footsteps approaching but was too weak and heart-sore to care.  He’d given up everything: he had nothing left to lose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slender female figure leaned over him, blocking some of the rain.  He flicked his eyes upward, not bothering to move his head, and watched in fascination as a large drop of water formed on the end of the woman’s nose and fell with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>plop</span>
  </em>
  <span> onto his shoulder.  “Are you hurt?” she asked, her accent distinctively local.  When he didn’t respond, she leaned further forward and looked into his eyes.  “Can you hear me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure why, but he nodded.  Satisfied that he was at least alive, the woman stood up, hands on hips and surveyed him.  “Alright,” she said after her eyes lingered on his uniform, “Let’s get you up, you’re coming with me.”  She squatted next to him, heaved a shoulder under his and hoisted them both up to standing; she was a tall woman but he was still astonished by her strength.  “You got a name?” she asked as she half-dragged him down the muddy, deserted street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Name. . .did he have a name?  The man thought for a moment before answering with his real name.  If he was going to die it might as well be now.  “Garen,” he rasped.  “Garen Fenix.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara Jade did not like to admit that she had weaknesses.  Sure, she’d be the first to admit there were some things she was better at than others, but as for actual weaknesses, she couldn’t really think of anything glaringly obvious (unless a crippling weakness for Trammistan chocolate counted, which she was sure it didn’t).  If asked, Mara would have said that she was at least competent at every task that had ever been set before her; her non-execution of Skywalker a notable exception.  That was before she’d spent days on end in a former floating brothel trying to meditate with the last of the Jedi: she wasn’t sure which part of the description was more bizarre.  “I’m done,” she announced flatly late on the fifth evening.  She was tired, her back was sore from her awkward position on the floor, and she was frustrated that she couldn’t seem to master the art or the point of all this meditation.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Mara-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No ‘buts’ about it, Farmboy,” she said tiredly.  “I’m going to grab a ration bar and go to bed.  I fully expect to be asleep fifteen minutes from now.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke cocked his head and looked up at her from his position on the ground, then nodded solemnly.  “It’s probably a good idea.  We’ll arrive tomorrow; you should get some rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not an invalid,” Mara growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke held up his hands in a gesture for peace.  “I never said you were, but you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>still healing.”  She narrowed her eyes, but kept her silence.  He stood and stretched, trying not to notice the way Mara’s tunic stretched tight across her chest as she pulled her arms behind her back to ease some of the ache in her shoulders. The last few days had been an exercise in concentration that Luke hadn’t expected: once he’d noticed Mara, it was proving very difficult to </span>
  <em>
    <span>un</span>
  </em>
  <span>-notice her.  The sway of her hips, the curve of her neck, the long lines of her legs; it was an effort to put them from his mind.  Still, he was a Jedi, and self-control went with the territory.  Theoretically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ ‘Night, Skywalker,” Mara said pleasantly enough as she finished her stretching and sailed out of the room.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke watched her walk away, a half smile on his face.  It really was an excellent view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara woke with a start and realized she was desperately thirsty.  She rubbed her brows as she sat up and twisted her hair into a knot at the nape of her neck.  She yawned as she stood and made her way to the galley; she needed cold water and knew the faucet in the ‘fresher just wasn’t going to cut it.  The floors of the hallway were cool under her bare feet as she drifted down the hallway.  A sudden, faint scream caught her attention and her senses spiked to full alert.  She listened intently for a few brief seconds, then realized the sound was too faint to be anything threatening.  The sound seemed to bounce off the ship’s solid walls; that, combined with the faint light from the floor strips, served to create an eerie feeling that gave Mara chills.  She followed the sound past the galley and toward Skywalker’s stateroom.  The door was open and she peered her head around the corner.  “Skywalker?” she asked, her voice sleep roughened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke tore his eyes from the datapad he had set up on the nightstand  and sat up.  He’d been reclining in his bunk, clad in loose sleepwear, watching the footage from Fortuna City.  His face was drawn and he had dark smudges under his eyes.  Mara hadn’t realized he was as exhausted as she.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hide it well,” he said tiredly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay out of my head,” Mara snapped automatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t in your head.  It was written all over  your face,” he snapped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Mara said lamely, suddenly at a loss for words.  She’d said a lot of worse things to Skywalker in the time they’d known each other and he’d never snapped at her.  It wasn’t often she was startled into speechlessness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke rose and thumbed off the datapad that had been showing the replay of the incident in Fortuna City.  “Look, I’m sorry.  I’m tired and I’m frustrated; I’m not very good company just now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I see,” Mara finally drawled when she’d recovered her wits, but as she looked at him, she could tell it wasn’t just the fatigue bothering him.  Putting her recent training to use, Mara opened herself up and stretched toward him in the Force.  She could feel him shy away from joining their minds; she herself was not eager for the intensity of that connection again so soon.  He did however allow her to sense the feelings behind his mood: there was fatigue and frustration at his inability to help her master meditation, but most of all there was an overwhelming sense of obligation that weighed on his shoulders.  Obligation to his family, his friends, the Republic, the galaxy as a whole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your job, you know,” she said firmly, but there was a hint of compassion lurking there as well.  “You don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to save the galaxy every five minutes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke pursed his lips.  “Of course it’s my job,” he finally answered.  “I’m the only one left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean that only Jedi can win wars?  Only Jedi can protect people?  I don’t seem to remember your rebellion having many Jedi and you seemed to manage just fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mara-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cut him off with a wave of her hand.  “It’s too late for philosophical questions about the nature of the Jedi and their place in the galaxy.  I got up to get water, then to make </span>
  <span>sure you were alright.  I’m going to get my water and then I’m going back to bed.”  She looked at Luke and her chest tightened at the bleakness she registered in his eyes.  In a move totally unprecedented for Mara Jade, she stepped forward and placed a warm hand on his shoulder.  Their eyes met and she smiled shyly.  “You don’t always have to be someone’s saviour.”  She removed the hand, crossed her arms over her chest, and turned on her heel.  For the second time that evening, Luke found himself admiring Mara as she walked away, though this time his attention wasn’t solely on her beauty.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What in the stars happened here?” Mara muttered as she crouched and ran a slim fingertip over the deep score marks that littered the ground around the Fortuna City spaceport.  She lifted a hand to shade her eyes against the bright sun, trying to determine how it was even physically possible for a Force storm to occur, let alone cause this type of damage.  Luke jogged over and dropped down on his haunches next to her.  “Spaceport authorities don’t know anything else,” he glanced over his shoulder toward the huddled group of planetary bureaucrats.  “And they’re scared witless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara snorted.  “I’m not sure how many wits they had to begin with,” she muttered, glancing back down at the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mara,” Luke chided, but when she glanced up she found a faint grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t tell me you think they’re the best and brightest the galaxy has to offer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, no” he responded.  “But that’s not their fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara barked out a half-laugh and stood, brushing the dust off her legs.  “You’re a piece of work, Skywalker.”  Her smile faded as she watched Luke’s eyes grow distant and his body stiffen, knees falling forward to meet the ground.  “Skywalker?” she called tentatively, but he was beyond hearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> the dark side,” he said in a far-away voice.  “I couldn’t feel it until now.  But it’s here.  It’s nothing like Vader or the Emperor, or even C’baoth it’s. . .different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara sank down next to him in the dust.  “Different how?” she asked warily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Luke answered, his voice still strange.  “Unfocused.  Uncontrolled, even.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought using the dark side was all about control.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke finally turned to look at her, his blue eyes bright and intense.  “As far I know, it is.  Can you imagine the damage someone could cause with as much power as Vader but none of the control?”  Mara paled.  “That’s what it feels like to me.  Feel it,” he commanded as he took her hand and nudged her fledgling Force sense to swirl alongside his.  After only the briefest of moments, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel it.  Chaotic darkness swirled around the edges of her mind and she gasped at the intensity.  She met Luke’s eyes again, her own wide and startled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to find this guy,” she said as she stood and yanked her hand from Luke’s.  He followed her up slowly and stared blankly at the horizon.  “Did you hear me, Skywalker?” she fairly growled as she gripped his surprisingly hard bicep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard you, Mara,” he said serenely.  “And I agree.  I’m trying to get  a sense of where he might have gone.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara harumphed and crossed her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t get a lock on it; on him,” he said after a few moments, clearly frustrated.  “It’s like he had no idea what he was doing-where he was going next.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Mara thought for a moment then gestured between her forehead and his.  “Does it go both ways?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Luke asked distractedly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it go both ways?” she repeated with a one shouldered shrug, deciding her discomfort might be worth the reward.  “You help me boost my Force sense with your own; does mine help yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea,” he said after a moment of hesitation and Mara’s mouth quirked up in an evil grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lots of things you don’t know today, oh great and powerful Jedi,” she teased with a slight smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mara-” Luke warned and she rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m joking.  If you don’t know, it wouldn’t hurt to try, right?” she said as she tentatively offered him her slender hand.  He took it, as well as her other, between his own calloused palms, trying desperately not to let her see that he was a bit unnerved.  Their connection during Mara’s first meditation had been so intense that he’d been reluctant to let their Force signatures mingle in any significant way.  He was happy to give her a boost now and then if she needed it, but he kept himself locked away.  He didn’t have time to examine the potency or strangeness of the bond; that could be left for some other time.  However, perhaps that intensity could be channeled into something useful.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke let himself relax into the Force and reached out for her light; it pulsed so warm and strong for someone who had been in such prolonged contact with the dark side.  He melded their senses hesitantly and concentrated on his own rather than augmenting Mara’s.  He was again surprised at the intensity the connection gave senses and stretched out with his mind to try to find any trace of intent or destination.  “I can’t find-wait!” he breathed suddenly.  “There is something!” He guided their joined minds to a dark spot in the maelstrom of the Force surrounding them.  He mentally poked at it and was instantly assaulted with a myriad of images of his father: Vader kneeling in the Emperor’s presence room; pacing the bridge of a star destroyer, black cape swirling; bright artificial light glinting off the soulless lenses over his eyes as he choked the life out of an Imperial captain, while the crew watched on in terror.  He wrenched their minds away and dropped Mara’s hands as if he’d been burned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of stunt was that?” he rasped angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! You think I-I-Skywalker,” she finally managed, clenching her fists at her side.  “Of all the nerf-brained, idiotic notions!”  She stalked forward until they were nose to nose.  “Why would I want to show you that, hm?  Why would I want to relive </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> of that?  I </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vader.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” he spat.  “I’d thought we were friends, but people don’t show their </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends </span>
  </em>
  <span>the man who tried to murder them or their father asphyxiating someone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” she growled back, stepping even further into his personal space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vader’s Force choke,” he ground out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, that’s what that was?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it was Luke’s turn to growl.  “Of course that’s what it was.  You must have seen it a thousand times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Mara protested loudly.  “I’d only ever heard about it.”  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” Luke said, his anger at Mara suddenly dissipating  and the wheels in his mind spinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kriff you, Skywalker!” Mara said, her clipped Coruscanti accent making the words seem exceptionally harsh.  She turned on her heel and started to stalk away, but Luke grabbed her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Mara, wait.”  He spoke firmly and his gaze was intense.  “Say that again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What: kriff you?  There I said it again, happy?” She attempted to rip her arm away from his grip, but his artificial hand held firm.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke shook his head.  “No, about Vader’s Force choke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about it?” she hissed, beginning to feel cornered, even in the wide expanse of the spaceport.  Luke crowded into her space again and simply watched her, waiting.  “I’d never seen it,” she finally muttered.  “I had. . .contacts on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Executor.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  I’d been told about it too many times to count, but had never actually seen it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s expression lightened noticeably and he looked as if he wanted to hug Mara, but thought better of it.  “That’s it then,” he pronounced.  “That memory wasn’t mine; and it wasn’t yours.  How did we see it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara gazed at him stonily, still angry at his accusation and the hand that remained gripping her upper arm.  “I neither know nor care, Skywalker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke shot her a look but dropped his hand.  “Oh come off it Mara.  You’re smart and you’re strong in the Force; think about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It did feel like a memory,” she finally mused reluctantly.  “And if it wasn’t one of ours, I highly doubt it was one of theirs,” she said as she gestured to the huddle near the spaceport.  “I can’t imagine them hanging around Vader.  But it couldn’t have been the person we’re looking for either; Vader would never have allowed someone that strong in the Force to live, let alone walk around his ship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was his ship then; it was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Executor</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Luke asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara nodded grimly.  “I knew that man; Captain Toldor.  He was a good man,” she finished quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke looked down at the ground, deep in thought.  “I think you’re right: Vader would never have allowed someone this strong to simply wander around the ship.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So where does that leave us?”  Mara asked, hands on hips and head cocked to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back at the beginning, unfortunately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Three days later, they were no closer to an answer.  Luke continued to be agitated; whatever had happened on this planet was just out of his grasp and he hated the frustration gnawing in his gut.  Since he’d become a Jedi, the Force tended to provide answers; if it didn’t, he made up solutions that were usually the right ones.  He didn’t know if he’d been lucky, or if the Force had been guiding him in ways even he didn’t understand, but he was either no longer lucky or the Force was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>with him on this one.  He and Mara had questioned everyone that had witnessed the incident that wasn’t in a coma and it had yielded nothing.  He’d meditated on the situation and Mara had eventually threatened a number of officials with dismemberment if she found out they’d been hiding information.  Luke had been a little miffed at that; he’d told Mara that wasn’t really suitable behavior for a Jedi.  Her response had been as swift as it was colorful and Luke’s already foul mood had disintegrated into something positively black, which is how he found himself in the hangar with the ship, fine-tuning the propulsion system.  It was delicate but backbreaking work and Luke found that few things eased his mind as effectively.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Mara came looking for him several hours after their spat, she found him still engrossed in his work, his upper half deep within the ship’s bowels.  All she could see of him were his black boots and the navy legs of his civilian flight suit.  “Try that now, Artoo,” he called out, the sound muffled and indistinct from underneath the ship. Artoo beeped and whirred something that Mara couldn’t even begin to grasp but she could hear Luke continuing to tinker.  Artoo’s photoreceptor landed on her with a tweet in greeting and she gave him what might have passed as a wave.  He warbled something and rocked back and forth at the top of the ramp.  “What was that?” Luke asked as he slid out  from under the ship, pushing himself to his feet.  “Ah, Mara,” he acknowledged noncommittally as he wiped his hands on a rag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara experienced an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach as she regarded Skywalker across the space that separated them.  His navy flight suit was halfway unzipped and he’d tied the arms around his waist.  Underneath he wore a black, standard issue undershirt that bared his arms and hugged his torso.  He was well made: his arms were lean and tanned, his abdomen flat and hard.  His lower half was covered entirely by the loose flightsuit, but Mara knew he could trek and hike for days without seeming to tire.  The longer she looked, the more intense the strange feeling became. It was so foreign a sensation in connection with Skywalker that when she did finally puzzle it out she was even more confused: it was desire.  She, Mara Jade, had stirrings of desire for Luke Skywalker.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mara?” Luke said with a small wave.  “Coruscant to Jade,” he continued when she simply continued to stare.  Under her gaze, Luke became highly self conscious; he looked down, hands spread, to examine his attire for any missing pieces.  “I know I’m a bit dirty, but is there something really embarrassing here that I’m missing?”  He paused and a wary look entered his eyes.  “Oh, is this about the ship?  I swear I didn’t do anything but give the propulsion system a tune up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara finally managed to snap herself back to reality and tamp down whatever was going on in her chest.  “No, sorry,” she croaked.  “I was parsecs away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that he was reasonably certain he wouldn’t come to any bodily harm by doing so, Luke closed the distance between them, a faint smile lurking at the corner of his lips.  “I noticed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara blew out a breath and looked anywhere but directly at him.  “I just came down here to say that I don’t think we’re going to find out anything else while we’re here.  Nobody seems to know </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s mouth tightened.  “No luck with spaceport control?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara shook her head.  “Their sensors were absolutely fried by all that energy.  They’ve been trying to piece together what ships came and went that day, but it’s sketchy information at best.”  Luke swore mildly as Mara sat gracefully at the end of the boarding ramp.  “Until they get their equipment fixed, somebody wakes up, or this guy pops up again, there doesn’t seem to be much we can do.  I’ve put a call in to Karrde; if anybody in the galaxy knows anything about this, he’ll find it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I just hate feeling this lost,” Luke said plaintively as he sat next to her, their shoulders almost touching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corner of Mara’s mouth quirked up slightly but the smile didn’t quite meet her eyes.  “Welcome to the galaxy the rest of us live in.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke looked at Mara and her wistful expression nearly broke his heart.  “You’re not lost, Mara.  You just have to find the right path,” he said softly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara held his gaze for a moment, then turned her eyes to the night sky above the spaceport.  “I thought I </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>found the right path: the Emperor gave me a home, an occupation, a purpose.  I’ve been trying for the last five years to find a new one,” she finished softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could help you,” Luke said boldly, realizing as he said it how arrogant it sounded, even to his own ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.  “Now that would be ironic, wouldn’t it?” she quipped.  Luke had the good grace to look a bit sheepish, but he said nothing: he simply smiled slightly and lifted one shoulder in a self-effacing shrug.  Mara shook her head to indicate that no apologies were necessary and they both gazed at the stars for long moments, lost in their own thoughts.  Only when she started to get cold did Mara stand and brush off her trousers.  “I guess if we’re going to get a departure window tonight we should get to work.”  She hesitated for the briefest of seconds, then held out her hand to Luke.  He took it without a second thought, allowing her to help pull him up from his half-reclined pose.  He had underestimated her strength though, which caused him to overbalance.  He leaned heavily onto Mara, who in turn leaned heavily on the hydraulics of the ramp, effectively pinning herself between Skywalker and the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The contact lasted only seconds before he righted himself, but it was enough to make Luke’s imagination go haywire.  He was so close he could smell her hair cleanser. She smelled like the woods on Endor after the rain: cool and clean but earthy with the barest hint of spice.  Her breasts pressed against his chest and they both sucked in a breath at the contact.  Luke immediately took a step back as Mara took one to the side, putting them out of one another’s immediate reach.  “Sorry,” they mumbled in unison.  Mara jerked a nod in Luke’s direction then turned on her heel and fairly sprinted into the ship.  Luke followed at a more sedate pace, taking deep breaths to calm his sudden hot flush.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The trip back to Coruscant was one of the more annoying Luke had ever made.  Mara had spent the first two days actively avoiding him: she was busy with work for Karrde when he asked if she’d like to train, she took her meals in her cabin, and she only stayed in the cockpit as long as necessary to make adjustments to the course.  She’d popped up more over the second half of the journey, but always with a too-polite smile and sidestep.  Luke wasn’t entirely sure what he’d done or where things had gone wrong; there was no way his clumsiness could have provoked this level of reaction and he was positive she hadn’t seen the way he occasionally looked at her as he was also positive he’d be a dead man if she had.  He supposed it was possible she’d picked up on his thoughts in the Force, but he’d been very careful to make sure all the appropriate (or inappropriate) thoughts were well shielded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reverting to realspace in three, two, one,” Mara said as she pushed the lever.  Luke sat in the co-pilot's chair: Mara didn’t need him there but, even after all these years, there was something about dropping into realspace that fascinated him.  He could also feel that his presence vaguely irritated Mara, which gave him a kind of childish glee.  “We’ll be down in about twenty minutes,” she estimated after looking at the chrono.  “Would you like to make sure you got all your belongings?,” she finished, with what was clearly false solicitousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Done ages ago,” he replied companionably as he settled further into his seat, clearly ignoring her hint to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then take the controls while I double check,” she huffed as she stood.  Being in such close quarters with the man had taken its toll.  She was tetchy; having to make such an effort to divert her thoughts from him was irritating.  He seemed to be everywhere: she couldn’t seem to avoid him.  She’d walked to the galley one evening and had to pass him exercising in the rec room.  She’d tried not to look and failed miserably, particularly when she came across him doing one handed handstands on her way back to her room.  He’d left the door open, and her jaw dropped as she peaked around the corner, full mental shields in place.  His naked back was to her, as tanned and rippling with lean muscles as his arms.  He had one hand outstretched for balance, the other pressed flat to the floor.  The muscles in his forearm bulged and twitched under the strain, but his body remained perfectly still.  As she watched, he slowly scissored his legs further out, flexed his bare feet, and lowered himself so that his elbow was now at nearly a forty-five degree angle.  Mara was, truthfully, flabbergasted.  She’d known a number of dancers and gymnasts in her time at court, had been on herself, but never had she seen someone with that amount of control much less strength.  She shivered; it was rare for her to be the weaker link in a pair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She broke from her reverie and returned to the cockpit where she tossed her small bag negligently in the corner.  As she did so, the ship suddenly tilted, throwing her forward and across Skywalker’s lap.  He instinctively reached up a hand to steady her and found himself suddenly very aware that he’d managed to place that hand tantalizingly close to her posterior.  Mara looked into his face, eyes wide, and suddenly there was nothing in the galaxy but the two of them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Mara asked quietly, licking lips that had suddenly gone dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” he answered, his mouth mere centimeters from hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know? ” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just do,” he breathed, then leaned forward, eyes intent on her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were startled apart when a voice crackled out over the loudspeakers.  “Brigand’s Moll,</span>
  <em>
    <span> you are cleared for landing.  Please maintain your current trajectory.”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mara jerked back as if she’d been slapped and scrambled to her feet.  The longer she stared, the more breathless she became and she felt the beginnings of that terrible joy in the Force begin to bubble up again as Skywalker reached for her.  She batted away his hand, truly unnerved.  “No, no, no” she breathed as she backed out of the cockpit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke stared after her, baffled and breathless.  He didn’t have long to ponder what had happened: somebody had to bring them in for landing.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Han Solo was bored and restless; political machinations had never been of any interest to him, so he left Leia to her work.  He’d tried to comm Wedge and Lando, but neither of them answered.  He needed to get out of the apartment, which is how he found himself working on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Falcon</span>
  </em>
  <span> until well after midnight.  He was just starting to clean up when he heard an unfamiliar ship enter the docking bay.  He ambled up to the cockpit to take a look, and was surprised to see Mara Jade hopping off the ramp before it had even had a chance to touch the ground.  He could see that she was angry; she had a certain stiff gait to her otherwise graceful walk when she was spitting mad.  He’d learned to spot it on Wayland and liked to think this knowledge had served him well in a couple of instances.  Knowing Luke was with Mara and was more than likely the cause for her foul mood motivated Han to see if he could run some interference: he knew the kid trusted her with his life, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t try to remove some fingers or toes if she got mad enough.  Luke didn’t need to lose that hand again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He exited the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Falcon</span>
  </em>
  <span> just as Luke was coming down the ramp of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brigand’s Moll</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  “Mara, wait!” Luke called as he sprinted after her.  She stopped abruptly as he reached out to touch her arm.  As his fingers closed around her wrist, Mara whirled to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t,” she pleaded, clearly desperate to get away.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, kids,” Han said brightly as he wandered toward them, thumbs tucked in his belt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Solo,” Mara said with a stiff nod and jerk of her imprisoned wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s goin’ on?” Han asked, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Han, can we catch up later?  This isn’t-” Luke started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually Solo, you have perfect timing.  I was just leaving,” she said tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always good to see you, Jade,” Han drawled and thought it was extremely odd that Mara didn’t have a ready retort.  She simply darted her gaze between the two men, gave a jerky nod and walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do to her?” Han asked out of the corner of his mouth and Luke sighed, eyes trained on Mara as she walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something really, incredibly, stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. I see,”  was Han’s only reply.  By the look Han gave him, Luke was sure that he did, in actual fact, see.  Han clapped a hand on his friend’s shoulder after Mara had left the hangar and gave him a sympathetic look.  “Let’s go grab a drink and you can tell me all about it, junior.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He woke in the darkness, his body aching and his thoughts muddled.  He sat up in his unfamiliar surroundings and blinked rapidly when a bedside light was switched on.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lieutenant Fenix,” the woman sitting on the small bed directly opposite his said with a respectful nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It all came back with a rush: the rain, the mud, the absolute certainty of his impending demise.  This was the woman who had rescued him, though he hadn’t made up his mind whether that was something for which he ought to be grateful.  “Madame, I have not had the pleasure of your name,” he said stiffly, all his old speech patterns coming back in an instant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman stared at him for long moments, her eyes dark and unblinking.  After a time, she tossed her long, dark hair over her shoulder.  It was wet; whether from the rain or from a recent bath, he couldn’t tell, but the heavy sound it made against her back was loud in the otherwise silent room.  “Erizaina,” she said after a brief pause.  “Erizaina Ilun-Ederra.”  She leaned forward with the trace of a sardonic smile and Garen felt the stirrings of something  awful in his chest as he saw his datapad resting in her lap, his name scrolled across the top. “Lieutenant, I think you and I are going to become very good friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>“I’m sorry, what was that?  It sounded like you said you kissed Mara,” Han said incredulously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh,” Luke admonished as he looked furtively around to make sure they hadn’t been overheard.  The bar had become one of Han’s regular haunts over the last few months and several familiar faces were dotted around the room.  This wasn’t something he wanted getting out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not what I said,” Luke hissed back.  “I said I </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> kissed her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Han leaned back with a lazy smile.  “Junior, in this case, there isn’t the slightest bit of difference.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke eyed Han warily as the former smuggler tipped his chair back on two legs and threw back the remainder of his drink.  “Why not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See, what matters here is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>intention.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Mara knows you were going to kiss her, therefore it’s exactly the same as if you actually had.”  Han finished with a negligent shrug.  “Either way, she’s probably going to make good on that promise to kill you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke pursed his lips and nodded.  “Sadly, that’s probably true.”  He paused to take a sip of his ale.  “If I’m going to get vaped, I’d rather it was for something I’d actually done.”  He smiled slowly across the top of his drink, blue eyes dancing with mischief.  “It would have been one hell of a kiss, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Han gaped and looked over his shoulder, then back to Luke.  “Who are you and what have you done with Luke Skywalker?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke’s smile turned shy.  “I guess he needed a break.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Han smiled sadly.  “Too true, kid.  Too true.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we not tell Leia about this please?” Luke asked as they stood up to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Han put on his mock-hurt face and tossed his jacket negligently over one shoulder.  “Hey, it’s me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke raised an eyebrow but smiled at the old joke.  “That’s what I’m afraid of.”  Han snapped his fingers and pointed at Luke with a wink, then headed away from Luke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey kid!” He called after he’d gone a few meters, then whirled back around. “Target practice in the morning?  It’ll help get your mind off. . .things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke snapped a salute and a smile, which Han returned then sauntered then headed home.  Luke set off toward his own apartment, knowing there was no way he’d get a good night’s sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara tried to sleep, she really did..  She tried to distract herself with work: it didn’t help.   She even tried watching a terrible holodrama to make herself essentially comatose, but all she could think about was that almost-kiss.  She flung herself back into the soft cushions of her couch and touched her fingertips to her lips before she registered what she was doing, then stood up with a sound of disgust when she did.  She strode to her window, arms crossed across her chest, and stared at the Manarai mountains backlit by the sunrise.  She had an itchy, restless feeling that suffused her whole body and she knew from past experience she’d feel exponentially better after a hard, sweaty, workout. With a sound of disgust at herself, she stalked to her drawers and pulled out her exercise clothes. She threw them on and decided to run the long way to the training center.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the way down, Mara nearly ran headlong into Organa-Solo.  “Mara!” Leia exclaimed with pleasure and a hug as Mara attempted a weak smile.  She wasn’t sure she’d ever get used to displays of affection, but she tolerated it from Leia.  She was one of the few beings in the galaxy Mara would, and had, trusted with her life: plus, she genuinely liked the tiny woman.  “How are you?  Luke said you’d be off planet until tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Made better time than I thought; we got back late last night,” Mara said as she fell into step with Leia.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you learn anything useful?” Leia asked, her three Noghri bodyguards trailing behind.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara shook her head.  “Unfortunately not.  The population is small and doesn’t like outsiders, so anybody that was still alive isn’t talking or doesn’t know anything.  We’ve made some decent contacts though, so something might come of it yet.”  She paused and shook her head. “I’ve never seen anything like it, Leia; I didn’t know the Force was capable of that kind of destruction.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And nobody still has any clue as to who it might have been?” Leia asked, her brow wrinkled in concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara shook her head again.  “We’ve got nothing.  If any of the beings that were injured at the spaceport ever regain consciousness, we might get something solid, but for now we have to rely on sketchy half-reports and our muddled Force sense.  I’m hopeful that Karrde’s people will be able to get something.”  Mara glanced up as Leia’s three Noghri fanned out in the widening corridor.  “You seem to have picked up an extra.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia heaved a sigh.  “I know.  After everything that’s happened recently, Kabarakh has decided that not only do I need to get back into shape, the best way to do it is to teach me hand to hand combat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara glanced back at the Noghri guard, her already high estimation of them rising a few more notches.  “It’s not a bad idea; strength training and self-defense in one,” she mused, turning around to catch Kabarakh’s eye.  “What were you planning to start with?” she asked, clearly interested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We thought to begin with our own techniques, Mistress Jade,” Kabarakh purred.  “The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mal’ary’ush </span>
  </em>
  <span>is not much larger than the Noghri people; we thought it best she learn to defend as we would.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara considered for a moment.  “It’s a good choice,” she finally stated as she eyed Leia critically.  “She hasn’t got the strength for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Echani</span>
  </em>
  <span> or the time to master </span>
  <em>
    <span>Teras Kasi.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Teras Kasi</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Leia repeated, her eyebrows shooting up to her hairline.  “I’d been told it was an extinct art form.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara shrugged.  “Maybe.  Didn’t really ask.  When the Emperor said you were going to learn something, you did it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And, of course, you excelled at it,” Leia stated dryly and the edges of Mara’s mouth quirked up in a faint smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,”  she said with just a trace of irony as she turned to Kabarakh.  “I would be honored if you would allow me to participate in your session with the Lady Vader this morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mal’ary’ush</span>
  </em>
  <span> does not object to your presence, we have no objections.  You have proved your worth and your loyalty to Lady Vader,” Kabarakh said with a slight bow, his hand resting on the dagger in his belt.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no objections,” Leia stated regally, which impressed Mara a bit.  She’d always found it hard to be regal in elastex leggings and exercise tunic, but Leia seemed to pull it off without looking ridiculous.  The Noghri bowed as one, and Kabarakh moved to the head of the group. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you said you weren’t a diplomat,” Leia murmured out of the corner of her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not.  I just know how to play nice when somebody has something I want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what would that be?” Leia countered as they entered the training room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara shrugged one shoulder.  “Never hurts to pick up some new techniques.”  She paused as she unhooked her utility belt and blaster holster, then laid it neatly in the corner.  She straightened with a wicked smile.  “I also think I’d really enjoy kicking your ass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two hours later, Leia’s ass had been thoroughly kicked more times than she cared to count.  She was laid out, flat on her back, on the relatively soft mats in the training room and breathing heavily.  Mara and the Noghri were excellent instructors; correcting her stance, moving her limbs into the correct position for a particular strike, and ensuring that she wasn’t seriously injured.  That didn’t mean, however, that she liked any of them at the moment.  “Enough,” she finally managed, when she could get her breath back.  “Enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” Mara coaxed from across the room.  “One more time: get it right and then you can be finished.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what you said last time,” Leia wheezed as she rolled over and struggled to her knees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, get it right then.”  Mara padded across the room and offered her hand to help Leia up.  “Follow through with your hand,” she said as she demonstrated the complex maneuver again.  The Noghri and Mara had discussed briefly and come up with a training plan that incorporated not only the Noghri’s techniques, but also the ones Mara deemed most effective.  Mara had been trying to get Leia to perfect this particular sequence for the last twenty or so minutes, but was having very little luck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Leia always follow through with your hand,” Han called as he sauntered into the room, a comical leer on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does that even mean, Solo?” Mara shot back.  Han screwed up his face in thought and finally just shrugged good humoredly and kissed his wife lightly on the mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To what do we owe this pleasure, Captain Solo?” Leia panted, still trying to catch her breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Han jerked hooked one thumb in his blaster belt and jerked his other over his shoulder.  “We thought we might get some target practice in and the kid at the front desk told us you were in here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara’s senses tingled and she muttered, “Skywalker” under her breath at the same moment Leia’s face lit up.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke!” she called happily a split second before her brother walked through the door.  He smiled easily and gave his twin a kiss on the cheek, then looked over at Mara.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jade,” he said with a stiff nod and an uneasy glance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara raised an impeccably groomed eyebrow and crossed her arms, regarding Luke in his light gray combat trousers and jacket.  “Skywalker,” she responded coolly, feeling anything but.  Just looking at him had her twisted in knots.   “I wasn’t expecting my morning session to turn into a Skywalker-Solo clan family reunion,” she drawled in Leia’s direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I wasn’t expecting my morning session to turn into an Imperial bootcamp,” Leia shot back as she rubbed  her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Han and Luke really took the time to look at Leia, Han looking bewildered and Luke trying to hide a smile behind his hand.  “What </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> have you been doing?”  Han asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do look a bit. . .bedraggled,” Luke finally said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia glared at Mara.  She knew her hair was a disaster, her clothes were askew, and she had a feeling she was going to have a faint bruise on her neck from a particularly poorly executed choke hold escape.  It was unfair in the extreme that she, Leia Organa-Solo, former princess of Alderaan, senator, and rebellion heroine would look so disheveled while Mara looked like she’d just been out for nothing more strenuous than brisk walk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke was thinking something similar.  Leia looked like she’d been trampled while Mara, standing near the brushed metal dividing wall, barely looked winded.  She was wearing skin tight black elastex trousers, soft black knee boots meant for indoor training, and a gray tank top that looked suspiciously like standard Rebel Alliance men’s underwear.  Her hair was pulled back in the long braid she wore so often and her fair cheeks were flushed.  She looked, Luke thought, just like what he would have imagined an Imperial assassin to look like: beautiful and deadly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I met Mara on the way down and she volunteered her services in addition to the Noghri,” Leia said as she rolled her sore shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For what?”  Luke asked, looking back and forth between the two women.  From the glare Mara was giving him, he hoped she didn’t suddenly decide to attack him.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unarmed combat,” Mara stated simply as she leaned back.  The cool metal sent little shivers down her arms as she propped up one foot on the wall behind her.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke looked hurt.  “You can find time to train with them, but not work with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Luke, stop it,” Leia said with an imperious wave.  “That’s a lifetime commitment.  This is a couple of afternoons with the best assassins the galaxy has ever produced.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you mean Mara or the Noghri?” Han groused under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mistress Jade is exceptional,” Kabarakh rasped with a polite nod to Mara, which Mara returned, a half smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exceptional, huh?” Han asked, one eyebrow cocked up.  “The kid here is pretty exceptional at hand to hand, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Han-” Luke started with clenched teeth, attempting to head off whatever his brother-in-law had up his sleeve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s say we give Leia here a rest and you two demonstrate something ‘exceptional’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Leia whispered with a soft jab to her husband’s stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just watch, “ he muttered back as Luke and Mara stared at each other, the tension palpable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara could sense Luke’s hesitation.  “What’s the matter, Farmboy?  Don’t feel up to it?” she taunted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he snapped, fed up with her jibes and mood swings and his own stifled longing for her.  “I’d rather not humiliate you this early in the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia looked incredulous, Han looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh, and Mara stared at Luke for a full five seconds before she actually</span>
  <em>
    <span> did </span>
  </em>
  <span>laugh.  She pushed away from the wall and reached for a water bottle, taking a long drink before she turned to face him.  “Skywalker, you humiliating me in unarmed combat isn’t something that keeps me up at night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke’s face hardened and he stared right at Mara.   “I’m sure not, but I still think I ‘d come out on top.”  Han grinned madly and Luke shot him a glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara gaped for a moment then clamped her jaw shut.  “Fine,” she snapped as she rather violently set her water  bottle back down and stalked to the center of the room.  “Let’s see how you do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Han clapped a hand on Luke’s shoulder,  “It’s your funeral, kid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the one who volunteered the information,” Luke murmured out of the corner of his mouth as he took off his lightsaber belt and shrugged out of his jacket.  Looking at Mara, Luke thought Han might just be right.  Maybe Mara really </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> intend to vape him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara dropped into a semi-crouch and centered herself as Luke removed his jacket and stood opposite.  “Only one rule,” she said as she tossed her braid behind her.  “No use of the Force.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Luke protested.  “That’s not fair!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually,” Leia said, amused, “I think it’s perfectly fair.  It puts you on an entirely even playing field.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke grumbled as he dropped into a crouch and Mara felt a curl of heat in her belly as she watched the muscles in his tanned arms ripple.  “Everything else is fair game?” Luke asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Mara responded as she flexed her hands.  “Fight as dirty as you like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I intend to,” Luke said softly and Mara felt another flutter of arousal as she looked into his bright blue eyes.  Caught off guard for even that split second, Skywalker took the opportunity to sweep his leg out and try to knock her feet out from underneath her.  She jumped and tucked into a roll, barely avoiding contact with his leg, then came up facing his back.  She backed away as he spun around and advanced, then suddenly sprinted toward him.  She kicked into a leap at the last possible moment, legs landing solidly over Luke’s shoulders.  Her momentum took them both down, and while Luke attempted to struggle out from under her, Mara twitched her knee, solidly pinning his head to the ground.  She rolled to her feet, somehow keeping her knee in the center of his neck.  “Dirty enough for you?” she asked Luke’s supine form with a faint smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia blinked owlishly at the height and speed Mara had been able to achieve without the Force; she’d  even stretched out with her own senses to determine if she’d been cheating.  She hadn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shavit, Mara,” Luke exclaimed as Mara removed her knee to allow him up.  “Not being able to use the Force isn’t fair!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara rolled her eyes.  “Come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Farmboy.  It puts us on even footing: you’re stronger in the Force, I’m better at this,” she gestured to the training room with her water bottle.  “And stop whining.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t whine,” he snapped.  “Let’s go again.  This time we use the Force,” Luke said as he grabbed the bottle out of her hand and took a long swallow.  Mara’s eyes narrowed, but she didn’t say anything as he handed the bottle back with a grin.  “Don’t think you can handle it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, Skywalker,” Mara said  she punched him in the arm, beginning to enjoy both their verbal and physical bickering despite herself.  “You’re just a sore loser.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke’s grin turned into a full blown smile.  “Always have been.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are they </span>
  <em>
    <span>flirting</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Leia whispered furtively as the combatants took their places in the center of the room.  Han just smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If the first match had been no contest, the second was as evenly matched as any Mara had ever participated in.  While she was undoubtedly better at a pure form of unarmed combat, Luke was almost musical in his grace and oneness with the Force.  What had been a struggle for him before became simple; his acrobatics and speed were, quite simply, matchless.  It took all of her concentration and comparatively meager grasp of the Force to keep herself from losing outright in the first five seconds.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Blocking, ducking, kicking, leaping; the sound of flesh connecting painfully and the rustle of Luke’s combat trousers</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Mara’s senses narrowed to these just these elements as she fought to stay on her feet.  After one particularly vicious jab to her ribs, she knew it was over.  Luke grasped her wrist as he skirted past and used a combination of his own momentum and the Force to flip Mara on to her back with a thud.  He immediately straddled her, knees on either side of her hips, one hand at her throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My round, Jade” he murmured as his thumb brushed along the underside of her jaw, tracing a bead of sweat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vague buzzing arousal that had been thrumming in Mara’s stomach turned into something more closely resembling a giant roar and she swallowed hard.  From the expression on Luke’s face and his sense in the Force, Mara could tell he felt the same frisson of excitement curl in his belly.  His eyes widened and he scrambled off Mara with jerky movements.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Best two out of three?”  Han called jauntily from across the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve wasted too much time down here already,” Mara said as she rose, fighting to keep her voice steady and looking everywhere but at Luke.  “Some other time,” she mumbled as she wiped down her neck and arms with a towel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke watched Mara with something akin to fascination. As predicted, he’d had trouble sleeping last night for thinking of her and that almost-kiss: after the last half hour he wasn’t sure he’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> get her out of his mind.  It was better if he didn’t see her for a few days he resolved, thinking he could distract himself to the point of forgetfulness.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about tomorrow?” he blurted out instead; then decided if he was going to be a prize idiot, he might as well go all in.  “We can work with lightsabers if you’d like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara paused in fastening her utility belt and considered Luke across the expanse of the room. On the one hand she wanted to say no.  Everything about the sudden intensity between them frightened her, both the physical aspect and the mental one.  It was too much; too overwhelming, too overpowering, too everything. She felt the now familiar coiling in her belly and something electric passed between them as they stared at one another: that was the other hand</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The spell was broken as Han cleared his throat.  “Hey kid, you still up for that target practice?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Luke responded, as Mara’s eyes skittered away from his.  “I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Having finished righting herself, Mara swept past Han and Leia without a backwards glance at Luke.  “See you tomorrow, Skywalker.  Same time, same place,” she threw out as she crossed into the main hallway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia looked at Luke, wide eyed. “Not a word, Leia, not a word,” Luke ordered as he strode past, an amused Han trailing in his wake.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia turned to Kabarakh.  “That was an interesting first day, wouldn’t you say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Son of Vader and Mistress Jade are well matched,” he purred.  “She would give him strong daughters and sons.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia choked back a slightly horrified laugh and pondered the statement.  “You know,” she said wonderingly after a moment, “You might be right.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, Luke turned up early.  It was the second night in a row he hadn’t slept well and he was determined to meet Mara with a clear and level head.  He didn’t want to accidentally cut an arm off while distracted by the way her hair caught the light, or the way her breasts heaved when she breathed deeply.  He dropped his gear on a bench, unrolled all the soft mats that had been pushed against the wall, then shrugged off his loose tunic.  He preferred to run through his </span>
  <em>
    <span>katas</span>
  </em>
  <span> with as little clothing as possible; they appeared effortless but in reality it was hard work, both mentally and physically.  He toed off his shoes and bounced lightly on the balls of his feet, stretching and testing the muscles in his legs. He then pulled his arms across his chest, each one in turn, then folded gracefully in half to give his back a good stretch.  He sank into a low pose, hands gliding slowly in front of his body, muscles bunching and thought receding.  He opened himself up to the flow of the Force and felt peace and contentment slowly start to descend as he moved through the long practiced routine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Mara entered the room, she was prepared for a fight.  Everything she’d tried to do over the last several days had only served to distract her for the briefest of moments; it all came back to Skywalker, damn him.  She purposefully arrived early to see if that might throw him off his game, but she should have known better.  As she strode into the room she clenched her fists when she saw he was already there, stripped to the waist and moving through some of the most elegant and precise moves she’d ever seen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, damn, damn</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth trying to dispel the image, but the damage was done.  The vision of Skywalker in loose, low slung, black pants was embedded in her brain and no matter how many deep breaths she took, it wouldn’t go away.  “All right, come on,” she growled in frustration as she threw down her bag and ignited her lightsaber.  The blade extended with its menacing </span>
  <em>
    <span>snap-hiss </span>
  </em>
  <span>and she advanced on Luke.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caught unaware only for the briefest of moments, Luke barely had time to call his own lightsaber to his hand before Mara slashed toward his chest.  Their eyes met: hers hard and angry, his calm and knowing.  He took a few cautious cross steps, lightsaber held steady in front of him.  His eyes never left hers as he waited patiently for the attack they both knew Mara would instigate.  They circled one another cautiously until finally Mara raised her blue blade and brought it crashing down onto Luke’s green one.  He parried and threw her off easily, but made no move to advance.  Mara tried another attack, this time a sweeping sideways hit meant to push him off balance.  He merely circled her blade and threw it off without any apparent effort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara snarled and brought her blade back down.  Their swords crossed and flared, the crackle almost deafening in the quiet room.  “Stop toying with me,” Mara ground out and Luke’s hard-won control finally snapped.  He pressed his advantage; he slid his blade down to the hilt of hers and pushed hard, sending Mara stumbling backward.  She had excellent reflexes and found her footing in an instant but she was now completely on the defensive.  Luke’s blade crackled against hers with one powerful stroke after another, backing her closer and closer to the wall.  When she bumped against the cool steel, her brain registered that it was over mere nano-seconds before it actually was.  In one smooth motion, Luke brought his saber up, thumbed it off, then brought it down using his arm’s momentum to knock Mara’s pommel from her hand.  With a flick of his wrist, the lightsaber ignited again and was held as close as possible to her throat without causing damage.  They stared at one another over the bright green blade, the buzzing echoing the one in Mara’s ears.  Her glance darted to a bead of sweat as it worked its way from his temple to his jaw and her breathing hitched in her throat.  She darted her eyes back to Luke’s and he swallowed visibly.  He removed the blade and switched it off, hilt dropping forgotten from his fingertips.  He made no other move; he merely continued to stare.  Finally, with a gesture so slow there could be no mistaking his intention, he reached his left hand up to cup the back of her head and gently pull her close.  Mara came toward him, unresisting, but he stopped her just before their mouths met.  “Can I kiss you?” he breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Mara nearly moaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Luke said, half to himself, just before his mouth descended on hers.  The kiss was tentative at first; just the faint brush of skin against skin.  With each faint touch of their lips, they leaned incrementally closer until Mara was flush against Luke’s bare chest and their kisses were hungry and open-mouthed.  Mara finally darted  her tongue out to run it along Luke’s bottom lip and the kiss exploded; it was as if they suddenly couldn’t get close or taste long enough.  Luke fisted a hand around Mara’s braid and his fingers set to work loosing her hair.   He brought his other hand to her waist and pushed up the hem of her tank just enough to slide his hand around her hip as his mouth left hers to place hot kisses down the column of her throat.  He sucked at a particularly sensitive patch of skin behind her left ear and Mara was lost.  With a strangled sound, she wrapped her arms around Luke’s neck and slid down the wall behind her, taking them both to the ground.  She wanted, needed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>craved</span>
  </em>
  <span> his weight on top of her and Luke was more than happy to oblige.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved his mouth back to hers as he settled in the lee of her thighs and they both groaned at the contact.  Mara ran her hands frantically over Luke’s chest and back, her hips arching and urging him closer, while Luke occupied his hands with the faintest of caresses against her breasts.  “More,” Mara urged in a throaty voice that seemed to shoot straight to Luke’s groin.  He pulled them both to a sitting position and nearly ripped off her shirt in an effort to oblige.  He had just slid his fingertips under the soft edge of her sports bra and was mere seconds away from freeing her breasts when the door slid open with soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>whoosh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master Luke,” Threepio called with a wave from just inside the door.  Luke had himself and Mara standing in the blink of an eye.  He turned his back to Mara’s chest to shield her: he could feel arousal and annoyance pouring off her in equal amounts, though he was having a hard time deciphering whether it was annoyance at their interruption or his attempt at chivalry.  He gritted his teeth as Mara shifted and pressed her breasts against his back as she pulled her shirt back on.  He might finally dismantle the damn droid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Luke ground out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master Luke, Mistress Leia sent me to request Miss Jade’s presence at the Trade Council meeting this afternoon.  She feels her presence will aid in the-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We get it, Threepio,” Luke said tautly as he ran a hand through his hair and turned back to Mara.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked looked into his eyes with a faint smile.  “Duty calls,” she said huskily, then leaned forward to whisper in his ear.  “I enjoyed our </span>
  <em>
    <span>practice</span>
  </em>
  <span> today.  We’ll have to do it again sometime.”  She trailed a single finger down the center of his chest and then stepped away, looking remarkably composed.  Appearances could be deceiving though: she had to force herself to remember to breathe normally and not tell the droid to go back to wherever the hell he’d come from so she could stay right here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mara,” Luke called out, damned if he was going to be the only one leaving the room flustered.  He crossed the distance between them in three long strides, snaked an arm around her waist, and before she had time to protest brought her hard against his chest and kissed her senseless.  When he pulled away, they were both breathing hard and Mara’s eyes were glazed.  Luke smiled down at her, turned her around, and gave her a gentle push toward the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Threepio,” Luke said to the droid still standing in the doorway.  “If you repeat any of what you’ve seen here I will have you deactivated for a week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I never!” Threepio chirped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m serious Threepio,” Luke said, trying to hide a smile at the indignant tone Threepio employed so well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear,” Threepio muttered as he shuffled off and Luke finally allowed himself to smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And this is the chapter the begins the necessity for an E rating. I'm also adding a warning for a villain with abusive behavior. I know that can be triggering, and I want everybody to have as much information up front as they can have!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Garen took the flask from Erizaina’s fingers with a shaking hand.  The bright green liquid swirled inside the tempered glass and fractured the light on the floor into pale green flecks.  Garen stared hard first at the liquid, then the woman across from him.  “This had better work,” he growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It should,” Erizaina said with a negligent shrug.  “I was able to alter it so that the molecules are more stable.  Theoretically, that should mean it’s safer for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Theoretically?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like I have anyone to test it on, is it?” she asked sharply, arms tightly folded across her chest.  “Even if I did have the appropriate subjects, would you want me to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Madam, I will not tolerate impertinence!” Garen barked in his best Imperial Navy tones as he advanced on his companion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erizaina tossed her hair and stared down the tall blond man across from her.  “Just drink it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lieutenant,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she sneered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With eyes that promised retribution for her insolence, Garen threw back his head and felt the vile substance trickle down his throat.  He tamped down his gag reflex and clenched his fists as he waited for the agony he knew would follow.  Only this time. . .it didn’t.  A warm glow spread through his chest, into his hands, legs, and finally his head.  He felt the power crackling through his veins and he reveled in it.  He glanced at one of the beakers on the desk, commanded it with his mind to break, and watched with glee as it shattered into a million tiny grains of sand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced up at Erizaina, who was staring at him wide-eyed.  “I won’t hurt you,” he said gruffly as she backed into a corner.  “Remember?” he asked softly as he trailed the back of his hand down her face.  “I need you,” he whispered in her ear and pulled her close.  Erizaina trembled and closed her eyes: whether from desire or fear Garen couldn't tell.  After a moment, he decided he didn't care one way or the other and crushed his mouth to hers in a bruising kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Trade Council meeting lasted most of the day.  Mara and Leia sat next to one another at a large rectangular table in one of the larger meeting rooms and the former princess had to nudge her friend at least twice to get her attention.  “What is wrong with you?” she hissed the second time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been a long couple of days,” Mara whispered back with a pointed look.  Leia chose to ignore this until the meeting adjourned and they were headed out the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it’s a rather unorthodox time, but would you like to come over to our rooms to have something to eat?  I find I’m starving.” Leia stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara shook her head.  “Thanks, but no.  I should get home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, please?” Leia pleaded.  “Han’s out all afternoon; it’ll just be you and me and the babies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t really deal well with babies, so-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara only made it mid-way through her sentence before Leia had turned to her aide and asked him, very politely, if he would tell the housekeeper to set two places for their meal.  The young man hurried off to make a discreet com, while Leia turned to smile brightly at Mara.  “Do you like roast nerf?  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow or another, Mara found herself having a plate of roast nerf and neeps with a glass of very fine Chandrillian wine at the Organa-Solo residence.  She wasn’t entirely sure that she’d ever actually agreed to be here; Leia was a formidable opponent in the manipulation ring.  Mara speared a neep with her fork and tried to listen to whatever it was Leia was saying, but her mind was elsewhere.  Specifically, her mind was in a training room on the 450th floor of a building three blocks east.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mara?  Mara!”  Leia called from across the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?  Sorry,” Mara said quickly, chagrined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> with you?” Leia asked, her tone conveying more confusion that annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-,” before Mara could answer, Leia cut her off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my brother, isn’t it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara stood abruptly from the table and pushed her chair back.  “I am not discussing this with you,” she said, her face hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia nodded, her eyes wide.  “I understand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s just so-and I’m-and he-,” Mara babbled as she paced and gesticulated wildly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia fought back a smile.  “Yes, I understand exactly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara stopped abruptly and sighed heavily.  “Do you ever just want to be somebody else?” she asked as she turned to face the window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not in recent years, but yes, I know that feeling,” Leia answered as she stood and crossed the room to her troubled friend.  She stood next to Mara, both staring out the panoramic windows, watching the city come alive with lights.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just so restless,” Mara confessed, though she kept the blue-eyed reason to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So go blow off some steam,” Leia said with a shrug.  “Go out, have fun.  You’re not exactly old or infirm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara pondered that for a moment.  “The Emperor didn’t really want me fraternizing with people outside his inner circle when I lived here before, and mostly I didn’t care.  But sometimes I </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get out; I’d put on a disguise so no one from the court could report about it and I’d go out dancing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did it help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Most of the time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia shrugged again.  “Then go out dancing.”  She raised an eyebrow.  “If I wasn’t an old married woman, I’d go with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>“Solo,” Han barked as quietly as possible into his comlink.  It was just barely past twenty-one hundred hours, but he and Leia had already bedded down for the night.  Having twins was tiring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Han,” Luke’s disembodied voice called from the other end of the line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke?  What’s wrong?” Han asked as he stood up from the bed and padded to the living room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, nothing’s wrong,” Luke said, a little too flippantly in Han’s opinion.   “Is it too late?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Han scrubbed a hand through his hair then scratched his bare chest, vaguely irritated at his brother-in-law’s attempt to be coy.   “Kid, you already know the answer to that question.  I’m an old man.  What can I do for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wondered if you might come over and have a late meal?” Luke asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, something on your mind, Junior?” Han responded as he made his way to the kitchen and began caf preparations.  He knew Luke’s routine when something was bothering him: not something of monumental importance, but something gnawing at him just the same.  He could see Luke’s rueful smile in his mind’s eye and was rewarded with a small chuckle from the comlink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That transparent, am I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like glass,” Han responded with a smile of his own.  He yawned a bit then continued.  “Give me half an hour.  I’ll meet you at your place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good.  And Han?  Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem, kid.  Just make sure you start shielding or whatever it is you do.  Your sister’s going to wake up any minute and track you down if she thinks anything’s wrong.”  Han said as he sipped his caf. He knew the Skywalkers well enough to read like a data-pad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke chuckled again.  “Already done, my friend.  Already done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Han disconnected the call, then thumbed it on again.  “Antilles?” he called when com crackled to life.  “Suit up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Luke answered his door, he was vaguely surprised to see Han and Wedge.  He ushered them in with a round of hugs and backslapping.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wedge looked into his friends face and instantaneously knew he was agitated.  “Luke, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Luke said a little too brightly.  “It’s good to see you.  Come in and have a drink.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They settled into Luke’s common room and Wedge raised an eyebrow as Luke poured a glass of whiskey for each of them.  Luke knocked his back in one gulp and both Wedge’s eyebrows shot up to his forehead.  “I must say, I’m a bit surprised.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?  We’ve done our share of drinking together,” Luke protested as he poured another glass of the amber liquid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Han and Wedge laughed and Han slapped a hand on Luke’s shoulder.  “Kid, I haven’t seen you pick up a drink in years.  Come to think of it, I haven’t seen you have fun in years.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have fun!” Luke spluttered, indignant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Name one time, in the last five years, that you’ve had fun that doesn’t involve Jedi training or combat,” Wedge demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are Jedi Knights even allowed to have fun?” Han asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And when was the last time you got laid?”  Wedge queried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a good question and one I’m glad you asked,” Han said as he leaned forward, propping his elbows on his legs and allowing his hands to hang loose between his knees.  “You know he’s got this. . .</span>
  <em>
    <span>thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>for Mara.”</span>
</p>
<p><span>Wedge nearly choked on his drink.  “As in Jade?  You</span> <em><span>do</span></em><span> have a death wish, don’t you?”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Han grinned.  “You know Wedge, sometimes I think he does.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t,” Luke protested mildly, swallowing a sip of his drink.  “Anyway it’s not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  It’s just a thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh well that makes it all nice and clear, junior,” Han retorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Luke, I don’t want to rain on your parade, but I’m not sure any kind of </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>with Mara Jade is a good idea,” Wedge said very seriously.  “She’s. . .”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Han protested before Wedge could finish.  “I like Mara.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wedge shook his head.  “I never said I didn’t.  I just think she’s dangerous.”  He turned to Luke.  “She did tell any number of people that she was going to kill you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke dismissed the concern with a wave of his hand.  “I never thought she was actually going to go through with it.”  He paused to consider his words.  “Rather, I hoped she wouldn’t go through with it.  And she didn’t.  So it doesn’t matter anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wedge didn’t look mollified.  “Have you slept with her?” he blurted out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Luke said slowly, not willing to meet either man’s eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’ve done something else,” Han stated smugly, linking his hands behind his head and leaning back in his chair.  Luke said nothing, but the look he shot at his brother-in-law would have felled a lesser man.  As it was, Han simply grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wedge set his glass down on the low table and leaned forward, dropping his head into his hands.  “Oh Luke.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that bad!” Luke protested.  “At least she’s not opposed to me on religious grounds or an Imperial spy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anymore,” Wedge murmured darkly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what you need?” Han asked as he suddenly sat up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke looked at him warily.  “Judging by the look on your face I’m going to go ahead and say that I’m not doing whatever it is you’re about to suggest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Han nudged Wedge and shot him a look.  “Oh I think you’re right,” Wedge said with a knowing smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What you need, kid,” Han continued “Is a distraction: take your mind off Jade.”  He smiled and spread his arms to indicate the three of them.  “And we’re going to provide it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you can’t go dressed like that,” Wedge said as he gestured to Luke’s black fitted tunic and trousers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with this?” Luke asked.  “It’s either this or a flight-suit.  I think that’s all I own anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>else?”  Wedge asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke thought for a moment, then headed to the closet near the front entrance.  “I think I still have that outfit I wore on Yavin for the medal ceremony in the temple,” he said as he rifled around amongst the cloaks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Han dropped his head back on the sofa with a resigned sigh and Wedge shook his head as he stood.  “Luke, I hate to tell you this, but that wasn’t all that great of an outfit back then.  It’s certainly not going to help you plead your case now.”  He kicked Han and motioned to the door.  “Let’s swing by my place first; I’m sure I’ve got something that’ll fit you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he ushered his friends out of his apartment, Luke muttered to himself. “And everyone wonders why I always wear black.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>The lower levels of Coruscant were home to any number of unsavory characters and bars and Wedge and Han seemed to know quite a number of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about this place?” Luke asked as they stopped in front of a gaudy looking dance club he’d suddenly felt drawn to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wedge looked up and shrugged.  “Good as any, I suppose.”  He shot a grin at Han and Luke.  “Ready to have some fun?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You might have to remind me how,” Luke yelled over the music as they entered the building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can help with that,” Han bellowed as he waggled a finger in the air then pointed at Wedge.  “You-find a table,” the point turned to Luke.  “You-find a woman.”  Luke laughed, Han pushed his way to the bar, and Wedge started scanning the room.  He indicated for Luke to stay put, then maneuvered his way toward what looked like a hostess stand in the corner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Left on his own, Luke scanned the room with the Force.  Somewhere on the dance floor was the presence that felt very familiar, but the blond woman he kept bringing his sense back to didn’t look like anyone he’d ever met before and the number of beings she’d surrounded herself with made it difficult to sense her completely.   He couldn’t make out her features in the gloom, but her body was lean and graceful, her breasts were generous, and she moved in ways he hadn’t known it was possible for a human female to move.  Her hips and torso seemed to move independently of one another in time to the rhythm of the slowly pulsing bass and her hands dragged themselves up and down her sides, accentuating the undulating movement of her hips.  She tossed her head and bit her bottom lip as she continued to gyrate and Luke was hit by a simultaneous wave of recognition and lust.  He knew that gesture; knew that face.  As soon as his mind had put two and two together, he was able to pick out her Force signature as clearly as if she’d been standing in the room alone.  With a single-minded intent, he made his way across the dance floor, cloaking his presence in the Force.  He came up behind Mara, no real thought about how to proceed, except that he knew he had to touch her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke laid his hands on the slick, exposed skin of Mara’s waist and she whirled around, presumably to remove his hands from either her person or his body.  Recognition suddenly flashed on her face “Skywalker,” she breathed, somewhere between annoyed growl and a purr.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke was startled to note she wore lenses in her eyes that made them dangerously close to his own blue.  She looked so different, but he didn’t think it would ever matter to him what she looked like or how she wore her hair: he felt drunk on the essence of her. His prosthetic hand tightened on her hip and his left came up to ghost over the tips of her blunt cut, platinum blond wig.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like it,” he said softly in her ear, using the Force to amplify his words, then caught the lobe between his teeth and bit down gently.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara shivered and sucked in a breath.  “Better than the red?” she murmured into his ear, then dropped her lips to his neck to suck on a tiny piece of skin just above his collar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stars, Mara,” Luke breathed shakily.  She pulled back and smiled a smile he’d never seen before.  It was sensuous and full of promise as her hands slid over his chest and rested on his shoulders.  “Dance with me,” she mouthed, and Luke didn’t think he could have resisted if the entire Imperial army suddenly descended on Coruscant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t danced like this in years, but it wasn’t as if there were steps to remember.  It was simple: the press of bodies and undulation of hips was as old as time itself. Luke wrapped his arms around Mara’s waist and slid them slowly down to fully grasp the tight curve of her rear and pull her tight against him. She gasped slightly, more felt than heard, and Luke sucked in a breath, his hands flexing against the sleek fabric of her tight trousers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you know I’d be here?” Mara asked breathily as she ran her hands up Luke’s chest and then back down to his waist.  He felt so good under her fingertips; strong and warm and smooth.  She was pleased to see him out of his ‘uniform’, though she rather wickedly thought she’d rather just see him out of everything altogether.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t,” he said, mouth against her ear. “Han suggested I needed to blow off some steam and then the Force guided us here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leia didn’t tell you?” she asked, suddenly wary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke shook his head and dropped a kiss to her exposed collar bone. “Nope, I haven’t even talked to her this evening.” He glanced down at her breasts and he could feel any remaining blood drain straight out of his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara smiled to herself at Luke’s faintly poleaxed expression and gracefully turned her back to him, grasped his hands in hers, and slid both sets down her body.  She was so relieved he was here: she’d thought she just needed to get out and be someone else for a little while, but the rightness of his hands on her body was undeniable. She was forming a mental picture of what she’d do to him when she got him out of his clothes, when she felt him growl low in his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke didn’t know what was wrong with Mara’s shields this evening: either she was very drunk or didn’t care, but they were definitely down and the images assaulting him nearly brought him to his knees.   Long red hair spread over his thighs and belly as her mouth worked him, her breasts high and firm as she rode him.  They were just flashes, but it was more than enough.  “Don’t even think them if you can’t back them up, Jade,” he ground out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara whirled to face him, embarrassed he’d seen her thoughts, though strangely aroused at the same time.  “What?” she demanded, trying to sound affronted.  “Stay out of my head.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke leaned forward, his lips not quite touching hers.  “Wasn’t in your head.” He placed a trail of kisses across her cheek and down to her neck as his hands gripped her tight and pulled her flush against him again. She gasped and he smiled to himself.  “You were projecting,” he murmured weakly as she arched against him, dragging her chest against his in a tortuously slow undulation.  Luke couldn’t resist any longer and buried his hands in her hair to hold her head still as his lips sought hers in a searing kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She certainly wasn’t ignorant of Skywalker’s kisses; he’d already proved he knew his way around a woman, but this was different: this was more</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span>  His tongue traced the seam of her lips and she parted them in response.  His fingers slid up and down her nearly bare back and she wrapped her arms around his neck in response.  She felt. . .she didn’t know what she felt.  It was a heady mix of desire, affection, and intoxication.  She returned the kiss eagerly, tongue darting out to caress his own warm mouth and her hands threading through the soft blond hair at the nape of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke lost himself in Mara.  The feel of her tongue, her lips, her hands, her skin: under the flashing lights and pulsing music, it was almost overwhelming.</span>
  
  <span>He lifted his head and looked into her eyes.  “We’re leaving,” he said abruptly, fitting his hand into hers and tugging her after him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara turned on her autopilot and dug in her heels.  “Skywalker,” she warned as she jerked her hand back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke was back with her in less than a second.  He gripped her arms hard and pressed a bruising kiss to her mouth.  “We can do this here, or we can go back to my apartment.  But it’s happening, and it’s happening now.”  Mara simply gaped.  She imagined she’d seen all aspects of Luke’s personality; boyish farmer, idealistic Jedi, beleaguered companion.  But she hadn’t met this</span>
  <em>
    <span> man.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  His eyes were impossibly blue as he reached up confidently to caress the underside of her breast with the back of his hand.  She moaned involuntarily and grasped his neck to pull his head down to hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My place is closer,” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was right; her apartment was closer.  The walk took less than ten minutes, but Luke swore it was the longest ten minutes of his life.  As they’d stepped off the dance floor, he’d caught Han’s eye across the room and had gestured that he was leaving.  Any other time, he’d have found the astonished glance amusing, but the only thing he could think of was getting Mara someplace private, and quickly.  When they stepped into the comparatively bright light of the sidewalk outside the bar, Luke really took in Mara’s appearance.  The blond bob suited her features and her heavy makeup accentuated her eyes, making her almost unrecognizable.  Her lips were swollen from his kisses and the sight of her barely clad figure made him weak.  He wanted to drop to his his knees then and there to press kisses to the taut skin of her stomach, but even through the haze of lust, knew he shouldn’t.  He settled instead for trailing his fingers ever so lightly across her back as they headed to her flat.  He could feel her shudder under his hand, but was unprepared as she turned and launched herself at him, pushing him into the shadows behind a parked speeder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mara, what-?” he managed before her mouth descended on his.  He didn’t protest any further as her teeth grazed his lower lip and her hand palmed him through his trousers.  He circled his hips against her hand and made a low noise in the back of his throat as his hand, seemingly of its own volition, dipped inside the low neckline of her top to roll a sensitive nipple between his fingertips.  Mara broke away from the kiss with a gasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here.  Now,” she stated breathlessly as she began to work the fastenings on his belt. </span>
</p>
<p><span>For a split second, Luke considered it.  He wanted her, wanted her badly, but behind a speeder against a ferrocrete</span> <span>wall wasn’t the way he wanted it to be their first time.  He sighed and very reluctantly removed her hands.  “Not like this,” he stated firmly.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Skywalker, I don’t care,” Mara panted as she tried to tug her hands out of his grasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara made an exasperated noise and looked suspiciously close to tears.  “But I don’t!  What’s wrong with here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers.  “Because I can’t do this here.”  He opened their singular connection in Force and let images flow from his mind to hers</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span>  These weren’t the half-thought out flashes she’d accidentally let slip earlier; these were fully formed, erotic scenes that crashed over her in vivid detail.  She was on a crisp white bed, red hair spread over the sheets, naked and writhing as Skywalker dipped his blond head between her thighs.  She reveled in the vision and let herself be drawn deeper into his mind as he took her head between his hands and kissed her deeply.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In her mind, Skywalker kissed up the inside of her thigh, hands gripping her hips and thumbs stroking the sensitive skin just above her hip-bones.  He ran his hands down to her knees to push her legs wider and nipped lightly at the line his thumbs had been tracing moments earlier.  “Luke,” the Mara in his vision panted, “Please.”  He slid his hands up the inside of her thighs as he smiled up at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Patience,” the mental Skywalker chided, even as he dipped his head to touch his tongue to the slick flesh beneath her damp curls.  Mara cried out in relief and Luke settled into a more comfortable position as his tongue lapped at her.  He licked and sucked as she fisted her hands tightly into his hair and finally shattered, shaking against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke dropped out of his mentally induced fog when he realized the Mara in his arms was shaking and making the same breathless mewling noises as the one in his head.  Somehow they’d reversed their positions; her back was against the wall and his hands were on either side of her, effectively trapping her.  He looked down, eyes wide, and was met with a stunned, sated gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you just. . .?” he asked hoarsely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked and nodded and tried to steady herself with a single deep breath, which turned into a series of short gasps.  “Did you know we could. . .?” she asked as she let her hands drop from around his neck to hang limply at her sides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke shook his head violently.  “No, I had no idea.  I’ve never. . .I mean,” he swallowed hard.  “Who would I have ever done that with?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara blinked a few more times and shook her head a bit, as if clearing cobwebs from her mind.  She looked back up at Luke; even though she was currently as satisfied as she'd ever been by a lover, the look in his eyes made her hot all over again.  Flushed with pleasure she brought his hands down from the wall and took one of them in hers.  “Come on, Farmboy,” she said seductively.  “Let’s go take care of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made it the short distance back to Mara’s apartment without further incident, though Mara was vaguely thrilled and concerned that she might end up being kriffed in an alleyway after all with the way Skywalker was looking at her.  Neither of them said anything else on the walk back, nor did they touch apart from their intertwined fingers.  It was enough to keep them both hot and bothered, as Skywalker kept rubbing his thumb suggestively against the inside of her wrist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as they crossed the threshold Luke took  her in his arms and was working the fastenings of her top as he nibbled on the sensitive skin at the juncture of her neck and shoulder.  “Bedroom,” he stated simply then groaned as Mara untucked his shirt and ran her nails across his abdomen with one hand and pushed his jacket off his shoulders with the other.  She tugged him toward a door on the left, kicking off her shoes and peeling off her skintight trousers as best she could between walking backward and Luke’s insistent caresses.  By the time they’d reached the doorway, she had divested herself of the trousers and Luke had managed to remove both of their tops.  She leaned against the door clad only in a very small pair of black underwear, the metal cool against her back as Luke reached out to cup her breasts.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d had other women; he’d had a few of them in some wonderfully inventive ways during the rebellion, but as he gazed at Mara, he thought he’d never seen a woman that pleased him quite as much.  He watched his own permanently tanned hands caress her pale breasts and was fascinated by the difference in color.  The dusky pink nipples hardened under both his touch and his gaze and he leaned down to finally taste them.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara pressed herself against Luke and held his head to her breast.  “Skywalker,” she breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke pulled away from her breast with a sucking sound and crowded her against the door.  “Luke,” he stated quietly, his tone not masking the fire in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Mara asked, feeling slow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke.  My name is Luke,” he repeated, faltering a little as Mara dragged a hand down his flat stomach to unclasp his belt buckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Mara said against his chest as she leaned forward to kiss a line down the center of his breastbone.  She dropped to her knees and pulled his trousers down as she did so, helping Luke remove his boots in the process.  She didn’t rise back up, as Luke expected her to, but stayed on her knees and slowly removed the blond wig from her head.  Her own red tresses fell down around her naked shoulders and Luke was suddenly harder than he’d ever been in his entire life.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You told me my hair was pretty,” Mara explained as she ran her hands up the backs of his firm thighs, over his ass, and hooked her fingers in the waistband of his dark grey boxer briefs with a knowing smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stars Mara, it’s gorgeous, but, you don’t have to. . .” he trailed off on a groan as she tugged down the last pieces of his clothing and licked her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sshh,” she admonished as she took his cock firmly in her hand, rubbing her thumb gently around the tip.  “You got to have your fun, now let me have mine. . .Luke.”  Just as she said his name for the first time he could really remember, she slipped her lips over him and ran her tongue along the sensitive ridge.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke grunted and threw his head back, both from the warmth of her mouth and her use of his name.  He fisted his hands into her hair as she took him deeper.  “Mara,” he gasped after a few moments.  “Stop, stop.”  He was wound so tight and it had been so long that as much as he was enjoying Mara’s mouth he wouldn’t last much longer, and he wanted to be inside her.  He grasped her upper arms and pulled her lips up to meet his own as he propelled them backwards toward the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They landed rather awkwardly, but no one was around to care.  Luke reached down, never breaking the kiss, to divest Mara of the last scrap of her clothing so there was nothing between them but skin.  Mara closed her eyes in bliss and bit down on Luke’s shoulder as his fingers found her wetness and slipped inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gods, you’re so wet,” Luke murmured as he slipped another finger inside.  Mara said nothing; she simply arched against him and hooked one long leg behind his knee in an attempt to bring him closer and nuzzled his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” Luke said conversationally as moved his hand upward slightly to play with her clit.  “I didn’t actually get to have my fun earlier.  I didn’t get to taste you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara groaned and opened her eyes, still the bright blue of the false lenses.  “Don’t care,” she panted and with one swift movement that took Luke by surprise, flipped them over so she straddled his stomach.  “I need you, and I need you now.  No more playing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Luke’s turn to groan as his hardness brushed against her ass, twitching at the idea of being so very close to its goal.  He surged up and toppled them both over, taking her breast in his mouth and pinning her hands above her head in the same motion.  He licked his way from her breast to the sensitive patch behind her ear.  Mara wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him close as she lifted her hips to his.  He reached down to position himself and after a brief pause to collect himself, he slid forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both moaned as he pushed in to the hilt.  Luke let go of her hands and braced himself on his forearms.  Once free, Mara’s hands drifted up and down his back as they found a steady rhythm and her legs clutched him tightly.  He adjusted the angle of his hips slightly and Mara gasped and arched her back at the sudden streak of pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better?” Luke queried with a slight smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...yes...Luke...yes,” she hissed as she closed her eyes and met his hips with hers.  After a few moments, she opened her eyes and stared into his for a long moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mara?” he asked, concerned.  Her eyes drifted closed again and he felt a tugging sensation in the Force.  He recognized it as Mara, and immediately opened up to her, craving the additional connection.  Their senses swirled and mingled and it was like nothing either of them had ever experienced.  “Kriff me!” Mara exclaimed in wonderment as she threw back her head, and Luke knew she wasn’t speaking literally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can. . .feel you,” he murmured as he surged forward.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” she gasped against his neck and she felt his pleasure at the movement.  He groaned and sought her mouth, their movements suddenly frantic.  It had been good to begin with but, with the added and unexpected benefit of the Force, it was almost painfully erotic.  Mara struggled toward her own release as Luke snapped his hips against hers, his hand reaching blindly for hers.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They tangled their fingers together just as Mara felt a wave of sensation begin to crest in her belly.  “Oh, don’t stop,” she panted as she tightened her fingers on his and flung herself into their combined pleasure.  She arched upward and stifled a cry, her bliss blurring into his as he thrust one final time, calling out her name as he found his own release.  He collapsed, boneless, against her sweat drenched breasts and thought he’d never been happier.  Mara chuckled tiredly and wrapped him in her arms.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could die a happy man, could you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke didn’t bother to lift his head.   “I’d rather not, “ he murmured.  “But I could.”  She chuckled again and he softly kissed her breast.  They lay quiet for a long moments before Luke stirred and rolled them both to their sides.  He pulled her back to his chest and idly fingered a strand of her hair.  “Mara?” he asked  quietly, not wanting to intrude into her thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmhm,” she murmured and stretched languidly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you know. . .I mean about. . .?” he trailed off and Mara could feel his embarrassment shimmering through the Force.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About the-the,” she struggled to find the right word.  “The Force connection?” she finally settled as she turned to face him.  At his embarrassed nod, she shook her head.  Luke let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and she looked into his face.  “Why would you think I did?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke shrugged awkwardly.  “You’ve had a sense of the Force your whole life; what it can do, how you can use it.  I’ve only known about it for a comparatively short time and I haven’t. . .well, there haven’t been that many women.”  He paused for a moment and averted his eyes.  “None in fact.” At her disbelieving look, he shook his head and corrected himself.  “ I mean, none that were Force sensitive anyway.  And, well, I wondered if it was something that went along with two people uh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>together</span>
  </em>
  <span>, being strong in the Force.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara considered him for a moment, his shyness touching.  “No,” she finally answered with a small laugh.  “Not that I’m aware of anyway.  If this was something that happened just by being Force sensitive, I’m pretty sure I’d have spent all of my teens and most of my adult life seeking out other Force users and just getting laid.”  She was rewarded by his own version of the signature Solo lopsided grin and a soft kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I stay?” he mumbled into her hair as he drifted off to sleep a few minutes later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara didn’t answer; she didn’t let men stay over.  But as she looked at her sleeping friend turned lover, something tender and soft unfurled in her chest and she brushed his dark gold hair off his forehead with a kiss.  She knew she’d probably regret it, but she made no move to awaken him.  Minutes later they were both asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Erizaina gasped for breath as she ducked around a corner.  “Garen!” she shouted, trying to slow her heart rate to something resembling normal.  “I want to go home,” she pleaded to the air,  hoping to appeal to the kindness she hoped still lurked under his increasingly menacing facade.  She dashed away tears and tried to shrink into the shadows cast by the flickering light fixture overhead, knowing that if he found her before his anger had had a chance to dissipate, it could very well mean her life.  She chanced a peek back around the corner and suddenly felt a phantom hand close around her throat.  She spun around, eyes wide, fingers clawing at her neck, lungs gasping for breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garen stood at the end of the hallway, one black gloved hand extended,  still as a statue.  “Garen,” Erizaina managed to choke out as he strode forward.  He dropped his hand and Erizaina fell to the floor, gasping.  Garen knelt beside her and stoked her hair.  “I don’t want to hurt you,” he murmured softly, then reached down to gather her in his arms.  “But I can’t let you go.  You must know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Erizaina pleaded against his chest, her voice muffled by his black chest-plate mock up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he said sharply.  “I can’t do this without you.  I need you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are millions of other chemists in the galaxy!” she protested hoarsely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But they’re not you, are they?  The Force didn’t send them to me in that alley. No, Eri, you’ll stay with me.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erizaina simply whimpered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, Mara woke in stages.  She first surfaced to consciousness to kick off the covers: she wasn’t sure she’d ever been so overheated.  She drifted off again until a shaft of sunlight fell directly across her eyes: she fluttered her eyelashes and rolled over, thinking the pillow was quite hard.  The third time she awakened, she was instantly alert.  She rolled over to clutch a pillow to her chest, but instead of softness, she encountered a warm body.  She sat bolt upright, clutching the sheet instead  and startling her bedmate awake in the process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke opened his eyes slowly and smiled lazily up at Mara.  “Morning,” he replied in a husky voice that made her breath catch.  He raised a hand and trailed his fingers down </span>
  <span>her arm, the touch raising gooseflesh in its wake.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” she croaked, pulling the sheet up to cover her breasts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke raised an eyebrow and glanced pointedly at Mara’s chest.  “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> already seen them you know.”  She flushed and Luke sat up, tugging the sheet from her unresisting hands.  “And I think I’d like to see them again,” he whispered as he leaned in to capture her lips and brush his palm across the aforementioned breast.  Mara returned the kiss for a few heartbeats, then raised her hands to his chest to push him away gently.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, Farmboy,” she said as she pulled the sheet back up slowly and stared at her lap.  “I’m not very good at this,” Mara said, twisting the cotton in her hands.  It was the most un-Mara thing Luke had ever seen her do and the vulnerability of the gesture tugged at his heart.  “I don’t know what happens next.  I’ve never had a morning after,” she admitted quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You may not believe this,” Luke said.  “But I can’t remember the last time I woke up with a woman.”  He smiled slightly, scooted his hip against hers, and slipped an arm around her waist.  “Though I will say it seems to have its merits,” he said as he nuzzled her shoulder, then continued a path to the spot he’d discovered behind her ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara mewled in the back of her throat and ran her hands through his hair, loving the cool softness against her heated skin.  “We really shouldn’t,” she stated without conviction even as she leaned down to place her own kisses down the corded muscles in his neck and her hand idly traced patterns against his chest.  Luke shuddered against her and laid her back on the bed, following the move with light kisses along her toned stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No?” he questioned after he nipped her navel and soothed the slight sting with his tongue.  Mara’s only response was to pull him up by the shoulders and kiss him hard.  Luke chuckled against her mouth and felt her return the smile.  “What changed your mind?” he asked lightly, hands roaming liberally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh just shut up and kiss me,” she said on a sigh.  Luke was more than happy to oblige.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their lovemaking had been nothing like the frenzy of last night; rather, it had been slow, deliberate and intensely satisfying.  Lost in their own thoughts, both wondering at the strangeness of their new situation, they lay silently on their backs in the bed, just the tips of their fingers barely touching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raising herself on one elbow above him, Mara again traced patterns on his chest, her fingertip following the faint, white lines of scars that criss-crossed his chest and abdomen.  “Luke?” she finally inquired, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” he answered lazily, eyes closed, hands behind his head, enjoying the warm sunlight that filtered through the sheer curtains and bathed the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are these from?” she asked, leaning over to peer down at his stomach and tapping one of the larger marks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, then blew out a breath.  He knew this peaceful morning was too good to last.  “The Emperor,” he finally stated, trying to keep his voice emotionless.  He could feel Mara’s hand still and felt her Force sense wobble.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her lift her hand to trace the faint pink lines of her own lightning induced injuries with a concerned expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They won’t scar,” he assured her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke turned his head on the pillow to look at her.  “I don’t think they’ll scar,” he repeated.  “Mine looked a lot worse. . .after.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t concerned about that,” Mara snapped, looking embarrassed and flopping back onto her pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All right,” Luke said slowly, confused at the abruptness in her shift in mood.  “What </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> you concerned about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing,” she snapped again, then threw off the bedclothes and yanked her robe off a nearby chair.  “I’m taking a shower.”  She wrapped her robe around her in a huff and practically ran to the ‘fresher, leaving a very confused Luke staring after her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara pressed her forehead against the glass of the shower door and ran her hands over her arms as the water sluiced over her back.  She hadn’t been lying earlier when she’d said she didn’t know what to do: she really didn’t.  Somewhere or another she’d come to truly consider Skywalker a friend; she cared for him and she’d crossed a line last night.  That thought alone was enough to make her panic, as she hadn’t allowed herself to feel that for anyone in a long, long time.  She supposed she cared for Karrde, but in a distant, professional way.  She felt neither distant nor professional toward Skywalker.  The problem, when she thought about it, was that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.  He was pushy, idealistic, and often maddeningly serene, but he was also driven, compassionate and, the one she would never have believed, amusing.  Luke Skywalker, of all the people in the galaxy, made her smile.  She groaned and banged her head lightly against the glass in frustration at the situation and at herself.  Sleeping with him would have been one thing; introducing the Force took the entire encounter to a much more meaningful level.  She groaned again: if she had figured that out, Skywalker certainly would have, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She poured cleanser in her hands and absently washed her hair, looking down at the pinkish welts just barely visible across her breasts.  When she’d realized what the web of scars over Luke’s chest was from, she felt like she’d been kicked in the gut.  Force lightning </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt:</span>
  </em>
  <span> a few small bursts had nearly incapacitated her for days.  Her own wounds were nothing compared to what Skywalker’s must have been and she could not imagine the agony he must have endured with injuries like that, injuries her </span>
  <em>
    <span>beloved master</span>
  </em>
  <span> had inflicted.  She scrubbed her hands over her face in frustration.  The entire situation was entirely too complicated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Luke dragged himself out of bed and drew on his undershorts and trousers.  He poked around the apartment, hoping Mara had a second ‘fresher and was delighted to find one attached to what looked like an office.  The ‘fresher had a very small shower as well, which Luke decided to take advantage of.  He saw no other cleansers except the small bar of perfumed soap by the sink.  Shrugging his shoulders and sniffing the bar, he laughed to himself.  Instead of the green, asexual scent he’d expected, his nose was greeted by what he could only describe as pink and fruity.  Mara Jade was full of surprises.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he stepped under the spray and lathered his hair, Luke thought about what a surprise this morning had been.  He didn’t know exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’d expected,  but it certainly hadn’t been languid, sun drenched sex followed by a fruit scented shower.  He wasn’t complaining about either; the scent would dissipate but would forever remind him of Mara, and the lovemaking had been. . .something of a revelation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke would be the first person to admit that he hadn’t been with a woman in far too long, but that could not possibly account for the dryness in his mouth or the fluttering in his stomach when he woke and the first thing he saw was her; tangled hair sparking bright red in the sunlight, skin so pale and fine he could trace all the veins on the inside of her arms, her mouth wide and lush.  They’d slept only five or six hours between sessions, but his first thought on waking had been that he had to have her again.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rinsed quickly as he tried to puzzle out the strange turn of events of last night and this morning, then dried himself with the small hand towel near the sink.  He redressed as far as he was able with what he’d taken with him, then peeked his head into Mara’s bedroom.  Her shower still appeared to be running, so he padded barefoot to the kitchen to see about making some caf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara emerged from her shower feeling only marginally better.  She was clean, at least.  She toweled off and pulled on her navy blue silk, ankle length robe; one of the few indulgences she’d allowed herself when she was with Karrde’s organization.  She took a deep breath and opened the refresher door, only to blow it out loudly when she determined Skywalker was nowhere in the immediate vicinity.  The bright flash of anger that had sparked upon finding him gone receded when her ears picked up the sound of banging in the kitchen and the smell of freshly brewed caf floated into her nostrils.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara crossed her arms as she headed nervously toward the kitchen.  She didn’t have the slightest clue what to say to Skywalker; six months ago she’d have just ordered him out of her house, but she’d made a promise to both of them that they were friends, and she would not allow herself to behave that way.  She wasn’t even sure she actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to behave that way.  Stripped of her ability to simply avoid him, she rounded the corner and stopped dead in her tracks, a slow grin spreading across her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke stood with his back to her, still shirtless, which she couldn’t honestly say she minded.  His snug navy Bloodstripe trousers molded to his backside, his damp hair was in disarray, and the muscles in his back rippled as he stirred sweetener into a cup of caf.  The best part about the kitchen tableau was the fact that Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight, hero of the Rebellion, and sometime savior of the galaxy was shaking his hips to an internal beat, bumping them this way and that.  Mara raised a hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter but was ultimately unsuccessful.  The sound gurgled up before she could stop it and Luke whirled around, face and chest flushing lightly in embarrassment, but smiling nonetheless.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke had never heard Mara laugh; chuckle, chortle, snort, but never outright laugh.  The girlish sound gladdened his heart, even if she was laughing </span>
  <em>
    <span>at</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Skywalker,” Mara laughed as she took a deep breath and sat at the kitchen table, a hand pressed to her chest.  Luke simply smiled and handed her a mug, then took a seat across from her.  Her laughter faded into silence as they regarded one another across the table.  “Look,” Mara said after long moments of uncomfortable silence.  “What I said before about never having done this before?  That was true.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Luke responded with a solemn nod.  “I haven’t really either.  Not in at least nine or ten years.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara huffed.  “Well, what did you do back then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” Luke said quietly and shifted uncomfortably in his chair.  “I’d rather we figured out what we were going to do rather than what I did back then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara raised a brow.  “That bad, eh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke looked heavenward and blew out a breath.  “You have no idea,” he murmured, running the tips of his fingers around the rim of his coffee cup.  As though mustering his courage, he took a deep breath.  “I like  you,” he began.  “I like having you as a friend, as new as that is.  And I like. . .whatever it is that’s between us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara fiddled with her own mug and brushed a damp strand of hair out of her face.  “That’s the multi-million credit question, isn’t it?” she asked, not able to meet Luke’s steady gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached across the table and pried her hand away from the mug she had a death grip on.  “But that’s not something we have to decide right now,” he said soothingly as he stroked his thumb over her knuckles.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you suggesting we just ‘enjoy’ one another?” Mara asked, torn between more laughter and shock that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luke Skywalker</span>
  </em>
  <span> would suggest such an arrangement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke lowered his lashes and dipped his head in embarrassment.  “Not exactly,” he almost stuttered.  “I mean, yes,” he said with a nod.   “I do think we should enjoy each other.”  He leaned across the table to brush his lips across hers, then press kisses to her eyelids.  “But I meant it in all ways; I enjoy your mind as well as your body.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara didn’t know what to say.  His small gestures made her insides feel like jelly, which she </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span>.   “Skywalker,” she started haltingly, shifting to cover her discomfort, “In spite of everything, I enjoy you, too.  But I don’t think I’m ready to jump into anything major.  Hell, I’m not even sure I’m ready to jump into anything minor,” she continued as she dragged her free hand through her hair.  “I’ll be here more often than I was before, but I’ll still have to be off-planet a fair amount of time and. . .” she trailed off as she looked into Luke’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who said anything about ‘major’ or ‘minor’?” he asked with a raise of his own eyebrow and a slight smile.  “If I remember correctly, I suggested we enjoy each other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what does that mean?” Mara persisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t we make it up as we go along?” Luke suggested, a careful hope blooming in his eyes.  His own thoughts were muddled where she was concerned: he knew he didn’t want whatever they’d started to end, but he didn’t have a clue where he wanted it to go, either..  He was counting on some meditation and good old fashioned time to show him the right direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara studied him for long moments.  He was, if she was completely honest with herself, the best friend she’d ever had.  That wasn’t something she wanted to screw up, but the longer she looked at him the more she was convinced she didn’t want to go backward.  Especially not if forward meant another encounter like last night or this morning.  She wasn’t an idiot: you didn’t throw something that good away.  “All right,” she said simply.  “We’ll make it up as we go along.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke smiled slowly and raised her hand to his mouth to press a lingering kiss to her palm, just as the comm unit in her office beeped.  “Good timing,” said with a small smile as she tugged her hand back.  Luke smiled, sipping his caf as he watched her head for the office, her finely turned ankles peeking out from the hem of her robe</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fifteen minutes later, Luke was redressed in his borrowed clothing and pacing around Mara’s nearly bare living room.  He could hear her muffled voice through the closed office door; she was still on the same call.  He glanced at the chrono and with a start, realized it was almost mid-day.  Thankfully he hadn’t had any pressing engagements this morning, but he did have a long standing appointment to get to.  He didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye but knew it would not be appreciated if he interrupted her call, so he shoved his hands in his pockets and paced for a few more moments.  He absently wondered if he was going to wear a rut in the floor, when a thought occurred to him and he stretched out toward Mara in the Force.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hi, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought in her direction.  He could feel her surprise and heard her falter through the door.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Didn’t mean to disturb!</span>
  </em>
  <span> he assured her quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Skywalker? </span>
  </em>
  <span> She asked as she probed her sense gently against his.  He smiled to himself as he felt her wary pleasure at the contact, followed swiftly by confusion.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>What are you doing?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I just wanted to say goodbye and didn’t want to interrupt.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She did not respond, but the door to the office cycled open a few moments later.  “I really didn’t mean to bother you,” Luke said as Mara strode toward him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged.  “It was just Karrde.  I told him I had to deal with something and I’d get back to him.”  Mara tucked her hair behind her ear and shifted from foot to foot.  “So, have a nice day, I guess?” she asked, sounding uncertain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke smiled and leaned down to kiss her lightly on the mouth.  “Thanks,” he said with a lopsided smile.  He pulled back slightly and rubbed his hands down her arms as she leaned into his chest.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can do better than that,” she teased and tapped her lips with a slender index finger.  Luke’s eyes darkened and he lowered his head, so their lips were almost touching, but he moved no further.  “What are you doing?” Mara asked with a wrinkled brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Almost every time I’ve tried to kiss you, somebody interrupts.  I’m just waiting to make sure it’s not going to happen again,” he joked quietly.  Mara’s body vibrated against him as he covered the minute distance between them.  He kissed her again as she laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I see you later?” he asked, suddenly breathless and desperate to make love to her again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Mara exhaled on a sigh, not even pausing to think.  “But my last meeting will be over late,” she warned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter,” Luke said as he ran the tip of his finger over the small patch of skin at her chest that was exposed by the robe.  He reluctantly dropped his hand and pressed a quick kiss to her mouth with a rueful smile.  “If I don’t leave now, there won’t be a later.  Do you know where my place is?”  At her nod, Luke continued.  “Just come by when you’re finished.  I’ll be home,” he promised as he backed away. Mara nodded with a slight smile and waved him out the door, his cocky grin doing unsettling things to her stomach.  She watched him go wondering what in the name of all that was holy she was getting into.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke hurried back to his apartment to make sure it was in decent shape for Mara’s visit.  He debated about changing the bedsheets for ten minutes; he didn’t want to seem like he was assuming anything, but given their recent escapades, he finally decided that it was courteous rather than presumptuous.  House arranged to his liking, he changed clothes and headed to Han and Leia’s.  When they’d first taken apartments on Coruscant, Leia had been concerned that, with their individual schedules, none of her family would ever see one another.  So once a week, every week they were all on planet, they had a family lunch meeting.  He hustled to their flat and let himself in.  “Han?” he called as he wandered into the empty kitchen and munched on one of the sliced vegetables sitting on the counter top.  “Leia?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi there,” Leia called very quietly from the direction of the twins’ room.  “Be out in a minute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke contented himself with puttering around the kitchen, poking his nose into the steaming pots on the cooker and investigating the contents of the cooling unit.  He’d just poured himself a glass of blue milk, when Han sauntered in looking ill at ease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Kid,” he said with an uncomfortable shrug.  “Leia’s putting the twins down for a nap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke nodded, his brow creasing in confusion at Han’s strange tone.  “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Han shifted and leaned against the counter across from Luke, crossing his arms and his legs at the ankle.  “Look,” he began, shifting his hips and leaning back.  “I know Wedge and I talk a good game, but we didn’t really mean it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Luke asked as he took a sip of his drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Han looked even more uncomfortable than before.  “We didn’t mean you should actually go home with a strange woman.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Realization started to dawn and a slow smile spread across Luke’s face.  “I think you misunderstood the situation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke, I may be a married man, but I know what it looks like when a woman’s seducing a man.  These old eyes haven’t gone blind just yet.”  Han shifted again and shoved his hands in his pockets.  “I know it’s crazy, but I like the idea of you and Mara together.  She’ll either assassinate you in your sleep or she’d make you pretty happy.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke cleared  his throat and his smile faltered.  “She might do both or either,” he admitted lightly, but felt a nervous flutter in his chest.  Han had always been a shrewd judge of character: it meant something that he liked the idea of Luke and Mara.  Luke liked the idea of Luke and Mara, too; potentially far more than he’d even given himself credit for, if the pounding of his heart was any indication.  He pushed that thought away to be dealt with later: it was filed next to things like </span>
  <em>
    <span>rebuild Jedi Order</span>
  </em>
  <span>  and </span>
  <em>
    <span>never, ever discuss the fact that your sister kissed you.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I doubt she’d like you looking in her direction and going home with another woman though,” Han stated firmly.  “She doesn’t strike me as the type of woman that’d be inclined to share.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke’s doubts were displaced in favor of the humor of the situation and he finally laughed.  “Han, I really think you misunderstood: in fact, I know you did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s to misunderstand?” Han asked, beginning to be miffed.  “You left with a leggy blond and showed up on my doorstep this afternoon looking smug and self-satisfied.  Where I come from, that only means one thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t look smug,” Luke murmured, trying his best to make that statement true.  Han simply crossed his arms again and shot his friend a look.  Luke smiled widely.  “Okay, I do look smug,” he admitted.  “But it’s not what you think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then enlighten me,” Han drawled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke echoed Han’s pose and looked straight into his friend’s hazel eyes.  “I went home with Mara,” he stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Han smiled and snorted.  “In your dreams, junior.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Han,” Luke said firmly.  “I went home with Mara.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Han stared for a moment, his mouth hanging open in disbelief.  His eyes flicked over Luke and he uncrossed his arms.  “Well, I’ll be kesseled,” he said as a slow grin spread across his face.  “Once a Rogue always a Rogue, hm?”  Luke smiled but shrugged self consciously; he’d never been especially comfortable discussing his sex life, even with Han.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, Leia strode into the kitchen, freshly showered.  “Who’s a rogue?” she asked as she kissed Luke on the cheek.  “Did you have a nice time with the boys last night?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Han smirked.  “I think he had more fun </span>
  <em>
    <span>without</span>
  </em>
  <span> the boys.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Han!” brother and sister both admonished, Luke looking embarrassed and Leia appearing scandalized.  She hadn’t been born yesterday and she’d been with Han for years; she knew exactly what that look and tone implied.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Han asked, putting on his best innocent face.  This earned him an eye roll from Leia and a stern Jedi look from Luke.  Leia sighed heavily but circled her small hand around her husband’s bicep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Captain, let’s eat,” she said as she tugged him from the kitchen.  Leia shot Luke an apologetic glance and he followed them out with a shake of his head.  Chewbacca growled a question as the trio paraded into the common area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I can tell you what we’re not talking about,” Han responded with a glint in his eyes.  “We’re certainly </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> talking about Luke’s love life.”  This comment earned him a </span>
  <em>
    <span>whuff </span>
  </em>
  <span>of laughter from Chewie, a pinch on the arm from Leia, and a smack on the back of the head from Luke.  “Ow,” he murmured as he rubbed his head.  “What happened to the Jedi code of non-violence?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke pulled out a chair at the table and sat, suddenly starving.  “There’s a clause that specifically exempts brothers-in-law,” he stated firmly, though there was humor glinting in his eyes.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia laughed and Chewie </span>
  <em>
    <span>whuffed</span>
  </em>
  <span> again at Han’s expense.  Leia hugged her arms to her chest and thanked the Force for her family.  She loved these light-hearted moments; in the years since the Emperor’s death, Luke had been far too serious.  She worried: what sister wouldn’t worry when her brother carried the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders far too often?  But she’d noticed a change in recent weeks, even when she spoke to him over the holonet.  There was a lightness in his bearing and in his Force sense that hadn’t been present in years.  It was subtle, but it was there; she wondered if he even realized it.  Leia had her suspicions about what or rather, who, had caused this shift, but she kept her thoughts to herself for the moment.  She kissed Han on the back of the head and sat down across from him, smiling at her men.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>After lunch, Luke spent several hours in the Archives, combing through any information that might be remotely related to the old Jedi Order.  As usual, after a frustrating few hours he had a crick in his neck and an ache in his heart; there never appeared to be anything new to find.  He wearily left his terminal and prepared to spend the rest of the afternoon and evening in physical training and meditation in the private garden he’d managed to commandeer for just such a purpose.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the end of what felt like a very long day, Luke was looking forward to taking a shower, eating something, and falling into bed, hopefully in that order. Hopefully with Mara. He palmed the controls to his door and was surprised to see the light on the comm station flashing.  He heard a beep in the darkness and called out a greeting.  “Hey there, Artoo.”  The droid emitted a longer series of beeps and whistles and Luke chuckled.  “Well, next time I’d suggest </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> letting Threepio into the apartment when you’re trying to have a private conversation with the central computer; you know it’s probably going to fry your circuits.”  Artoo beeped indignantly.  “You’re the one who said you wanted to spend more time with him,” Luke said as he knelt in front of the little Astromech and looked him over critically.  “You don’t look too bad, but let me play this message and then I’ll take a closer look.” Luke stood and pressed the button to retrieve the message, but his hand stilled as the door chimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He crossed the room, message and droid forgotten as his mind filled with the woman he could sense on the other side of the wall.  He pressed a button to allow her entry, and the door hadn’t even finished opening before his arms were full of Mara.  She launched herself at him, not caring if people in the passageway behind her saw or heard her.  “Stars, I need you, “ she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and bit his earlobe.  Luke groaned low in this throat and maneuvered them around so that the door slid along his back as it cycled shut.  He dragged one hand down her back to press her hips to his and palmed a breast through her jumpsuit with the other.  He touched his lips to her neck, but was stymied by her high collar.  Not bothering to remove his hands from her body, he grasped the top of the zipper between his teeth and dragged it down slowly, stopping every so often to kiss the flesh he had bared.  The position quickly became awkward; he slid both of his hands to her breasts and gradually sank to his knees, pulling the fastener to it’s ending point directly above her pubic bone.  They both reached to push the garment off her shoulders, fingers tangling  just above her breasts.  Mara laced their fingers and used their intertwined hands to press her breasts together as Luke leaned forward to trail kisses across the flesh exposed just above her bra.  He slid their combined hands down to her hips, pushing her jumpsuit further down and nibbling his way across her flat belly.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frustrated with her remaining clothing, Mara released her hands and set them on Luke’s shoulders as she balanced to remove her boots.  She stepped out of the jumpsuit as it slithered down her hips and Luke made quick work of the rest of her clothing.  She stood, wrapped in his embrace as he stood to give her a lingering kiss.  “I’ve thought about this all day,” he murmured against her cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara lifted both her hands to his face, guiding his lips back to hers with a gentleness that hadn’t been present in their earlier encounters.  She walked backward, pulling Luke toward the sofa by the waistband of his trousers.  She reversed their positions and guided him down to the plush upholstery, releasing her hair from it’s loose bun to splay over her shoulders and down her back as he sat.  She straddled him immediately and briefly touched her forehead to his.  “You’re overdressed,” she murmured as his lips found a nipple and tugged.  Mara’s eyes fluttered closed and she let out a shaky breath as Luke forced her back so he would have better access to her breasts.  His hands on her back held her steady as he laved first one breast, then the other, and his thumbs traced slow circles on her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke licked a long line from her breast to her throat and sat them both upright.  “You taste so good,” he said gruffly as she ground her naked heat against his clothed and straining flesh.  Mara laughed huskily as she worked on the fasteners of his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I taste like sweat,” she quipped as she leaned forward to press kisses to his shoulders and collar bone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care,” Luke said as he slid a hand around her hip and lightly teased her clit.  “Whatever it is, you taste good.”  Mara gasped and clutched at his shoulders, nails digging into the hard muscles.  After a few moments, she began to rock against his hand.  Luke increased his pressure and Mara rocked faster, panting heavily.  Luke fully intended to let her finish, but just as she was close, she abruptly stood again, this time with a puff of dismay.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke sat forward, concerned.  “Mara?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled and placed a finger against his lips.  “It’s fine.  I just want to finish with you.”   Not a man to complain about such a proposal, Luke stood to remove his trousers, finally allowing his erection to spring free.  He sat back down quickly and pulled Mara on top of him with equal speed.  She raised her hips above his, and sank down on his cock with a sigh of contentment from both parties.  Her breasts grazed his chest each time she raised and lowered and the sensation seemed to shoot straight to her core.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The anticipation and foreplay had taken their toll on Luke’s staying powers; he knew he wouldn’t last long, especially with those little gasping noises Mara was making and the way her inner muscles were stroking him.  She’d said she wanted to finish together and he wasn’t going to disappoint her.  He reached between them again to rub his thumb over her sensitive nub and simultaneously projected images to her in the Force.  She saw herself as he saw her; red hair a tangled mass, breasts flushed and firm, head thrown back in pleasure.  She sensed his bone deep pleasure and as soon as he turned his head to suck hard on her neck, she was lost.  She buried her face against his chest as she came, trembling and shaking.  Luke shouted out his own release mere moments after hers had begun and they lay curled together, sweaty and breathless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Luke chuckled and angled his neck to look at Mara, still curled up on his chest.  He pushed her hair off her face and kissed her brow.  “That was one hell of a ‘hello.’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara sat back slightly and smiled shyly.  “Hello,” she murmured as she stretched up to kiss him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi there,” Luke said with a smile as he wrapped her in his arms and tumbled them sideways on the couch.  Mara snuggled against his chest, one slim leg thrown over his.  Luke made sure Mara was tucked comfortably against him and ran his fingertips lightly up and down the center of her spine in a soothing gesture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought about this all day today, too,” she murmured against his bare chest and Luke made a satisfied sound.  She looked up at him and sighed.  “But I have to leave tomorrow morning,” she stated, feeling an odd sadness at her own words.  “Karrde’s got some things that need to be dealt with in the Outer Rim and he thinks he may have a lead on the situation in Fortuna City.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke’s ear perked up.  “Then I’m going with you,” he stated in a tone that usually brooked no disagreement.  Not only did he want to follow any and all leads on the strange occurrences at Fortuna City, he felt something strange tugging at the back of his mind about leaving Mara alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara rolled her eyes.  “It may be nothing.  Besides I have other work before I get to that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what if it’s not nothing?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I’ll comm you and you can come rescue me from the big, bad evil thing and the galaxy will right itself,” she said sarcastically.  When the concern she felt radiating from him only deepened, she raised a hand to his chin.  “I’m a big girl,” she said with a small smile.  “I can take care of myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The frown between his brows deepened.  “I know,” he murmured as he tightened his arms around her, his eyes far away.  “But something feels. . .off.  Something in the flow of the Force is wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any ideas?” she asked, only vaguely concerned.  Her own danger sense wasn’t tingling in the slightest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really,” Luke said slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara trailed her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him closer.  “I have to leave first thing in the morning,” she murmured with a seductive smile.  “Can’t you think of a more productive use of our time than discussing the flow of the Force?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sure I can,” Luke said with a wicked smile just before he touched his mouth to hers and ignited the fire all over again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>To Erizaina, it felt like the air itself shook with Garen’s rage.  “What do you mean there isn’t any more?” he roared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where mere weeks ago she would have stood nose to nose with him, now she cowered in terror.  “That’s exactly what I mean,” she said in a small voice and tried to shrink into the corner behind her.  “There isn’t any more raw plant matter to work with and the computer said that it no longer grew anywhere.”  She prepared to feel the back of his hand strike her cheek or those icy fingers-that-weren’t-fingers close around her throat, but neither happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Garen muttered to himself as he began to pace.  “It was far too valuable to be kept here.  Where would he have kept the stockpile?” he asked quietly, lost in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erizaina took the opportunity to slump to the floor, exhausted and suddenly numb from the constant terror.  She pulled her knees to her chest, then dropped her forehead forward on to them, trying to breathe steadily.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Garen said quietly after a few moments.  Eri looked up and was unsurprised to see something akin to religious zeal shining in his eyes.  “I know where it is, my dear.  And we’re going to get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erizaina dropped her forehead back to her knees before Garen could see the tears in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara settled into the cockpit, flicking switches and settling into the captain’s chair of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brigand’s Moll.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>It wouldn’t have been her first choice of transportation, but she couldn’t afford to be picky at the moment.  She levered the controls back, gliding the ship gracefully out of the docking bay just as the morning sun crested over the Manarai mountains.  She’d left Luke sleeping soundly in the pre-dawn hours, his face untroubled and young looking.  She’d kissed his brow before she could stop herself, then made a soft noise in the back of her throat and stalked out of the room, strangely angry with herself that she’d thought to do such a thing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she eased the ship out of the atmosphere and into space, a small frown tugged at the corners of her mouth.  She didn’t seem to be able to stop herself about anything where Skywalker was concerned: she barely knew who she was the last few days.  She wasn’t beyond impetuous behavior, but this was unprecedented, even for her.  She rubbed her forehead with one hand while she keyed in the hyperspace coordinates with the other, then heaved a sigh as the starlines flared around her.  She had a good four days with only her thoughts for company; there would be plenty of time for self-recrimination.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke drummed his fingers on the table in the Archives and waited for the terminal to pull up the information he’d requested.  “Slower than a bantha after sunset,” he muttered to himself.  He knew he’d been short tempered the last two days, and the speed of the terminal wasn’t improving his mood.  He’d been a grouch since Mara had left and not even bothered to wake him to say goodbye, though part of his foul mood was that he couldn’t determine what exactly he was annoyed about.  She’d told him she was leaving: it should not have come as a shock to find her gone, but it had.  And he was annoyed.  He was also annoyed that he was annoyed.  So to spare Han, Leia, Chewie, and everybody else his moods, he’d retreated to the Archives for most of the daylight hours, following a rigorous day of researching with several hours of training and meditation.  He thought perhaps tonight he should skip the training and go straight to the meditation: maybe it would clear his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The terminal was finally beginning the transfer to his data pad, when the comlink on his belt chirped.  “Skywalker,” he answered quietly as he flicked it to life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Master Luke,” Threepio’s voice crackled over the comm.  “Artoo is most agitated that I should remind you that you have a message at home which has yet to be played.  He seems to think it might be important.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke could hear Artoo warbling in the background and imagined the little droid rocking from side to side.  He had completely forgotten about the message on the terminal in the living room: he’d been distracted and never quite managed to get back to it.  It was unlike him in the extreme and he raked a hand through his hair.  “All right, calm down Artoo,” Luke responded.  “I’ll finish downloading this and I’ll come back home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent, Master Luke.  Shall I inform Her Royal Highness that you’ll be dining with the family this evening?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, is that why she sent you over?  To flush me out?” Luke queried with a smile as he checked the progress of the download.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why yes.  She did not, of course,  use your exact words, but I believe the meaning to be identical.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke chuckled.  “All right, Threepio, I’ll see you soon.  Tell Leia I’ll be there for dinner and that I love her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes of course, Master Luke, you may depend upon me to deliver the message.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke rolled his  eyes in good humor and stood as he disconnected the data pad.  “Thanks, Threepio,” he said and thumbed off the comm before the droid  had a chance to respond.  In his younger days, he had waited very politely for Threepio to respond, but after many years of trading platitudes, Luke had learned to simply cut him off.  He’d felt almost guilty at first, and Threepio’s silence for the next several days had been quite telling as to how </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>felt about it, but it had become such a force of habit neither of them noticed anymore.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke perused the information he’d downloaded; an arcane manuscript that may or may not have pertained to the Jedi Temple, as he caught a shuttle back toward his home.  He walked in the door, throwing his cloak over the back of the chair in front of the comm unit.  He pulled up the message screen and was greeted by the pale bluish face of the Spaceport Controller from Fortuna City.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Greetings,er, Jedi Skywalker,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the man said nervously.  Y</span>
  <em>
    <span>ou had asked to be informed if we felt that anyone remembered anything of consequence regarding the incident you were here so recently to investigate.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>He paused to clear his throat and wipe his brow.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hesitated to bother you with this, but one of our local tapcafe owners insists that he saw the man in question drinking in his establishment before the incident.  He thought he was a little unusual, but nothing more than the average spacer, until he withdrew a small quantity of liquid from his cloak and drank it.  It was only then that the owner noticed that the gentleman had, er, lightning for lack of a better word, coming out of his fingers.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  The pudgy little man wiped his brow again.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Our bartender also remembered that the man paid with an older, but still valid, credit chit.  We had it identity tested; I have attached the results of this findings to this holo message.  I do hope this was helpful, Jedi Skywalker, as I would hate to bother an important man such as yourself otherwise.  Please let me know if we can be of any further assistance.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The holo unit crackled and went dark as the man bowed and Luke sat back in his chair, chin propped on his hand.  He keyed in his access code, and the file appeared on the screen of the terminal.  “Name: Garen Fenix.  Rank: Lieutenant.  Status: Deceased,” he read under his breath.  “Deceased?” he asked the screen.  “How is that possible?” he muttered as he scrolled through the rest of the meager information.  “Artoo,” he called after a moment.  The droid trundled up beside his master and hooted a soft question.  “You were right,” Luke said, not taking his eyes off the screen.  “This was important; really important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Artoo tweeted and swiveled his dome and Luke nodded.  “Yes, you can help.  I need you to get into the main computer, the Archives, anything you can.  I need everything you can find on Imperial Lieutenant Garen Fenix.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara docked the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brigand’s Moll</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wild Karrde</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s docking bay.  Her initial thought upon take-off had been proved correct: she’d spent the last several days alternating between berating herself for her involvement with Skywalker and daydreaming about him.  Consequently, she was not in the best of moods when she strode down the ship’s ramp, though she was surprised to find Karrde himself waiting for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought  you’d be doing something, I don’t know, more important than waiting for me,” she said tartly  as he stepped to her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karrde smiled easily and inclined his head in a vaguely mocking gesture.  “I could not bear to be parted from your sparkling wit one moment longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please,” Mara snapped as she rolled her eyes and fell into step beside Karrde.  The familiarity of his chatter about the crew and the sounds of the ship soothed Mara’s nerves considerably as they wound through the corridors to his office, though she detected a certain stiffness to his banter and his gait that signaled something was bothering him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” she asked abruptly as soon as they’d crossed the threshold into Karrde’s inner sanctum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karrde raised an eyebrow as he pulled out a bottle of his best bourbon and poured two fingers for each of them.  “What makes you think something is wrong?” he asked as he handed the heavy crystal tumbler to Mara.  “Are your Jedi senses tingling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara snorted and briefly inhaled the fumes from her drink, savoring the slight tingle in the back of her nose.  “Don’t need anything but my own two eyes to see that something’s not quite right with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karrde sat at his desk and took a long drink, then regarded Mara over the rim of his glass.  “I’m going to give you a choice: you can take the shipment and go to Breliza as planned then investigate the information I have to give you, or you can scrap the shipment and leave tomorrow for Ealor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ealor,” Mara murmured distractedly, her unfocused gaze resting just above Karrde’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, does that sound familiar?” Karrde asked, his urbane tones sharpening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Mara murmured, lost in thought.  Something was poking at the back of her mind, some dark spot in her Force sense that represented the planet.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Karrde asked, one eyebrow raised in a perfect imitation of aristocratic impatience.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We, I mean the Empire, had a base on Ealor,” she responded, coming back to the present and settling herself in a chair on the opposite side of Karrde’s massive wooden desk.  She shrugged.  “I’ve never been there, but from what I remember it’s all just grasslands and meadows; some forests.  It’s not a particularly populated planet; no commerce to speak of, no real natural resources.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why put a base all the way out there?” Karrde asked thoughtfully, stroking his beard as he spoke.  “There must have been hundreds of systems closer to the core that would have been more tactically significant</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Mara said looking steadily across the table into Karrde’s eyes.  “But this wasn’t a place that needed to have anything to do with tactics.  It was built to keep secrets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karrde’s eyes narrowed.  “Another Wayland?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara shook her head and waved away the thought with her hand.  “Nothing so dramatic.  It was basically a giant chemistry lab.”  Her face darkened with a scowl.  “One of Vader’s pet projects,” she stated with a sneer.  “What information do you have?” she asked sharply </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Karrde said knowingly as he sat back and steepled  his fingers, touching them briefly to his mouth.  “As you know, I put out feelers for anything that came out of the Fortuna City spaceport that day.  A ship by the name of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Starlux Seven</span>
  </em>
  <span> was sighted by one of our men in the Rimk system.  He thought he recognized the pitting on the hull from the Fortuna City holos we sent over.  With some, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ahem</span>
  </em>
  <span>, creativity he was able to access the ship’s most recent log: it had indeed been on Edan Two that day.  He waited around to get a look at the owner and the man was the correct build to have been the being from the spaceport that day; said he even had on the same boots.  He boarded with a tall, dark-haired woman and that was the last anyone’s seen them.”  Karrde tossed back the rest of his bourbon and fingered the glass.  “However, it was a simple matter to install a tracking device: that ship is, as we speak, on Ealor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara’s finger twitched involuntarily on the blaster on her thigh and the skin around her mouth tightened. “That is an unfortunate development,” she said in a low voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karrde nodded.   “I was unaware of the connection to the Empire and to Darth Vader.  I thought perhaps it could wait; now I see that might not be wise.  It certainly gives me pause.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara nodded slowly in return.  “It can’t be a coincidence. Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith has a personal project on a planet no one’s ever heard of, and a potential dark Jedi has chosen it as his next stop?  That’s reason enough to give even </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> pause.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of work were they doing there?”  Karrde asked, his cool composure never slipping, but Mara could feel an edge of anxiety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wearily scrubbed a hand across her face.  “I don’t know.  It wasn’t something I was ever formally briefed on.  I just know that most of the supplies that were shipped there were chemistry research materials: I saw a few different manifests for freighters making the trip out there,” she explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What could Darth Vader possibly want with a chemistry lab?” Karrde wondered aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No idea.  But I think I should find out sooner rather than later,” Mara said tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karrde nodded again and leaned forward to press the comm button on his desk.  “Aves?” he asked when it crackled to life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey boss,” came the disembodied voice from speaker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you get a Z-95 prepped for Mara?  She’ll want to leave in an hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t she just get here?” Aves grumbled, though Mara could hear him getting up from wherever he’d been perched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She did, and she’ll be leaving us again within the hour.” Karrde looked up at Mara for confirmation and she nodded decisively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned forward and spoke into the comm.  “Include a week’s worth of rations,” Mara directed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aves snorted.  “You don’t work here anymore, missy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The edges of Mara’s mouth tilted up in a small smile..  “Shut up and get to it.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aves chuckled.  “Yes, ma’am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karrde clicked off the comm and leaned back in his chair.  “I assumed you’d want something smaller and faster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know me well,” Mara drawled lazily, trying to hide her agitation.  The dark sense she’d had earlier seemed to have tripled in the back of her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karrde smiled slightly and stroked the end of his beard.  “As well as anybody, I suppose.  I’m not sure anyone does really.  You, Mara Jade, are an enigma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara regarded Karrde across the desk.  “I don’t think I ever set out to be an enigma,” she quipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?” Karrde asked lightly, knowing he was treading on very thin ice but hoping against hope she’d continue: he’d always been rabidly curious about his former second in command and this moment of introspection was completely unprecedented, at least in his experience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara shook her head, the braid draped over her shoulder making soft sounds on the fabric of her flight suit as she did so.  “No, somehow it just. . .happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Karrde said carefully.  “Well, you seem to be a bit less of an enigma these days, if that’s any comfort.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure it is, actually” Mara muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Especially with Skywalker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Mara asked, startled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karrde shrugged and smiled to himself.  One thing in the galaxy was sure to get a rise out of Mara and if what his sources told him was correct, she’d been spending quite a lot of time with the former object of her ire.  “Skywalker,” Karrde repeated.  “I know you </span>
  <em>
    <span>said </span>
  </em>
  <span>you wanted him dead, and I really think you did for a while, but there’s always been a sort of understanding between the two of you.  You respond better to him than to most people.”  He paused for a moment and pursed his lips thoughtfully.  “The entire assassination piece notwithstanding, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m no different with Skywalker than with anyone else,” Mara protested, suddenly feeling defensive.  She had more than a few conflicted feelings about Luke; she didn’t need anyone adding to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I beg to differ,” Karrde said, enjoying her discomfiture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not talking about Skywalker anymore,” Mara said between clenched teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karrde’s smooth brow creased with his frown.  “I’d been informed the two of you had formed something of a friendship.  Was that incorrect?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was rather more than friendship and that thought made Mara’s belly clench.  “You were not misinformed,” she said tightly.  “Quit spying on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know very well I’m not spying.  Someone observed, then passed the information on to me.”  Karrde spread his hands.  “Nothing more, nothing less,” he said reasonably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I don’t like it,” Mara said petulantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karrde smiled and raised an eyebrow.  “No one likes it, my dear, but that’s business.”  He eyed Mara across the desk, testing the waters once more.  “ I had even thought to suggest he accompany you to Ealor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Mara said flatly, not even bothering to pretend she didn’t know what Karrde was getting at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Mara repeated firmly.  “I’d rather do this on my own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mara, if this man is a dark Jedi, don’t you think it would be beneficial to have Luke there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara bit her lip and considered his words.  He was right and she knew it, but something inside her balked at the idea: she should neither want nor need his help.  “I should,” she said slowly.  “But I need to do this on my own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karrde regarded her for a long moment, then nodded sharply.  “As you wish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>“Promise me you’ll be careful,” Karrde said quietly as he walked Mara across the docking bay to her new ship a little under an hour later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reached the ladder of the Headhunter and Mara stuck one foot on the lowest rung, preparing to climb into the cockpit. “I’m always careful,” she said flippantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karrde reached out, and in a gesture that startled her as much as his tone, grabbed her upper arm.  “I mean it, Mara.  I don’t like you going without backup.  We’ll be too far away to help and I’m not sure what any of us could do against a Jedi anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara had a fiery retort on the tip of her tongue, but saw fear lurking in the back of Karrde’s eyes: true fear for her safety.  She simply couldn’t bring herself to say anything nasty so she sighed instead and patted his hand in what she hoped was a soothing, rather than condescending, gesture.  “I’ll be fine.  I’ll fly around, do some reconnaissance work, and get the lay of the land.  If it looks bad, I’ll call you or Skywalker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise me,” Karrde said tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise,” Mara said impatiently as she drew her arm away and began to climb the ladder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clear skies,” Aves called up as he waved.  Mara waved back as she settled into the cockpit and began her launch preparations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karrde continued to look at her through the clear canopy as Ave wandered to his side, thumbs tucked in his pockets.  “What’s up, boss?”  he asked seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glow from the sublight engines washed Karrde’s face in a ghostly blue light as he spoke: “I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The Z-95 dropped out of hyperspace above Ealor and Mara regarded the planet out of the corner of her eye as she checked the coordinates for the former Imperial base.  She had lucked out; she appeared to have come out almost directly above it.  She steered the ship down toward the planet, sitting tall in her seat to try to make out details.  When she was close enough, she studied the base and the surrounding landscape.  The compound itself was blocky and octagonal with a thick outer wall surrounding a labyrinthine cluster of small, interconnected cubes.  The vista surrounding it appeared hot and rather bleak, composed of brittle looking tan colored stalks of grass punctuated by groupings of enormous, slope trunked trees.  Mara selected one of the larger groupings approximately two klicks from the base and brought the ship in for landing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She guided it in under the branches of the largest of the trees and set down gently in the dry grass, tossed off her crash webbing and immediately began her preparations. She made sure her main blaster was strapped securely to her thigh then fastened her holdout blaster to the inside of her left arm.  She popped the cockpit release and stood to pull on her homespun tunic, then belted it and shook down the full sleeves.  It was a design she’d worked on herself: open down the center like a jacket for ease of removal, voluminous enough to conceal all her weapons from prying eyes, but not hide her curves.  She’d been trained to use every asset; she’d distracted more than one being with her body.  Lastly she clipped her lightsaber to her hip underneath the tunic and, in a single leap, hopped down from the cockpit into the shade of the tree.  The air was hot and dry even under the massive branches tree and Mara winced as her feet crunched through the rustling stalks.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grass was taller than she’d first anticipated; this both disguised her from a distance and left a path directly back to her ship.  Had she had time or other personnel, she’d have made various, dead end paths; but she had neither, so she simply kept her senses alert, her Force sense stretched as far as it would reach, and kept her eyes open for potential hiding places.  She knew she had to make it into the building on the far side of the clearing and, if her intuition was right, time was of the essence.  She briefly wondered again if she shouldn’t have commed Skywalker, but maintained her resolve that she wasn’t going to bother him unless absolutely necessary.  She’d been wrong before and didn’t want to bring him out to the fringes of the galaxy for no reason.  She also knew she was lying to herself if she didn’t admit that she needed to accomplish this on her own; she’d become far too reliant on Skywalker of late.</span>
</p><p><span>Pushing thoughts of Luke aside, Mara trekked forward as quietly as possible.  When she reached the perimeter of the complex and was still unchallenged, a warning bell quietly started dinging in the back of her mind.  Her danger sense hadn’t spiked, but the rational part of her brain told her this was far too easy; she was highly exposed and any sentry worth their salt should have seen her coming.</span> <span>An uneasy feeling pricked the back of her neck and she whirled, blaster in hand, knowing instinctively that someone was directly behind her.  She dropped into a crouch before she’d had time to assess the landscape, and was startled to find nothing but the dry grassland rustling in the wind.  She stretched out again, angrily tamping down the wish that Skywalker was with her, but felt nothing but that same strange dark spot in the Force.  It was so familiar, yet so wholly foreign: she couldn’t have explained it if she tried.  She just knew she had to find the source, whatever or whoever it was, before that spot grew any larger or darker.  </span></p><p>
  <span>She hugged the high outer wall of the compound, treading slowly and carefully, blaster in one hand, while the other trailed lightly along the wall, searching unconsciously for threats embedded in the dull gray stone.  She finally arrived at the doorway; it appeared little larger than a human from the outside, but widened once she’d stepped into the cool gloom.  She searched, but couldn’t find any cameras or sensors apart from the door locks, which she knew shouldn’t be the case.  Senses alert for anything out of the ordinary, she leaned forward to examine the entry pad next to the door and wondered what had happened here: even if the Empire had pulled out in a hurry, five years wasn’t enough to rot away cameras, sensors, and all manner of other defenses.  Someone had to have deliberately turned them off; but why and how?  She tapped her finger lightly against the pad and started typing in a series of long unused numbers that, even many years later, she could call to mind in an instant.  It was her personal override code from the Emperor; she waited impatiently, tapping her blaster against her thigh as she hoped this base had been far enough out of the way for Thrawn to have left it alone.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She breathed a small sigh of relief as the door slid open with only the tiniest of squeaks and she slipped through, blaster at the ready.  She stepped warily into the musty but cool hallway, her feet silent on the polished floors.  The corridor was standard Imperial design; the gleaming black floor and gray walls gave Mara a strange sense of comfort.  She was on her turf: she could handle this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corridor she was currently following was clearly not in general use for whoever was on the base.  Several of the bulbs inside the fixtures were flickering and all the doors along the sides were clearly sealed shut.  She thought they might be sleeping quarters, but she didn’t stop to find out.  If it wasn’t in use, it wasn’t her concern.  She crept forward quietly, mind ticking through the most likely place for any inhabitants to be hiding.  She only sensed two relatively weak signatures in the Force; they were humans, she thought and they were at the dead center of the compound.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quietly and efficiently made her way toward them, dodging the odd cleaning droid as she went.  When she reached the door she knew the being were closeted behind, Mara readjusted her blaster in her hand and made sure her lightsaber was easily accessible.  She keyed in her override code again, took a deep breath and pivoted into the room.  “Hands where I can see them,” she barked to the occupants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An exhausted looking dark-haired woman sat at a table facing Mara.  Her hands immediately flew into the air, but the large blond man sitting across from her didn’t move.  “I said, ‘hands where I can see them,’” Mara repeated harshly.  The man slowly raised his hands to the tabletop, and craned his neck to look over his shoulder at Mara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mara,” he acknowledged with a wary nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara blinked in disbelief and her blaster dipped.  “Garen?” she croaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke looked at the data rolling across his screen with a growing sense of dread.  Artoo had been his usual resourceful self and managed to compile mountains of data on Lieutenant Fenix in a record amount of time.  Luke looked over Fenix’s Imperial service record: promoted to Lieutenant by Darth Vader himself and appointed a prime station on the bridge of the Executor for “services to the Empire.”  The specifics  weren’t listed, but a “special project” on the planet Ealor had been his previous post and Luke would have bet his life those services occurred there.  He dug a little deeper into Artoo’s thorough research and came across Ealor mentioned several other times.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke decided to do a query of his own in the Imperial archives, and put together “Darth Vader” and “Ealor”.  Instantly, a list of redacted documents appeared, though why they would still be classified even at his level of clearance was cause for some concern.  He had skimmed several when a phrase caught his eye: “Force enhancement research.”  A sick feeling settled in the pit of Luke’s stomach as his brain began to piece together the clues he’d been given: a facility for Force enhancement research.  A man who had worked in that facility with a vial of green liquid and lightning in his fingertips.  And, looming over it all in his head , the disconcerting sound of his father’s artificial breathing.  Nothing good could come of this and that sick feeling suddenly extended to an image of Mara.  His hand immediately shot over and keyed her comm frequency.  When she didn’t answer, Luke input Karrde’s personal frequency, his leg bouncing in agitation.  He breathed a sigh of relief when the older man answered.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karrde,” he said smoothly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Skywalker here,” Luke said quickly.  “Have you seen Mara yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She left here not three hours ago,” Karrde replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’d she go?” Luke asked anxiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Planet called Ealor, out in the Bysis system.  I told her to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shavit,” Luke said forcefully, cutting off whatever Karrde had been about to say.  He was not a man given to swearing with any frequency, but when he did, he did it with his whole heart.  That one word spoke volumes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long silence on the other end of the line, then Karrde spoke forcefully.  “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> I had a bad feeling about this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm going to slow down posting after this so I can make sure I get ahead of myself: there are at least 8 chapters pre-written beyond this, but I don't want to get stuck! Incidentally, if anyone is interested in beta reading the new chapters (as well as all the pre-written things), let me know! Thank you for welcoming me and these chapters back into the fandom fold.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The tip of Mara’s blaster wavered, but did not drop all the way, even though her brain had gone into overdrive.  “Garen?” she repeated in disbelief, frozen in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garen slid himself slowly around on his stool to face Mara, keeping his hands in view at all times.  “It’s good to see you, Mara,” he said in a low voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re supposed to be dead; you were on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Executor</span>
  </em>
  <span> when it crashed,” Mara responded flatly, regaining some of her composure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garen inclined his head slowly in a nod.  “I should have been,” he stated quietly, his voice laced with regret.  “But I’d been sent here to check on the progress of the research.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of research?” Mara asked suspiciously, still standing just inside the doorway, blaster at the ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t I show you?” Garen asked with a slow smile.  “You’ll love it, Mara,” he said, warming to his topic.  “In fact,” he paused to look her up and down.  “Maybe you could help me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That,” Mara said archly with a small glance at her blaster, “seems unlikely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least let me show you,” Garen pleaded, standing up as he did so.  Mara snapped her blaster up and trained the sight in the dead center of his forehead.  He raised his hands in surrender.  “I have no desire to hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara swallowed hard: something felt very off, but she couldn’t put her finger on what.  “Alright,” she said decisively, letting her curiosity get the better of her.  “Show me what you’ve been up to.”  Garen smiled and, if anything, she suddenly felt</span>
  <em>
    <span> less</span>
  </em>
  <span> comfortable.  If it had been anyone else, she’d have just stunned them and called Karrde or the NRI to come take him away, but this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Garen</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and she owed it to him to at least give him the benefit of the doubt.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ill at ease, Mara gestured Garen and his female companion forward with her blaster.  She frisked them both efficiently, keeping her blaster trained on one or the other at all times.  Satisfied they were unarmed, she stood and met Garen’s glare with one of her own.  “Just a precaution, Fenix,” she stated firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you trusted me,” he spat, his formerly even temper flaring brightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t trust anybody,” she spat back, thinking that wasn’t necessarily a true statement.  Before Skywalker and Karrde, it would have been, but now. . .Mara jerked herself back to the present as Garen began to move toward the door.  She’d known this man once, but she knew better than most that people changed; it wouldn’t do to let her guard down again.  Stiffening her shoulders, Mara followed Garen and his companion out of the room and into the darkened corridor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He led her to a large, brightly lit laboratory filled with gleaming beakers and vials of pale green liquid, some bubbling over flames, others in various states of distillation.  Garen gestured to the room with a wave of his hand and plucked one of the smallest vials from a rack on the table.  He rolled it between his thumb and forefinger, a hungry look on his face, and held it up for Mara to see.  “This,” he said as he punctuated his words with a little shake of the vial, “is the distilled essence of an extinct plant called Bota.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tossed the vial to Mara, who uncorked it and sniffed.  “Cute,” she responded acerbically.  “What am I supposed to do with it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garen shrugged negligently.  “You won’t do anything with that one; it’s not finished ageing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, smart-ass, what would I do with it if it were finished?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garen crossed his arms and leaned back against the tall lab table.  “You’d drink it,” he said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara gritted her teeth and clenched her fist around the vial in frustration.  “And why would I want to do that?” she ground out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garen’s face split into a huge grin and he pushed away from the table.  “It’s rather specialized.  Let me show you,” he said as he reached for a smaller rack of vials.  The dark-haired woman made a distressed sound and attempted to touch Garen’s arm, but he shook her off and silenced her with a chilling look.  He unstoppered the vial and tossed it back in one swallow, making a face at the taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After watching expectantly for a handful of seconds, Mara cocked an eyebrow.  “And I’m supposed to be seeing what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garen didn’t bother to respond.  He simply stretched out his hand, focused his gaze on his stricken looking companion, and turned his hand palm facing out.  The other woman flew backward abruptly, a high keening sound emanating from her mouth as her back slammed against the wall.  Mara watched, stupefied, but reacted in the blink of an eye, holstering her blaster and reaching for the lightsaber on her belt in one smooth motion; it felt comforting in her hand.  She thumbed it on, the hum of the brilliant blue-white blade attracting Garen’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put that down, Mara,” Garen growled as he advanced toward her, his companion forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fenix,” Mara started, sounding slightly panicked to her own ears. Her mind was having difficulty processing what she’d just witnessed; she’d always known Garen was slightly Force sensitive, but power of that magnitude required far more raw talent and training than he’d ever had.  “What the hell is that?” she asked with a nod toward the racks of vials.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The key to peace,” he said seriously and stopped his advance mere inches from the tip of her blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Mara asked, incredulous.  “That,” she spat with a pointed look at the woman on the floor, “is hardly peaceful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t understand.  The people of the galaxy need symbols; symbols to unite under.  Why do you think the Empire worked so well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara blinked: did he expect her to answer that?  “It worked because the Emperor held it together by sheer force of will,” she said after a moment and Garen snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he said with a sharp shake of his head.  “It worked because the people were united: united in their awe and fear of the symbols we gave them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What symbols?” she asked warily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was the greatest thing people feared under the Empire?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” she snapped, tiring of the game.  “Pissing off Vader?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Garen smiled.  “Exactly.  Lord Vader was the most visible symbol of the Empire’s strength.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara scoffed.  “So, what?  He’s long dead, so unless you plan to resurrect him, I think you’re out of luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garen grew pensive.  “Yes, he’s long dead, as you say.  But that doesn’t mean he can’t come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bad feeling in the pit of Mara’s stomach suddenly turned into a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad feeling.  “Cut to the chase please,” Mara drawled to cover her nervousness, lightsaber still extended.  “I’d really like to put this away if I’m not going to have to hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want peace,” he snapped.  “I’m tired of the galaxy being at war.  We’ve been at war almost our entire lives, Mara and there’s no end in sight.”  He squared his shoulders and pushed out his jaw.  “And if I have to become Lord Vader to bring peace to the galaxy, then so be it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Under any other circumstances, Mara would have laughed, long and hard at the ridiculousness of that statement.  But she swallowed hard instead; he was deadly serious.  “And how will you go about that?” she asked, the words sticking in her throat. She didn’t think talking reasonably was going to do much good, but she was reluctant to attack: she really didn’t want to harm someone she’d once considered a friend.  She had to at least try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Garen,” she began, her tone reasonable even as she slowly edged her way toward the door.  “I don’t know how all of this,” she said as she jerked her chin to indicate the lab, “works, but I can tell you something about how people work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garen cut her off.  “You’re going to tell me people won’t be subjugated again once they’ve been freed or some other nonsense,” he stated with a negligent wave of his hand.  “But I say they will.”  His eyes lit with fervor, Garen stepped between Mara and the door, cutting off her plans for a painless escape.  “I say,” he murmured as he leaned in, heedless of the blade in her hands, “that the galaxy will thank me when we finally have peace.”  He cocked his head and raked his eyes up and down her figure, then flicked to her blue blade.  “I need help,” he said softly.  “I need someone who knew him as well as I did.  I hadn’t even thought of a lightsaber, but it’s a crucial part of the illusion, no?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, out of luck again,” she threw back and readjusted her grip on the saber.  “Wrong color.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garen laughed.  “Such snark.  You haven’t changed a bit, have you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d be surprised.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face grew hard.  “You’re right.  I had heard that you’d thrown your lot in with Rebels.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara gritted her teeth and backed away.  “Not really.  But I’ve come to terms with the fact that the Empire is not much more than a few scattered systems.  The New Republic has it’s issues, but it has some good people.”  She thought of Luke and Leia, Han and Lando.  “They want peace, too,” she finished quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garen blinked in confusion.  “So you won’t help me?” he asked with an incongruously boyish pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she said quietly as she took a deep breath and leap of faith and powered down her lightsaber.  “I won’t: but I know someone that can.”  He didn’t move or blink and Mara stretched out her Force sense to gauge his reaction.  She felt a roiling mass of energy and confusion; a dangerous mix.  She knew she had to tread carefully.  One misstep could lead to disaster.  “Garen,” she said softly, “come with me.  We can find you someplace-”  She stopped as Garen abruptly laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think not, Mara.  I wouldn’t give this up for all the credits in the galaxy.”  He looked at her, eyes blazing.  “It’s rather. . .addictive,” he said and Mara felt her danger sense spike.  “I didn’t want to have to do this,” he continued, sounding truly contrite.  “But I suppose I’m going to have to convince you to stay.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara sensed Garen’s intention mere nano-seconds before she felt a powerful pressure against her chest, throwing her backwards.  Unable to completely prevent her fall, she twisted at the waist just before she slammed into an array of glassware on one of the side tables and caught herself on the lip with her hands.  She pressed away, instantly regaining her feet and igniting her lightsaber.  Garen sent another blast of energy her way with a grunt, and Mara gathered her concentration around her like a shield.  She used her mind to press back against him and was rewarded for her efforts when she only stumbled slightly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garen paused briefly to gape at her; she could tell he’d never known the full extent of her abilities.  This brief pause gave Mara the window she’d been hoping for.  With a small hop, she sprinted around the largest table in the lab and leapt onto the tall counter.  This placed her directly behind Garen though regrettably further away from her escape route.  She swung her saber into the light fixture above and the pressurized gas inside, heavier than air, sunk down in a white cloud, momentarily blinding her.  She heard a howl of rage from the region of her knees and swept her leg out, the crack of her boot against flesh satisfying.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Switching to a one-handed grip on her lightsaber, Mara bent her knees and sprung to the next workstation.  She was briefly distracted  by the young woman in the corner who was beginning to stir, her dark eyes wide with fear.  In that briefest of moments, Mara paused, allowing a heavy hand to close around her ankle and pull with a shocking amount of force.  She overbalanced and toppled sideways, landing with a sickening </span>
  <em>
    <span>crack</span>
  </em>
  <span> on her outstretched arm, her lightsaber rolling out of suddenly weak fingers. Mara gritted her teeth against the pain and pushed herself upright with her left hand, cradling the right against her abdomen.  She reached for the lightsaber, but Garen’s heavily shod foot propelled it across the room.  She reached for it in the Force, but just as she had a firm grip on the hilt, Garen threw his fist toward her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reacting instinctively, Mara threw up her right arm to block and her knees buckled as Garen grabbed her forearm and twisted, hard.  She grunted in pain and tried, unsuccessfully, to extricate herself from his grasp.  Knowing there was nothing else to do, she reared back with a cry and landed a solid head-butt in the center of his forehead.  Garen stumbled backward, tightening his grip on Mara’s arm rather than releasing it, and Mara’s vision began to blacken from the pain.  Garen righted himself, coughing, his nose streaming blood and launched his full weight at Mara with a growl.  She leaned against the table behind her, finally wrenching her arm away from his grasp, and used the tabletop as leverage to plant her feet squarely in the center of Garen’s chest.  With a swift kick and a huge amount of effort, Garen sailed through the air, landing against a shelf with a crash.  He recovered faster than Mara had expected, standing immediately and rushing toward her again at full tilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his body moved toward hers, a thought flashed across her mind: Skywalker had found her, lost amongst the wreckage in space; perhaps she could call to him?  It was a long shot; she hadn’t attempted it in years and never with anyone but the Emperor.  Still, as Garen’s weight slammed her ribs against the unforgiving lip of the table, she split her concentration, focusing partially on Garen, but mostly on attempting to send a message to Luke through the Force.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luke!</span>
  </em>
  <span> she called out through the haze of pain, </span>
  <em>
    <span>A little help here!  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Almost immediately, she felt a warm, reassuring nudge against her mind, as if he’d been waiting  for her.  She sighed inwardly and hoped she could hold out, one way or another, until he arrived.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garen took advantage of her lack of concentration, quickly raising his open palm to the back of her head.  He cupped her skull in a firm grip, his other hand twisting her good arm behind her back.  She cried out and tried to remove his hand from her head, but her broken arm hung limp and useless at her side.  With a crow of triumph, Garen struck Mara’s head against the stone table and her world went black.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Han looked up sharply from the game of dejarik he’d been losing to Chewbacca when Luke practically burst through the door.  “What’s your hurry?” he drawled lazily, then glanced up at his brother-in-law’s face.  The grave expression caused Han to sit up straight.  “Luke?” he queried sharply: something was very wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mara’s in trouble,” Luke stated briefly, though Han could tell he was agitated. The younger man dragged a hand through his hair, a nervous gesture Han didn’t often see.  “I talked with Karrde a little while ago; I knew she was going to need some help, but I’d hoped it could wait until morning.  Then I </span>
  <em>
    <span>heard</span>
  </em>
  <span> her,”  Luke said as he closed his eyes, a pained expression on his face.  “She’s hurt,” he finished simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han glanced at Chewie, who was already moving toward the door, then looked back to the bedroom where Leia was sleeping.  “Chewie’ll get the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Falcon</span>
  </em>
  <span> ready; give me twenty minutes to say goodbye to your sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the seriousness of the situation, Luke grinned.  “Is that all it takes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is if you know what you’re doing,” Han responded with a waggle of his eyebrows.  Luke pulled a face and Han clapped him on the shoulder, suddenly solemn.  “She’s probably fine,” he said.  “Mara doesn’t usually need a whole lot of rescuing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke jerked a nod, clearly unconvinced, and turned to follow Chewbacca.  He stopped, one hand on the door, and turned to look back at Han. “Thanks,” he said quietly.  Han didn’t speak, but acknowledged the thanks with a small rueful smile and a nod.  Luke slipped soundlessly out the door, thanking the stars for the day he’d met Han Solo.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara woke in darkness, curled into herself on a hard stone floor.  She felt worse than miserable; her body ached, she was dizzy, she was nauseated, and her head </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  She attempted to push herself upright, but the slight movement sent her head spinning and her stomach roiling, so she eased herself back down to the ground.  As she lay there, she took stock: one broken arm, several cracked ribs, and the mother of all concussions.  She closed her eyes and swallowed hard to fight back the noxious bile rising in her throat and the movement jarred her mouth enough for her to add “split lip” to the catalogue of injuries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She breathed in short bursts; anything deeper sent shooting pains down her side and into her back.  Suddenly she stilled: she could hear something scraping to her right.   She forced herself to slow her breathing and relax into the flow of the Force as far as she was able then stretched out her senses.  She touched very briefly on a frightened mind on the other side of the wall.  A door cycled open, suddenly letting in the blazing light from the corridor and Mara winced as she shielded her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve come with food and medicine,” the dark-haired woman from the lab said meekly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara finally pushed herself upright and leaned against the wall, letting out an involuntary gasp as she did so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you all right?” the other woman asked as she hurried over, a tray in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really,” Mara panted, holding her uninjured hand to her ribs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman knelt next to Mara and looked her over with a critical eye.  “I think you’ll be  fine,” the brunette mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d hardly call this fine,” Mara snapped back, partially to cover the rumbling of her stomach; whatever food she’d brought down suddenly smelled delicious.  The woman responded by removing the lids to the bowls on the try and pushing it forward to let Mara choose.  She picked the smallest bowl of clear soup, hoping her concussion would let her keep it down, and took a tentative sniff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not poisoned,” the other woman said solemnly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara stared at the bowl in her hands for a long time, not really seeing it.  For a moment she’d forgotten: she’d forgotten where she was, how she got here: who put her here.  The woman plucked the bowl from Mara’s limp fingers and set it to the side.  “He called you Mara,” she said softly.  “I’m Erizaina.”  Mara acknowledged the greeting with a solemn blink of her eyes, the pounding in her head making even that movement seem obscenely difficult.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does he know you?” Erizaina asked softly as she uncovered a different bowl from the tray and held it to Mara’s lips.  She drank the warm, salty liquid carefully and was relieved to find that it immediately began to eliminate her nausea.  She sipped twice more before gently leaning her head against the stone and cradling her broken arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We met years ago,” Mara began, not sure why she was even bothering to tell the story.  “I had just finished my. . .” she faltered and licked her lips before continuing; she wasn’t sure how to describe the type of schooling she’d been given.  “Imperial training,” she finally managed.  “When the first Death Star was destroyed.”  She paused again and nodded to the bowl on the floor, which Erizaina brought to Mara’s mouth without complaint.  “It was such a devastating blow: all those people,” she murmured, lost in a haze of pain and memory.  “So many people,” she murmured again, then shook her head.  She winced at the movement and brought her uninjured hand up to rub her temple.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Erizaina murmured softly and looked down at her hands.  “Two of my cousins and my brother,” she said simply, though Mara didn’t need the Force to sense the emotions behind the words were anything but simple.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara regarded the dark-haired woman with sympathy for a long moment before continuing.  “Then you know how it was afterward; no one could believe it.  We didn’t know what to do for days.  Or maybe I just didn’t know what to do for days.  It rattled me badly,” she confessed as her eyes looked across the room, unfocused.  “I went to a cantina one night; I was very young,” she said with a small, self-deprecating laugh.  “I thought the crowds and the alcohol might help ease the pressure I couldn’t seem to get out of my chest.”  She rubbed her good hand over her breast bone, trying to erase the phantom ache.  “I got a little,” she stopped to correct herself, “A </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> drunk.  And I got angry with one of the patrons: threatened to remove his hands from his person if I remember correctly.”  Mara rubbed the back of her hand over her forehead as a sudden pain shot through her jaw and she broke out in a sweat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erizaina nimbly uncorked a small vial and encouraged Mara to drink.  “It’s very strong,” she cautioned, “and too much causes some memory loss.”  She dipped her head.  “Though that’s not always a bad thing,” Erizaina confessed and Mara looked at her sharply, finally noting the fading bruises on the curve of her jaw.  “I’ve taken my share,” Erizaina murmured, and Mara felt a sudden stab of sympathy.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Mara said quietly, somehow feeling responsible for this woman’s suffering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed softly, but without humor. “So am I,” she said bitterly, and fidgeted with the hem of herr lilac tunic. “I was a world class chemist, trained at the Empire’s finest facilities. And now look at me,” she said with a sharp gesture at her face. “Unwilling servant to madman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara looked at the other woman’s bleak eyes and hung her head. She didn’t know what to say and the medicine was clearly beginning to work: she could feel herself floating toward unconsciousness.  She heard Erizaina sigh, gather her things on the tray and stand to leave.  “But how did you meet Garen?” Erizaina asked just as she reached the door. “You never finished.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara chuckled briefly.  “He saved me,” she said with a touch of irony, her speech beginning to slur.  “He overheard the argument.  He figured a ‘little girl’ shouldn’t be picking a fight with a drunk Stormtrooper.”  She adjusted to try to make her arm more comfortable and winced with the movement.  “I told him I could take both of them together, but Fenix glossed right over that: said I was almost too drunk to stand so there was no way I could fight.  He tried to reason with me, get me to walk away.  When that didn’t work, he tossed me over his shoulder and dumped me on my ass in the dirt outside the cantina,” she laughed sadly, then looked up at Erizaina, eyes filled with sorrow.  “He became my friend,” she murmured, beginning to drift off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t have friends anymore,” Erizaina stated with quiet regret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Mara whispered sadly, then finally succumbed to sleep, hoping fleetingly that Luke didn’t take too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Several days later, Garen burst through the door of Mara’s cell, anger pouring off him in waves.  “How did you get a message out?” he growled as he squatted next to Mara’s head and twisted her hair painfully in his grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t,” she said dispassionately as she stared daggers at her former comrade and friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why,” he said with deadly calm, “is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Millennium Falcon</span>
  </em>
  <span> descending through our atmosphere as we speak?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara smiled darkly, petty enough to enjoy Garen’s distress and knowing that baiting him would allow Luke a distinct advantage; Garen was not at his best when he was angry.  “Afraid?” she taunted with a defiant gleam in her eyes.  “The man that’s coming for you defeated the Emperor </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vader.  You think he won’t crush you?  You don’t have a tenth of the power he has,” she spat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garen released his grip on her hair with a roar.  He balled up his fists in rage and let his right hand fly.  Mara braced herself for an impact, squaring and stiffening her jaw, but was surprised when the blow landed just south of her ribcage.  She tried to gasp but found all the air seemed to have been sucked from her lungs.  She coughed and gasped, trying in vain to get her breath back as his other fist slammed into her side.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara doubled over and gagged as Garen’s heavy, booted foot connected with her abdomen.  She curled into herself, too broken and weary to do anything but shield her head.  After several more well placed kicks, Garen leaned over and grabbed her hair again, his breathing ragged.  “I’m twice what they were.  And your new friends,” he sneered, “will soon find that out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara whimpered and drew an agonizing breath.  “Garen, please,” she whispered.  “You don’t have to do this.”  His mask of rage slipped and she could see pain and regret lining his features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Mara.  So sorry.  But I do.”  He slipped out the door and Mara was left in darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aboard the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Falcon</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Luke tensed in the navigator’s chair.  “She’s worse, Han,” he said quietly as he stared out the viewscreen at the brown and green vastness of the planet Ealor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t get us down any faster,” Han said tightly, though Luke knew his friend’s frustration was not directed at anyone shipboard.  “Don’t want to burn up in atmosphere or fly through something we shouldn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Luke said quietly, reaching out with the Force to touch Mara.  He felt her essence, but not her waking mind, which on some level he supposed he expected.  He nudged her again and when no response was forthcoming he settled as comfortably as he could into the chair and drew a deep breath. He closed his eyes and cast himself into the flow of the Force, clearing his mind for the struggle he knew was to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han glanced over at Luke and cringed: he’d come to know that expression well and it never meant anything good.  He knew his brother-in-law would be clearing his mind, centering himself for the fight at hand, but Han himself had never been good at that.  He’d tried it once or twice and decided early on that he went to war at his sharpest if his mind was running at lightspeed; his brain ticking off possibilities and analysing scenarios.  “Review the facts,” he muttered to himself as he toggled the switches to warm up the landing gear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there a plan?” he’d asked just after take-off, pulling off his gloves and sitting next to Luke on the acceleration couch.  Luke was reading a datapad and had sheets of flimsy spread out all over the dejarik table.  Han picked up one to peruse; it looked like blueprints.  “Or is it just the old ‘barge in, guns blazing, rescue the princess thing?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke smiled and looked up.  “Technically, that is a plan of sorts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han tossed down the sheet with a chuckle.  “True.  Worked out pretty good for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Luke said turning his attention back to the data pad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you know what I meant,” Han said meaningfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke looked up again.  “Which part?  The plan or the princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han tapped his fingers on the blaster strapped to his thigh as he thought.  “Both, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do have a tentative plan,” Luke said as paged through a file on his datapad.  He held it out to Han, who took it with interest.  “It’s everything I could compile on the situation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han flipped through the heavily redacted documents and handed the datapad back without having read anything.  “Summarize it for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In short?  We’ve got a slightly Force sensitive individual that’s been tinkering with a plant based Force enhancing substance, holed up in a secret Imperial base that used to belong to my father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han whistled and sat back, crossing his arms over his chest.  “That’s some serious business, junior.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke nodded solemnly.  “But when is it not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han cocked an eyebrow.  “Point.  So what’s this stuff do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke shrugged in a frustrated gesture.  “I’m not sure.  It boosts Force sensitivity somehow, but I can’t get more than that.”  He gestured to the flimsiplast on the table.  “Even at my clearance, half this information is still classified.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han nodded as a piece of the puzzle clicked into place.  “That’s why you left Artoo behind with the Princess.  If they can’t get us the whole picture, nobody can.”  Luke nodded and Han smiled broadly.  “You’re a smart kid, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do try,” Luke said wryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han thumbed through several sheets of flimsy then, with an innocent look, turned to Luke.  “So tell me about the rescuing the princess part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Luke said, distracted.  “I won’t have a real plan until I get all the blueprints and documents.  These are only partials.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not worried about that.  We’ll come up with something: we always do.  All else fails we can burn the place down.”  He tapped his fingers on the blaster again.  “I meant you and Mara.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was trying to avoid the question,” Luke said with a small sigh.  “And don’t ever tell Mara you implied she was a princess that needed rescuing,” he cautioned.  “She wouldn’t like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The princess or the rescuing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both.  Either,” Luke said as he leaned back against the couch and focused his gaze on the bulkhead across the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have all day,” Han said after several minutes of silence.  “But I’d really rather not wait that long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke shot him a sidelong glance.  “I don’t know,” he said as he poked idly at the upholstery of the couch with his index finger.  “She matters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what he meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, as they descended toward the planet, Han was apprehensive about the plan they’d concocted.  “Luke,” he said with a quick glance over his shoulder at the other man.  “I know I suggested it, but do we really think burning the place to the ground is a good idea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke opened his eyes and looked straight ahead.  “It’s the only thing I can think of that solves all our problems.  We have to get Mara out and take Lieutenant Fenix into custody.  We can’t let anyone else get their hands on this drug, so it has to be destroyed.  It’s too dangerous to leave it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han grimaced.  He’d seen the footage from Fortuna City and had read, once Leia got them the files, how Darth Vader had ingested a small amount just before the Battle of Yavin.  Even </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’d </span>
  </em>
  <span>accidentally killed everyone in a fifteen meter radius with the energy discharge.  And if anyone ever altered it to make the compound stable. . .yes, it was a dangerous thing indeed.  “Alright kid, you got it.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Han flew over the abandoned base, looking for a place to put down, the ship was rocked by a solid blast.  “Are they shooting at us?” he asked incredulously.  “How are they shooting at us?”  Chewbacca growled something sarcastic in response that Han chose to ignore. “Fire up the turbolasers, Chewie.  Luke get back there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Han,” Luke responded quickly, gripping Han’s shoulder.  “Set her down over there,” he said as he pointed to a wide patch of grass.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke, I don’t know if you left your sense back at home, but we’re taking fire,” Han said as the ship bounced from another blast.  “How’re the shields?” he asked brusquely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chewie growled again.  “See, Han, they’re fine.” Luke said urgently.  “If we fire back and hit the wrong thing, this whole place might go up with Mara still inside.  You read how flammable this compound is supposed to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han looked up at Luke’s tight expression and nodded tersely.  “Fine, we’ll set her down.”  He pointed at Luke while Chewie put down the landing skids.  “If anything happens to the ship, I’m holding you responsible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They were still being fired on, though thankfully only by a lone assailant with a blaster, by the time they touched down.  “How many people have they got in there?” Han asked rhetorically as he stood and unholstered his blaster, checking the power level and striding briskly down the corridor.  He met Luke and Chewie just as the Wookiee hit the door lock and the seals hissed open.  “You got the charges?” Han asked.  Luke nodded solemnly and Han nodded back with a mock salute.  The ramp descended, and as soon as they could see the ground, blaster bolts sizzled in the air, striking the bottom of the ramp.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Han, Chewie, go get Mara,” Luke instructed as he ignited his lightsaber and ran down the incline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han blew out a breath as he took off at a sprint behind his friend.  “Kid’s going to get himself killed one day, Chewie: himself or us!” Chewie growled in response, loping after Han.  Luke started toward the gunman, deflecting the shots as he ran, while Han and Chewie bolted to a doorway further down the wall.  They were greeted by a solid looking door and a series of locks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any ideas, Chewie?” Han asked as he ducked his head around the doorway to see if he could get a visual on Luke.  Chewbacca growled, cocked his head, and placed a giant, hairy paw on the lock.  The door cycled open immediately and Chewie barked a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As ideas go, pal,” Han said as he darted through the door, “that was one of your better ones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke deflected a shot as he risked a glance over his shoulder to make sure Han and Chewie had made it safely to the door.  He saw Han’s head duck back behind the wall and breathed a sigh of relief.  Leia would never forgive him if he let anything happen to him.  He switched his focus from his friends and charged toward his unseen opponent.  He stretched out with the Force and noted with some surprise that it was a feminine presence, rather than the masculine one he’d been expecting.  She was also not Force sensitive; that meant Lieutenant Fenix had help.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke closed his eyes, reaching deep into the flow of the Force as he darted into the alcove that shielded her and was not surprised to find it empty, the door beginning to slide closed as he watched.  He </span>
  <em>
    <span>pressed</span>
  </em>
  <span> against it and it’s progress halted, allowing him to squeeze through the opening, the leather of his boots creaking as he stepped cautiously into the corridor.  He altered his grip on the lightsaber, the thrumming echoing eerily in the darkened hallway.  He saw no trace of the woman and stretched out his senses to locate her.  He found her signature quickly enough: she had hidden herself in one of the many rooms to his left, but he strode past.  She was no longer a threat; her fear was too great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked up his pace and jogged down the hall, using the blueprints he’d studied and his instincts to guide him to the central laboratory corridor.  He came to the door he knew had housed the largest of the laboratories, and felt an eerily familiar presence behind the durasteel walls.  It had shades of his father, but it was a wholly different entity.  “Fenix,” he muttered, his mind watching the other man’s rage and frustration.  He took a deep breath, ready to confront whatever lay behind the door, and palmed the lock.  Nothing happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shavit,” he swore as he brought his lightsaber up to the wall and plunged it swiftly through the locking mechanism.  “I do not have time for this.”  Sparks flew out around the green blade and the door made a wheezing noise as it slid open.  He stepped through, lightsaber at the ready, and was greeted by a familiar </span>
  <em>
    <span>snap-hiss.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>The blue-white blade of his father’s lightsaber was held aloft by a large blond man with murder in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lieutenant Fenix,” Luke said calmly, tamping down his rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jedi Skywalker,” Garen sneered and  he flexed his fingers on the hilt of the lightsaber.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke darted a quick glance around the room, noting there was only the exit behind him.  “I’ve come here to help you,” he said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garen laughed; a distinctly unpleasant sound that sent chills up Luke’s spine.  “Liar,” he said, sounding almost amiable.  “You’ve come to take me away with you, back to Coruscant, where I will be weaned of my habit and we will all live happily ever after.”  He shook his head and smiled darkly.  “That might work on your whore, Skywalker, but I’m not quite that dim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Luke pleaded, choosing to ignore the big man’s crude comment.  “Come with me.  Together we can-” He was cut off by a roar as Garen charged toward him, slashing wildly with the stolen blade.  Luke parried quickly and sidestepped the next vicious strike.  This man obviously didn’t know how to wield a lightsaber with any skill, but he was strong, fast, vicious, and determined, which made him dangerous.  Luke had no desire to kill him so on his next pass, a wild leap across several lab stools, Luke parried again, but followed through the movement dropping his saber at a diagonal and slamming his left elbow into the other man’s nose.  He felt and heard the horrifying crunch of bone, followed by a warm gush of blood down his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garen stumbled and went down hard, clutching his face with one hand and Anakin’s saber with the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke inclined his head toward the other man’s hand.  “That doesn’t belong to you,” he panted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garen smiled, blood coating his once pristine teeth.  “Oh, I’m very much afraid it does.  I took it in combat; it’s mine by right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Luke said as he abruptly aimed a hard kick at Garen’s hand, dislodging the lightsaber.  It deactivated itself, then skittered and hopped a few times before rising across the room to sail firmly into Luke’s grasp.  “And now I’ve taken it back.”  He clipped his father’s, now Mara’s, saber to his belt and quickly grabbed three charges from where they were secured in a sturdy nerf-hide pocket.  He set the timers and used the Force to throw them up to the high ceiling, where they stuck, red lights flashing ominously.  “I’d suggest leaving.  You have ten minutes,” Luke said as he sprinted for the door, Garen roaring at his heels.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>“Which one, Chewie?” Han called out as he rounded a corner and came upon a bank of identical solid grey doors.  Chewbacca slung his bowcaster over his shoulder and checked the central terminal.  “Chewie, it’s not like they’re really Imperials.  I doubt they’ve been keeping records--” Han stopped abruptly as the third door to the left slid open with a hiss and Chewbacca rumbled a response.  Han raised a sardonic brow as he slowly placed one foot in front of the other, easing his way into the room, blaster at the ready.  He stepped into the doorway and motioned for Chewie to key the lights.  When the orbs overhead burst to life, Han blinked rapidly to clear his vision.  He blinked again, thinking he was seeing things, but the image on the floor didn’t disappear.  Mara lay on the stone floor in a heap, several limbs bent at odd angles, her face a mass of bruises.  “Chewie!” Han bellowed as he crossed the room in three long strides and knelt next to Mara.  Han immediately placed his fingers on Mara’s neck, searching for a pulse and gave a heartfelt sigh of relief when he found one.  “She’s hurt bad,” he said to Chewbacca as his friend crossed the threshold.  “We gotta get her out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad,” Han responded after Chewie growled a question.  “I don’t want to hurt her anymore, but we need to get out fast.”  After a moment of thought, Han reached down and placed his hand against Mara’s arm.  It didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> broken, but he winced at the contact anyway.  He squeezed lightly and she moaned a little, causing Han’s stomach to knot.  He squeezed a little harder and gave a gentle shake, and was gratified when Mara’s eyelids flickered open.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Solo?” she croaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han grinned, despite himself.  She sounded none too pleased to see him; she hadn’t lost her fight yet.  “Can you walk?” he asked efficiently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara snorted, then winced at the pain it caused low in her belly.  “Don’t think so,” she said through clenched teeth.  “Leave me here; take care of Fenix,” she finished on a whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han barked out a small laugh.  “Not on your life sister.  Luke’s got the Fenix situation under control: we’re in charge of the rescue mission.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he doesn’t understand!” Mara panted as she closed her eyes and tried to raise herself to sitting.  Han placed a hand gently on her shoulder and eased her back to the floor.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s got it.  I promise.”  He smiled the most reassuring smile he could muster and hoped it served to ease some of the fear in Mara’s eyes.  He stood and regarded her from his superior position and mentally calculated the distance back to the Falcon.  “You think anything important is broken or damaged?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of it’s important,” Mara puffed through swollen lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be that bad off if you can make quips like that,” Han retorted.  “Your back broken?  Your neck?  Any punctured lungs?”  Mara shook her head ever so slightly and Han signaled to Chewie.  “You grab her, careful like, and we’ll get her back to the ship.  Then we’ll go get Luke.”  Han looked down at Mara in sympathy. “This is gonna hurt, sweetheart,” he said gently and Chewie bent down and scooped her up in his massive arms.  Mara cried out and clutched the fur on Chewie’s chest to keep from moaning.  The big Wookiee looked down and </span>
  <em>
    <span>whuffled</span>
  </em>
  <span> something sympathetic as he adjusted his hold to make sure she was as comfortable as possible.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright?” Han asked, concerned.  Mara nodded, though Han noted she’d gone a sickly shade of green at the movement.  “Let’s go, Chewie.”  Now that Han knew the defenses were skeletal at best, he and Chewie moved as fast as possible through the silent corridors.  They encountered no resistance on their way out, but Han still breathed a sigh of relief as the Falcon loomed into view.  He tapped the comm attached to his collar as he scanned the field outside the wall for any signs of hostility.  “Luke,” he said as he turned his mouth toward the collar.  “We’ve got Mara and we’ve got the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Falcon</span>
  </em>
  <span> in our sights. She’s pretty bad off, kid.”  Han looked up, searching for any signs of smoke or fire.  “If this place is as full of nasty things as you say it is, we gotta get out of here before the whole place blows.  Where are we meeting you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Outside,” Luke’s voice crackled back.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where outside?  There’s a lot of it, junior!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really the best time to talk,” Luke said with effort.  There was a grunt followed by a howl of pain; Han wasn’t sure whose, then the comm cut out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dammit, Chewie, the kid’s in trouble again,” Han said as he and Chewbacca took off across the field toward the Falcon.  “We gotta get him out of there.”  Chewie reached the ship first even with Mara in his arms and trudged toward what passed for a med-bay. “At least this time nobody’s shooting at us,” he mumbled to himself as he flung himself into the pilot’s seat and flipped the switches to bring all the systems back online.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had just engaged the repulsor lifts when Chewie ducked into the cockpit and busied himself with take off.  “How is she?” Han asked as he scanned the field underneath the ship for any sign of Luke.  “That bad, huh?’ Han responded to Chewie’s assessment.  “Keep an eye out for Luke,” he ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke reached out to Han and breathed a sigh of relief when he could sense they had located Mara.  He didn’t allow himself much more contact than that, as Garen was gaining.  Luke picked up his speed but when they came to the first corner, instead of turning to the right toward the hangar bay, Garen followed, beginning to lag noticeably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke dodged around another corner, beginning to get winded.  He paused for the briefest of moments to get his bearings; he knew he was close to an outer wall, but not which one.  He heard running footsteps behind him and pushed himself off the wall and back into the corridor.  He ran full tilt in the opposite direction from the footsteps, knowing he had little time left before the entire place blew.  When he reached the outer wall, he ignited his lightsaber and began to cut straight through it.  Suddenly, his collar comm hissed to life.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Luke, we’ve got Mara and we’ve got the Falcon in our sights. She’s pretty bad off, kid</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  There was a pause. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If this place is as full of nasty things as you say it is, we gotta get out of here before the whole place blows.  Where are we meeting you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Outside,” Luke responded, sweating with the effort of keeping his saber on the path the Force had mapped in his mind’s eye.  He really didn’t want to damage the wrong wiring in the wall and have the place ignite prematurely.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where outside?  There’s a lot of it, Junior.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Han’s voice said near his ear.  Luke glanced up as he felt his danger sense tingling and saw Garen barreling down the hall toward him.  He jerked the saber from the semi-molten wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really the best time to talk,” he said as he braced himself, then used the Force to aid him as he somersaulted over Garen.  He landed with a grunt directly behind the other man, and placed a swift and bruising kick in the middle of his back before he had time to charge again.  Garen howled as he fell forward and Luke cringed at the sound his skull made as it connected with the durasteel wall.  He lay instantly still, giving Luke the opportunity to step over him and plunge the blade back into the red-hot wall.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The danger portion of Luke’s Force sense tingled so badly that he almost thought he could hear it.  He knew he had mere seconds before the charges blew, which would start a chain reaction that would level the building.  He had no intention of being inside when that happened, so he finished the cut and shoved the center of the rectangle he’d made with as much physical and mental force as he could muster.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as the plate fell away, the charges blew.  Luke felt all the hairs on his body stand up nano-seconds before the shock wave hit and he launched himself through the small opening just in time.  His artificial hand grazed the still glowing heat of the doorway he’d created and he hissed in pain, rolling to his feet in the long grass outside.  He turned back to the opening, hoping he could pull the other man to safety, but a wall of flame hurtled down the corridor, it’s force spilling through the small opening and forcing Luke to scramble back.  Several patches of grass caught fire around him and he hastened to stamp them out before turning and running toward the familiar whine of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Falcon’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>sublight engines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Luke pounded up the ramp as it began to close, leaping neatly into the Falcon’s outside corridor just before the airlock behind him hissed closed.  “I’m in!” he shouted toward the cockpit, then turned on his toes and jogged down the corridor to the med-bay.  He rounded the corner and he felt his heart nearly break at the sight before him: Mara lay curled in the tiny bunk cradling her right arm, whimpering as the ship jostled in the atmosphere.  He sidled close and brushed a hand across her forehead, then shushed her as she flinched and gasped.  “It’s just me,” he whispered soothingly as she opened her eyes, their green depths glazed with pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking at Luke, Mara was wracked with guilt.  His eyebrows and a patch of hair over his left ear had been singed and it looked like some of the synthflesh had melted off his prosthetic hand.  She reached out and touched his sleeve with the tips of her fingers; the only part of her body that didn’t seem to hurt.  “I’m sorry,” she whispered and, to her horror, tears welled up in her eyes and spilled over her lashes, making glistening tracks across her cheek bones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Luke said softly as he knelt by the bed and gently brushed his thumb across the wetness at the corner of her eye.  The sight of Mara in tears gave him an odd lump in the back of his throat and caused his heart to pound at an alarming rate.  “There’s nothing to be sorry for,” he murmured, hoping his voice sounded steady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara closed her eyes and nodded.  “Stupid,” she muttered and Luke wondered how she could speak at all with the gash in her lower lip.  “I was stupid,” she slurred, “and you’re hurt.”  She looked pointedly at his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke raised his eyebrows.  “It’s nothing,” he finally said with a dismissive shrug.  “You on the other hand. . .” he trailed off as he gently grasped then examined her arm and reached out with the Force to gauge the severity of the rest of her injuries.  Everything appeared to be superficial; bad cuts and bruises, a couple of broken bones,  but no head or spinal injuries.  Luke breathed a sigh of relief, but Mara reached out and clutched his hand.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” she said as she brought their hands to her torso, just below her ribs on the left side.  “It hurts there.”  Luke reached out again in the Force and felt a sinking feeling somewhere in the region of his stomach.  He could sense something very wrong; something was ruptured and steadily leaking fluid into Mara’s abdomen.  His eyes snapped up to hers and he read both understanding and fear.  “You’re going to be fine,” he said, though he wasn’t sure he believed it himself.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara let out a pained laugh.  “You’re a terrible liar, Skywalker.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke flashed a bright smile despite himself, then bent his head in thought.  The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Falcon’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> med-bay was woefully under equipped for injuries as severe as he thought Mara’s might be and he wasn’t sure anyone on board would know what to do with more extensive facilities even if they had them.  They all had experience in field dressings and combat related injuries, but he’d never dealt with anything like this before.  He felt helpless, and knew that if he didn’t come up with something, he’d have to watch her die, having done nothing to save her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed to his feet, an idea forming as he pushed away his dark thoughts.  “I’ve got a plan,” he stated firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh good,” Mara said weakly, then slipped into unconsciousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Half an hour later, Mara was attached to every nutrient and fluid drip the Falcon had to offer.  Luke stood over her, looking down at his handiwork and reached down to wake her.  Her eyes fluttered open and he felt like he’d been punched in the gut; she looked so vacant and lost: not like his Mara at all.  He cleared his throat and very gently took her hand in his.  “I’m going to put you in a healing trance,” he said as his thumb unconsciously skated over the back of her hand, sounding much more confident than he felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re nervous,” Mara stated hoarsely as she gazed up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke blew out a breath and raked his free hand through his hair.  “Of course I am.  I’ve never tried this on anybody but myself.” His blue eyes clouded and he gently squeezed her hand.  “But I have to try.”  Mara nodded gravely, her gaze softening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always trying to save somebody,” she said softly and Luke smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lately, it’s just you.”  Mara snorted in amusement, then coughed painfully.  “Close your eyes,” Luke instructed, still holding her hand.  “Feel the Force flowing through you, around you, in you. . .” he trailed off as his mind connected with Mara’s, bringing with the connection the warmth and light he’d begun to associate with her.  He tapped into his own light and, entwining them, instructed her body to heal itself.  Her hand grew limp in his grasp, and her breathing evened as her mind and energy focused themselves on knitting bone and fixing flesh.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke concentrated his focus on her internal injuries; he hoped he might be able to give her body an extra boost, but if he was honest with himself, he had no idea what he was doing.  He pulled himself away from her mind, content that he had done everything he knew how to do.  He leaned forward and dropped a lingering kiss on her forehead.  “Make sure you come back,” he whispered into her hair, then trudged off wearily to find a bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a tense few days in the vastness of hyperspace as the Falcon made its way back to Coruscant.  Han and Chewie had very little to do beyond course corrections, so they fiddled with the sublight engines and played multiple hands of sabacc.  Both captain and co-pilot watched Luke with trepidation; they could see their old friend was wound tight and they were all united in their concern for Mara.  After several attempts to engage Luke in conversation or in a game, Han and Chewie gave up trying.  “He’ll be alright,” Han said to Chewie as they poked at their dinner of rehydrated space rations.  Chewie growled something reassuring, though Han wasn’t sure if either of them meant it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For his part, Luke sat on the cold metal deck just below Mara’s head most of the day, meditating and instructing her body to heal itself.  It was hard work, trying to tell someone else’s tissues to reconstruct themselves, but he thought he was managing to at least keep her alive.  He needed that; needed to keep her alive, get her to Coruscant and into the bacta.  He</span>
  <em>
    <span> needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Falcon</span>
  </em>
  <span> touched down at her private landing pad, a team of medics whisked a semi-conscious Mara to the med-center.  Han, Luke, and Chewie followed at a slightly more sedate pace in a speeder, Luke fidgeting the entire way.  “This is becoming a regular occurrence,” Han quipped as he parked the vehicle and got out, adjusting his holster as he did so.  Luke hopped gracefully over the edge of the speeder and strode through the doors of the medical facility.  He turned the corner and was vaguely surprised to see Leia standing at the end of the hall, already leaning over Mara’s stretcher, squeezing her good hand and smiling comfortingly.  The stretcher was whisked away before Luke could reach them and he was left staring at the rapidly closing door, the fear that had gripped his heart for days finally beginning to ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia slipped an arm around his waist in a one-armed hug.  “She’ll be fine,” she stated with conviction.  “The doctors were very confident, based on her initial scans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke smiled wanly and Han appeared, dropping a kiss on his wife’s head.  “Kid did good work,” he said with a nod to Luke.  “Patched her up with the Force somehow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Leia asked as she looked up at Luke, eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I fixed anything,” he said with a self-conscious shrug.  “But I think it helped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Course it did,” Han stated.  “She’d be dead otherwise.”  Luke shrugged again and Han shook his head at his brother-in-law’s seeming inability to take a compliment.  Leia stared at Luke in a way that made him feel uncomfortable; she narrowed her eyes a bit and canted her head, gazing steadily at his face.  Luke could swear she was reading his mind, even if she wasn’t using the Force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It really wasn’t much,” Luke demurred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” his sister drawled with a half-smile.  “Using the Force to heal isn’t much at all.”  Han grinned at her, obviously pleased with her sarcasm and Luke cracked a smile at her tone, if not her words.  He was saved from having to say anything by the arrival of a distinguished looking doctor with perfectly groomed white hair, a crisp goatee, and a data-pad that was at least twenty years out of date.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Councilor,” he said with a slight bow.  “Captain, Jedi Skywalker,” he inclined his head to both men and looked down at his data-pad.  “Mistress Jade has asked that I relate her condition,” he said disapprovingly, “though none of you are on her emergency data chip.  She is stable;  the patient presents significant and multiple fractures to the right radius and ulna, superficial lacerations to face and both dorsal and palmar aspects of the right hand,  and presents signs of mild traumatic brain injury.  Mistress Jade also suffers from numerous contusions, five fractured ribs on her left side and, as a consequence, a rather badly ruptured spleen.”  He glanced up from the data-pad and was greeted by three completely blank stares.  The doctor heaved a weary sigh and shook his head.  “In short, she’ll be fine, though she will need to remain with us for several days to fully repair the rupture and ensure her previous neural regeneration is all still intact.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han raised an eyebrow.  “Why didn’t you just say so before doc?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor glared at Han and went back to his notes.  “Mistress Jade should be discharged by the end of the week.  Someone will have to collect her from the facility and ensure that round the clock assistance is available for at least seven days, preferably ten.  Several of her injuries were left untreated for too long for us to be of much use and will have to heal naturally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll make sure everything is arranged,” Leia offered smoothly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor nodded abruptly and turned to amble down the antiseptic smelling hallway.  Han heaved a sigh and clapped a hand on Luke’s shoulder.  “I wish you the best of luck.  You’re gonna need it,” he said solemnly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke looked up, confused.  “What?  Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han and Leia shared an amused glance.  “Because,” Leia stated as she threaded her arm through her brothers and led him toward the doors, “I think you’ve just been nominated to be ‘round the clock assistance.’”  She leaned in and raised her eyebrows.  “You remember recovery, don’t you?  Boring beyond belief.  Can you imagine what Mara might do if she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> bored?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke looked suddenly terrified.  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke stood quietly, hands clasped behind his back, and watched the medical staff as they performed a seemingly endless round of tasks.  Buttons pushed, levers pulled, dials turned; all to remove one woman from a tank of bacta.  He turned his attention to the woman in question, floating in the thick liquid, unaware of his presence. Her red hair had been slicked into a serviceable bun and the white gown clung to her figure, but lust was the furthest thing from Luke’s mind.  He stood as he had for days, keeping vigil, knowing that his being there made no difference to Mara but wanting to stay, just the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, would you like to step out while we remove Mistress Jade?” a small, dark haired, med-tech asked with a smile.  “It can be a little chaotic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I recall,” Luke said with a smile and respectfully retreated from the room to lean against the wall in the hallway, listening to the sloshing and surprised noises coming from the other room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may enter, Jedi Skywalker,” the med-droid droned a few moments later and Luke pushed away from the wall.  “We have her under mild sedation for the moment.”  Luke nodded his understanding and re-entered the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara lay still against the white sheets, her vibrant hair a sharp contrast to the bland sterility of the room.  She was clean and dry, though deathly pale, and her breathing was deep and even.  Luke perused her face with a critical eye; he could detect no signs of the violence to which she’d been subjected.  “She’ll be glad,” he muttered to himself as he very lightly trailed the back of his knuckles across her smooth check.  He knew Mara: she liked to pretend she didn’t care what she looked like, but Luke had never seen her looking anything less than impeccable if she had a choice.  It wouldn’t have broken her to have been scarred, but she wouldn’t have liked it either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke sighed and sat down wearily in the chair next to the bed. He rubbed the back of his neck to try to ease the tight muscles there; after the last several months he was surprised he didn’t have something worse wrong with him than a stiff neck and some new synthflesh. He’d been sleeping in a chair at the med center for the last two nights and then on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Falcon</span>
  </em>
  <span> before that: he really had to talk to Han about getting some better bunks installed.  He reached out and slid his hand under Mara’s where it lay at her side, threading his fingers through hers and raising the back of her hand to his lips.  He pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles and leaned back in his chair, still clasping her hand, and sighed in relief.  For the first time in what seemed like weeks, he felt he could breathe properly again. The galaxy was safe and Mara would be well.  As his head nodded and he drifted off, he briefly wondered why the latter seemed so much more important than the former.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara came to consciousness slowly but sat bolt upright with a gag as soon she was fully awake. She disentangled her hand from someone else’s as she did so, startling the room’s other occupant.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mara?” she heard Luke ask, his voice scratchy from sleep, and she was aware that he was instantly at her side.  She flailed her hands and closed her eyes at the noxious taste in her mouth and gagged again.  “What’s wrong?” he asked, concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>that taste?” Mara asked, swallowing hard.  She felt Luke relax as he rubbed circles on her back and she heard him chuckle slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be the bacta,” he said as he moved to the small bedside table and poured her a cup of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took it gratefully and swallowed a large gulp.  “It’s revolting,” she said as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and lowered herself gingerly to lie down again.  Luke took the cup from her unresisting hand with a smile and set it back on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never had a full bacta dip?”  he inquired companionably as he leaned his hip against the bed and crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, until I met you I’d never spent more than twenty-four hours in a med-center,” she bit back, rubbing her forehead against the headache forming behind her eyes.  She glanced at Luke and heaved a sigh.  “Look, I didn’t mean it that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine,” he said automatically, though he’d gone perfectly still and was staring at the wall above her head.  “I’m a dangerous person to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara was still a little hazy but she could see the darkness in his eyes and knew he actually believed that.  “Stop it,” she said as firmly as she could manage and nudged his hip with her knee when he didn’t respond.  “Skywalker, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> dangerous,” she said, exasperated.  “But you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> unique.  People are going to try to either take advantage of you or hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind if they take advantage of me,” he stated flatly as he flicked his nail against the edge of his belt.  “But it bothers me when it’s people I . . .care about,” he finished with a grimace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara felt her expression harden.  “Look, I know what you’re getting at.  This one’s all on me,” she bit out.  She turned her head and stared at the blank white wall.  “I should never have gone on my own and I knew it,” she said tightly, angry with herself.  She gripped the sheets tightly and pressed her lips together.  “Thank you,” she finally managed, still not looking at Luke.  She felt fingers dust lightly against her bare arm and she resisted the urge to shiver.  “You should never have had to come after me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” he said simply, withdrawing his hand.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fenix?” she questioned tautly, fingers twisting the sheets at her side.  She felt Luke’s eyes; he knew there was more to the story.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dealt with,” he said quietly, his voice full of regret.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara nodded once and blinked back tears.  Luke’s hand slipped into hers again and she responded with a gentle squeeze.  He reached out gently through the Force with a soothing caress-he wouldn’t push the issue right now and she sent back grateful thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I wanted to give this back,” Luke said as he unhooked something from his belt and Mara felt the cool metal hilt of her lightsaber brush the outside of her hand.  She closed her fingers around it and finally turned her head to look into his bright blue eyes.  She said nothing, hoping her look and her feelings in the Force would say it for her.  Luke nodded and smiled in understanding, then leaned forward and brushed her cheek with his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get some sleep,” he instructed, then turned to go.  He reached the door and stopped, his back straight, and cleared his throat.  “I’m really glad you’re alright,” he stated without turning around.  He palmed the door open and strode out, missing Mara’s sleepy but brilliant smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Three days, nine-hours, and twenty four minutes later, Luke could tell Mara was ready to tear out her hair.  He tried to distract her while she was awake which, in typical Mara fashion, was more often than not.  He offered card games, he brought Leia and Han to visit, he brought books from the archives:  nothing seemed to work.  Luke finally decided to leave her to her own devices and her increasingly foul mood and ran through his exercises as she fretted and stewed on the couch, complaining about the state of the holodrama industry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” he said later as he carried her dinner into the common room, still shirtless from his </span>
  <em>
    <span>katas</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “most people have the good sense to sleep through most of their recovery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I was sleepy, I would sleep,” she shot back, though accepted her bowl without further comment, her eyes flicking over his bare chest and inhaling the warm scent of the salty broth with apparent pleasure.  “Mmm, terrapin soup,” she fairly purred, sipping delicately.  “It’s my favorite: I haven’t had this in ages.”  She turned sharp green eyes to her companion.  “How did you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke flushed and ducked his head as he sat down on the floor on the other side of the newly purchased caf table.  “I asked Karrde what you might like to eat,” he mumbled in the general direction of the carpet.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara gazed steadily at Luke over her bowl, the steam curling around the soft planes of her face.  Suddenly, she smiled wickedly.   “You,” she stated with a flutter of her eyelashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Luke spluttered as Mara set the bowl down on the glass, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>clink</span>
  </em>
  <span> all but lost as the sound of his own heartbeat thundered in his ears.  He watched, dumbfounded, as Mara slid sinuously off the couch and crawled over to him.  He noticed she still favored her right arm as she maneuvered around the table and crowded into his space.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You,” she breathed and licked her lips.  “You’ve been here day and night, Skywalker.  You sleep on my couch, you cook in my kitchen, you exercise in my living room.”  She drew a light fingertip down his neck, feathering a light touch over the knob of his collar bones.  “A girl could get. . .restless watching all that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke gulped.  “Mara, I don’t think this is a good idea,” he mumbled as she drew her mouth to his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?  You don’t want me?” she asked rhetorically, brushing her lips across his own.  Luke sighed into the soft kiss, his hands itching to curl around her head, though fearful he might harm still fresh injuries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it’s not that,” Luke growled as a warm palm slid down his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what is it?” Mara whispered, nearly sitting in his lap.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke tentatively ran his hands up and down her arms.  She was wearing one of his shirts; easier to get on and off and more comfortable for lounging, Mara had proclaimed when he found her pilfering it from his duffle bag.  The sight of her in his shirt made Luke’s stomach do little flip-flops and caused very unchivalrous thoughts to clutter his mind: difficult for a man who’d been trying to be the epitome of chivalry for days.  “I don’t want to hurt you,” he murmured, hands trailing down her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t,” she cajoled breathlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not doing this tonight,” he said with finality and a firm kiss on Mara’s mouth..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pouted and leaned back on her hands, then suddenly swore violently and cradled her arm to her chest.  “I”m fine,” she panted as Luke hovered over her, looking concerned.  “I’m fine!” she said more firmly when Luke didn’t look convinced.  He regarded her for long moments then stood and scooped her up in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara protested half-heartedly.  “You can put me down,” she said softly as Luke carried her over the threshold into her bedroom.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could,” he returned just as quietly and leaned down to nip at her exposed collar bone.  “But I don’t want to yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Mara replied lamely, trailing her fingertips along his jawline, fascinated by the blond stubble beginning to show there.  “You’re letting yourself go, Skywalker,” she joked with a smile, tapping her index finger against his cheek for emphasis.  Luke chuckled and deposited her gently on the bed, mindful of her myriad of aches.  She cupped his face as he leaned over her, his bare chest mere centimeters above hers.  “I know you think I might, but I promise I won’t break,” she whispered as she slid her hand from his face to the back of his neck to pull his head down for a kiss.  He put up little resistance as her tongue slid past the seam of his lips and groaned low in his throat as her hands stroked down his chest.  When she began toying with the tie on his pants and dipped a single finger inside his waistband to lightly stroke the line where his hip joined his abdomen, Luke tore his mouth from hers.  He crawled over her, placing one knee between hers and trailing kisses down her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you we weren’t doing this,” he murmured as he began to unfasten the shirt she’d appropriated, exposing her breasts and leaning down to taste first one, then the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t listen very well,” Mara said as she clutched the back of his head and arched into the heat of his mouth.  Suddenly Luke released her breast and sat back on his heels, a wicked grin spreading slowly across his face.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I don’t make promises I don’t intend to keep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara lifted herself on her elbows.  “What <em>precisely</em></span>
  <span> does that mean?” she asked, trying to sound threatening but managing to simply sound throaty and aroused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke reached out to trail his fingers from her throat to the waistband of her leggings, causing Mara’s breath to catch in her throat.  “It means,” he said leaning forward to catch and bite down on her earlobe, “that we will not be having sex tonight.”  Mara pulled her head back from his mouth and looked at him like he’d taken leave of his senses, which he briefly wondered if he had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t- I mean what-” she spluttered and Luke cut her off with a soft kiss.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said we weren’t having sex.  I don’t want to hurt you, not to mention the doctors said no vigorous activity for another week or so,” he said as he nuzzled her temple and traced patterns on her ribcage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Skywalker,” Mara growled, this time actually managing to convey her threat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke swatted her hip gently.  “Will you shut up and let me finish?” he asked with a smile and Mara cuffed him on the shoulder.  He fell sideways, laughing, and pulled Mara down to him for another kiss.  “I said no sex,” he repeated, grabbing her hips and pulling her flush against his hardness.  “But that doesn’t mean we can’t do other things: other, just as interesting things,” he murmured as his hand reached between them to cup her heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh good,” Mara murmured as she pressed herself against his hand.  “For a minute I thought I might have to kill you.”  Luke chuckled against her neck and reached up to slowly push the fabric from her shoulders.  He paused to kiss and suckle each patch of flesh he uncovered, lingering on the soft skin on the inside of her elbows.  Mara sighed, blissfully content, and dragged her free hand through Luke’s hair, raking her nails across his scalp.  He hummed happily in response and nibbled his way toward her wrist, which caused Mara to giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s funny?’ Luke asked as he raised his head, his eyes sparkling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it tickles,” she said with a laugh as he did it again.  Mara glanced down and could see his answering grin as he finally leaned forward and darted his tongue out to caress the hyper-sensitive skin on the inside of her wrist.  She gasped at the sudden rush of heat between her legs and her hands involuntarily clenched as she raised her hips to try to make contact with his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke lifted his head again and gave her a stern look and placed a soothing hand on her hip.  “Take it easy,” he instructed as he rubbed his thumb along her hipbone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sick and tired of taking it easy,” Mara growled in response as she clutched his shoulders and attempted to bring him fully on top of her.  Luke resisted and clucked his tongue even as he hooked his thumbs in her waistband and slowly stripped her of her leggings.  He moved back up languidly, allowing his chest to just barely graze hers.  She sucked in a breath at the heat of the contact then moaned as his tongue found the shell of her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you are, but just let me take care of you,” he whispered hotly as his hand slid down the curve of her hip to tease the curls covering her core.  Mara twisted her hips again in response, and this time Luke obliged her by moving his fingers down an infinitesimal distance, sliding them against her wetness.  They both groaned at the contact and Luke bent down to give her a hard kiss.  She whimpered against his mouth as he slipped two fingers inside her sheath and Luke had a hard time not stripping off the rest of his clothes and taking her hard and fast right then.  He broke off the kiss and buried his face in the curve of her neck, loving the tightness around his fingers as he thrust against her and the salt of the skin under his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara continued to make soft sounds at Luke’s ministrations. She trailed her fingers down his back as far as she could reach and he bent his head to resume his devotion to her breasts. She fairly purred as his thumb slowly circled </span>
  <span>over her sensitive nub, and she thrust toward his hand, silently begging for more.  She pulled him up to her for a hard kiss as his fingers continued to drive her to distraction. Mara mewled in the back of her throat as the pleasure began to build and she writhed against her sheets. Her foot moved up to caress the back of Luke’s leg, the soft texture of his trousers sending tingles through her sole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke suddenly removed his hand, and Mara’s eyes flew open as a cry of distress left her mouth.  Luke shushed her with a  gentle finger across her lips as he kissed his way down the firm line of her stomach.  She caught on to his intention and eagerly placed her hands on his head.  She felt the breath from his chuckle warm against her against her hip bone, the soft sound sending shivers down her spine.  Luke continued his kisses; soft and hard, soothing and inflaming, until he reached the smooth skin of her inner thigh.  He rasped his stubble against her soft flesh, causing Mara to gasp.  He repeated the action on the other thigh and Mara had a fleeting thought that it might burn in the morning, but she didn’t care.  She only cared that his warm tongue had finally made contact with her slick flesh and she clenched her fists in the sheets to keep from crying out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke noticed and raised his head, much to Mara’s dismay and his blue eyes bored into hers.  “Nobody will hear you but me.  I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to hear you,” he murmured, his voice low and raspy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The timbre of his voice as much as the words themselves helped to release a helpless moan from Mara as Luke settled back to the task at hand.  His hands clenched on Mara’s thighs and she knew he was as affected as she.  “Luke,” she panted after a moment of exquisite torture.  “This is better, so much better. . .”  she trailed off and Luke lifted his head to look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better than what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh stars, no, don’t stop,” she panted as she lifted her hips toward his face and guided his head back down.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke obliged willingly, happy to forget the comment for the time being.  He bent forward to taste her yet again and groaned low in his throat.  “I could do this forever,” he muttered against her hot flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please do,” Mara said on a gasp as Luke’s fingers joined his assault on her tenuous grasp on her control.  It was mere moments before she shattered against his tongue, crying out her release.  Luke gave a few more gentle licks as she came down from her high, shuddering against him.  He levered himself over her on strong arms and she pulled him down for a long kiss, loving the taste of herself on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she purred against his cheek and  then rained soft kisses over his eyelids.  His breathing hitched as her hands wandered and her mouth found the cleft in his chin.  She flicked the tip of her tongue against the indentation and Luke’s nostrils flared on his indrawn breath.  Mara knew his control was threadbare and she reveled in the knowledge.  Her hands dipped inside his loose gray sleep trousers, seeking, and she was startled when he pushed himself off her in a smooth motion and stood at the side of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke?” she queried, concerned, as she pushed herself up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke looked down at the bed and felt his resolve weaken even further.  “I promised,” he croaked as he reached out a hand to tangle in her wild hair and give her a rough kiss.  “This was just for you.”  He abruptly dropped his hand, turned on his heel without a backward glance and strode toward the ‘fresher.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mara reclined on her elbows amongst the tousled sheets, stunned, as she watched the door close behind him and heard the water in the shower start.  Her brain was wrapped in a post-orgasmic fog and it was a full minute before she had the wherewithal to gather Luke’s shirt around her and move toward the door on boneless legs.  She hesitated as she reached for the doorknob: she didn’t want to intrude, but she’d be damned if she’d let their encounter end with only one satisfied party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed the door open quietly and another surge of lust shot through her at the site on the other side.  Through the steam beginning to collect on the glass of her shower, she could still clearly see Luke.  His back was turned to her, his hair darkened to the color of her favorite chocolate.  He’d braced himself against the far wall of the shower with one hand as rivulets of water traced down his back and his legs.  His head was lowered and his breathing ragged; his body blocked her view of his other hand, but from the bunching of the muscles in his arm, she knew exactly what that hand was up to.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned to herself as she let the shirt slide noiselessly to the floor: he was obviously exceptionally distracted if he hadn’t sensed her, and she said so.  Luke whirled around, a stricken look on his face.  “Mara, please, I can’t-” he pleaded as he dropped his head into his hands to block his view of her naked body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh,” Mara soothed as she slid the shower door open, her eyes dropping to his jutting hardness.  She flicked them back up to his as she bit her lip and stepped under the spay, gasping at the heat against her still sensitive breasts.  She reached out a hand to grasp him as Luke stood stock still, his breathing labored and his head dipped to watch as her hand stroked slowly up and down his shaft.  Mara stepped close, bringing her breasts against his chest and leaned up to whisper in his ear.  “Let me help you with that,” she breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke said nothing, but grunted in response as Mara’s thumb slid up to caress the sensitive head.  He pushed himself further into her hand as she steadied herself against his shoulder and dropped hot kisses along his neck and jaw.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mara,” Luke murmured helplessly as she released her grip and dropped to her knees, hands grasping his thighs and loving the feel of the crisp hairs there.  She nuzzled his groin before leaning back to plant closed mouthed kisses up and down his length, punctuated with long licks along the sides.  She looked up and smiled before taking just the tip between her lips and tonguing the ridge that encircled him.  She licked him lightly; flicks and teasing glances of her tongue meant solely to entice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as he was enjoying Mara’s ministrations, Luke craved more.  He wanted to feel the heat of her mouth fully: he craved the warmth, the wetness, the pressure.  “Harder,” he murmured as he ran his hands through her glorious hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara released him with a faint pop and raked her nails down his thighs as she looked up at him.  Luke trembled in response and Mara looked up with hooded eyes.  “Oh, you like that,” she murmured as she did it again and was rewarded with a helpless whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke had had enough; he was wound so tight he thought he might explode.  He grasped Mara’s head between his hands and guided her gently forward.  “Harder,” he repeated and he could feel the curl of her smile against his straining flesh.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I can manage that,” she murmured with a kiss against his abdomen.   He gasped as her mouth finally engulfed him with its heat and her hand grasped him firmly.  Her hand twisted as her lips worked him into a state that was near frenzied.  He thrust against her mouth as she hummed in the back of her throat and Luke was lost.  The climax rolled over him in waves and he shouted his finish as his fingers tangled into Mara’s wet hair.</span>
</p><p><span>She made a satisfied noise as</span> <span>his warmth flooded her mouth.  She swallowed reflexively, enjoying the taste of him on her tongue, and slowly withdrew her lips from his rapidly softening member. Luke released her hair, and without a word, slid down the wall of the shower to join Mara on the floor.  </span></p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” he said simply after a moment and Mara giggled as she adjusted to sit shoulder to shoulder with him out of the direct spray.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow yourself,” she said with a quirk of her bee-stung lips as she nudged him with her elbow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s face split into a satisfied grin and he wrapped an arm around Mara’s shoulder.  “I’m glad we decided to do this,” he muttered after a moment, his fingers skating down her arm as she lowered her head to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could have pretended she didn’t know what he was talking about, but she knew very well he didn’t simply mean this night.  He meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  “Me too,” she returned quietly and nestled further into his embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat that way for long moments, both parties at peace.  Eventually Luke reached out a tendril of Force sense to Mara and she caressed it with an answering one of her own even as her hand reached out to caress the back of his.  He laced their fingers together and Mara felt something begin to coalesce in the Force.  It was a tiny, bright spark in the back of her mind; warm and inviting.  She looked up at Luke, confused, and she could tell he felt it as well.  He gave a slight shrug and dropped a kiss on the top of her head.  “Water’s getting cold,” he said as he disentangled himself from Mara and stood.  He reached down to help her to her feet, then twisted to turn off the water.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara shivered at the loss of heat, suddenly realizing how very weary she was.  She ran her hands up and down her arms and Luke grabbed her a towel with a concerned expression.  “I’m alright,” she said as he wrapped the towel around her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure?’ Luke asked worriedly as he began to gently dry her.  “I knew we shouldn’t have started this tonight,” he said under his breath.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Mara said firmly as she hooked a thumb under his chin and forced him to look at her.  “I’m fine, just a little tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?’ he asked, sounding unconvinced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really,” Mara responded with a languid smile as she reached for the shirt she’d discarded.  Luke hurriedly dried himself off and plucked the shirt from her fingers.  This earned him a surprised glance which he returned with a smile as he held open the front in invitation.  Mara smiled, slightly embarrassed to have someone else dress her, but put her arms through the sleeves nonetheless.  Luke put his hands on her shoulders and gently turned her around to face him.  He fastened up the center of the shirt and rolled back the sleeves so Mara’s hands would be free.  Mara felt that warm presence in the Force nestle even more firmly in the back of her mind and her heart fluttered in her chest as Luke pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time for bed,” he said as he bent to grab his own discarded clothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara stood nervously for a few heartbeats, then asked something she’d never asked another man before: “Would you stay with me?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke straightened slowly, very much aware of the import of her words. He had scrupulously avoided her bed for the last four nights: his aunt had raised him to value the fact that it was a woman’s right to invite a man to her bed. He felt his chest tighten; he very much wanted to stay.  He wanted to hold this woman as they slept: smell her hair, feel her warm body pressed against his.  The Force opened itself up to him in that moment and instead of doing what he thought he </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> do, he did as his heart prompted.  “Yes,” he said simply and held out a hand to lead her to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Erizaina despondently picked through the rubble of the former lab and allowed herself a few tears of self pity.  She’d walked almost the entire perimeter of the wall and hadn’t seen a sign of either the Jedi or Garen.  Nor had she been able to see any ships that were salvageable, which meant she was, in effect, stranded.  As she rounded the bend that would take her back to where she’d started, she noticed a wide trail in the long grass.  Puzzled, she knelt to investigate and was surprised to find that it was really two trails that merged together in places as far as she could see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Following her instincts and swallowing her fear, she set off down the path.  Eventually she saw it ended underneath one of the huge sloping trees that dotted the grassland, and concealed underneath that tree appeared to be a small ship.  She set off at a run, her heart beating wildly against her chest in exultation.  When she reached the clearing though, she felt her blood run cold for there, sitting propped against the base of the tree, was a man.  His clothing and hair were singed badly but he appeared otherwise unharmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Garen?” she stammered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes opened and he smiled through cracked lips.  “I’m glad you could join me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Garen steered the tiny ship, even more cramped with two people, toward the planet with a smile.  Coruscant’s Great Western Sea grew ever larger in the viewport.  He glanced at Erizaina, curled into the tiny space behind the seat, and felt a small pang of sympathy: she was going to be miserable when he brought her out of her drug induced sleep.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could sense that they were close. Just as the thought crossed his mind, the jagged towers he knew so well loomed in the distance, dark against the setting sun.  He banked the ship and dove into the valley, gasping in disbelief as he did so, despair and rage settling in his chest at the sight of crumbling black walls.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Mara woke to bright sunlight streaming through her curtains, the sound of speeders whizzing by, and Luke’s bare chest pressed against her back.  She was sure she should have appreciated waking up with the great hero Luke Skywalker but this morning, as with the last six mornings, Mara was restless and out of sorts.  The light hurt her eyes, the speeders hurt her ears, and rather than feeling warm and fuzzy inside when Luke snuggled closer and snaked an arm around her waist, she felt trapped.  She threw his arm off more violently than necessary and stalked to the ‘fresher.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mara?” Luke inquired, his voice rough from sleep.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m taking a shower,” she growled as the door slid shut, then leaned against it, breathing hard.  She scrubbed her hands across her face, angry that something so small as striding across her bedroom left her breathless.  She felt like she hadn’t been well in months, though on consideration that was true.  With a frustrated noise, she turned on the water, stripped, and stepped into the heat and steam.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Having been awakened, Luke saw no reason to lounge in bed.  He threw on a shirt to ward off the early morning chill and padded to the small kitchen, starting a pot of caf as he contemplated breakfast.  Mara hadn’t been eating very well the last few days; she’d take a few small bites and then push her plate away in disgust, saying she wasn’t hungry.  Luke was certain it was nothing physical; it was boredom, mixed with distress over what had happened on Ealor. He didn’t need the Force to sense that she was so bored that it had turned into an almost physical pain, and he was positive that Lieutenant Fenix’s death bothered her.  He’d gently asked her about it every day since their return, but to no avail.  He was concerned about what she wasn’t telling him and the entire situation was beginning to wear on his nerves; he’d also been short tempered the last several days, but he tamped it down as best he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew Mara was not meant to be idle; she had a restlessness about her that Luke understood all too well.  He’d been afflicted with something similar all his life but, since leaving Tatooine, had always been able to channel the restlessness and frustration into something productive.  Mara had been denied that this time around; Karrde had granted her involuntary leave and had temporarily taken control of the Smuggler’s Alliance liaison position.  With her body pushed to the absolute breaking point so recently, she was also denied the pleasures of physical release, either through training or more intimate encounters.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke blushed as he remembered their most recent encounter.  He tried to focus on breakfast preparations instead, as that particular line of thought was getting him nowhere, fast.  Mara tried to deny it every opportunity she got, but she was still very much unwell, which meant that Luke was holding fast to his promise not to touch her until the prescribed rest period was officially over.  He had extended that to mean all physical intimacy; he didn’t think he could touch her again and not have her, but it had taken its toll on both of them. Luke woke up hard and aching every morning, desperate to make love to the woman curled against him and Mara just became more and more surly as the days passed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, a faint buzzing emanated from the living room.  Remembering he’d left his comlink on the caf table, Luke jogged into the room and swiped it from the table.  “Skywalker,” he answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you doing incredibly important Jedi things today?’ a voice rang out from the speaker and Luke smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not today, Wedge,” Luke responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then how about you come test a new combat speeder with me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke’s pulse quickened.  The thought of being in a cockpit and racing across the planet at suicidal speeds set his heart pounding with excitement.  His mind shifted to Mara and his face fell.  “I can’t, Wedge,” he said regretfully.  “Mara’s not supposed to be on her own yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you get Leia to sit with her?  They want to get these babies on the market soon; there won’t really be another time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke pursed his lips in thought: he’d wanted to try to talk to Mara about Ealor again, though his desire for freedom and flight warred with his desire for resolution on that score.  His mind ticked over the possibilities.  If he could finally get Mara to open up before he had to leave. . . “Let me comm Leia; I’m sure we can work something out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara wrapped the towel around herself and another around her hair, not feeling much better than she had when she’d awakened.  She looked at herself critically in the mirror, sighed, and stepped into the cool stillness of her bedroom only to be halted by a warm hand on her bare shoulder.  “Mara,” Luke said, blue eyes deadly serious.  “We have to talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged off his hand, none too delicately, and grabbed the top of her towel with one hand.  “Don’t sneak up on me, Skywalker,” she growled, startled into her defensive mode.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke clenched his offending hand into a fist and set his jaw as he nodded.  “I’m sorry about that.  But we do need to talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara huffed.  “I thought avoiding the topic was a rather clear indication that I had no desire to talk about it at the present time,” she said tightly, drawing the towel even tighter around her body.  She felt intensely vulnerable and ridiculous with her head swathed in a towel and her body nearly naked. She abhorred being either ridiculous or vulnerable; that combination, her already frayed nerves, and the addition of Luke’s desire to talk about Garen, pushed her very close to a precipice she had no desire to fall over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke took a tentative step forward and Mara shook the towel from her head, letting it fall on the floor between them.  She felt slightly more composed with her hair out of the confines, even if it hung in wet strands around her face.  Mara  watched as Luke leaned forward to pick up the towel, looking at her steadily the whole time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know this is difficult-” he began softly, but Mara cut him off with a sharp gesture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know no such thing,” she said defiantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mara,” Luke said soothingly, taking another slow step toward her and fingering the soft fabric in his hands.  “I can feel how difficult this is for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How many times have I told you to stay out of my head?” she spat, backing away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need to be in your head to know that, Mara,” Luke said, trying to remain calm, but rapidly losing the battle.  “Regardless, we should talk about Fenix.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not now,” Mara snarled, feeling panic beginning to rise in her throat.  She did not want to discuss this; she didn’t even want to think about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mara-” Luke started again, his frustration seeping into her senses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What part of ‘not now’ did you fail to understand?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it,” Luke said in disgust, his annoyance getting the better of him.  He threw down the towel on the bed and strode to the dresser.  “I’m done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Mara gasped.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does it look like I’m doing?” he snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t just walk out because we had </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> fight!” she nearly screeched, not recognizing either her tone or the hollow feeling in her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke looked up from rummaging in the drawer he’d carved out for himself, surprised.  “What are you talking about?” he asked, straightening, a casual tunic clutched in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara swallowed, suddenly unsure of herself.  “You said you were ‘done’,” she said awkwardly.  “I thought you meant. . .” She blew a strand of hair off her face impatiently and gesticulated to encompass the room, barely remembering to catch her towel as it began to slip.  Luke just stared at her, obviously not comprehending and Mara clenched her teeth.  “With me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke gaped.  “You thought I. . . because I said. . .” he said nonsensically, gesturing between them, shirt still in hand.  His mouth worked again, but no sound came out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara jerked her chin up and squared her shoulders.  “Out with it, Skywalker,” she said, hoping she didn’t sound like her heart was in her throat, even if it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Luke finally stated a little more firmly than either of them had expected.  Mara stepped back a half-step, startled by the ferocity and Luke looked surprised at himself.  “I mean, no,” he began again in a more even tone.  “I’m not done. . .”  He trailed off, looking suddenly anxious.  “Unless you want us to be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Mara said, eyes wide as she shook her head quickly then shuffled her feet on the thick carpet.  “I know I’m not the best of company at the moment,” she said by way of an apology. Luke quirked an amused eyebrow, his anger fading, and Mara scowled.  “So I’m miserable to be around,” she amended, grumbling.  “You don’t have to be so obvious about it.”  Luke laughed and closed the distance between them, dropping a kiss on her nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are pretty miserable company,” he began, smiling.  “But so am I.  We’re not very good at being on leave, are we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara rolled her eyes and dropped her forehead against Luke’s chest with a long-suffering sigh.  “No,” she moaned, her voice muffled in his shirtfront.  “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible </span>
  </em>
  <span>at it.”  She glanced up sharply.  “But you’re right: you’re not any better.”  Luke’s short laugh ruffled the barely dry hair at her temple and she shivered pleasantly.  </span>
</p>
<p><span>“We both need to get out for a while,” Luke stated as he</span> <span>rubbed his hands over the exposed skin of her back and she unconsciously snuggled closer.  </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Skywalker, as much as it galls me to admit it, I don’t think I’m physically capable of going out yet,” Mara said regretfully.  “I’ve barely managed to stay awake to watch a single holodrama in the last couple of days; I’ll probably fall asleep in my soup.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke laughed again.  “I did think of that,” he said playfully.  “But I thought a change of scenery might do us both good.”  He leaned down, brushing his lips lightly against her neck, and Mara purred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or we could just stay here,” she suggested hopefully, finger tangling in his shirt and pulling him down for a long kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He raised his head after a moment, both of them breathless, and smiled.  “I’d rather not have a narcoleptic bedmate,” he teased with a light pat to her bottom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara gaped in mock astonishment, then smiled ruefully, some semblance of good humor returning.  “Unfortunately, I can find nothing factually incorrect about that statement.  So where are we going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We </span>
  </em>
  <span>aren’t going anywhere,” Luke said as he stepped back and handed Mara the shirt he’d been holding.  “You’re going to spend the day with Leia.  I’m going to spend the day with Wedge.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What am I supposed to do all day with your sister?  Decide the fate of the New Republic?  Change diapers?  I can assure you she does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want me dabbling in either of those.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I imagine it’ll be something relaxing and low-key; she knows you’re not well yet,” Luke said with a shrug and headed toward the ‘fresher.  “Get dressed though; whatever you’re doing or not doing will require clothes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not unwell!” Mara called, her pride stung.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke popped his head back out of the doorway.  “No?  What would you call it then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kriff you, Skywalker!” Mara shot back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned cheekily.  “You already did.  More than once.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara scowled down at the shirt in her hands.  “Yes, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>somebody</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not naming names, has deemed me unfit for that particular activity.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke sighed through his smile.  “Trust me, nobody regrets that more than I.”  He ducked back into the ‘fresher and she heard the sounds of the taps turning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what are you doing with Wedge?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s test-piloting a new combat airspeeder,” he said over the roar of water in the sink.  “He asked if I wanted to help out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not fair!” Mara shouted petulantly as Luke leaned in the doorway, wiping his mouth dry.  “You get to spend all day joyriding and I’ll be stuck having my fingernails painted or something,” she grumbled.  “Can’t I go with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke rolled his eyes.  “No, even I had to get special clearance.  Besides, narcolepsy and flying don’t mix well.”  Mara balled up the shirt she still held and threw it at Luke with a growl.  He caught it, laughing, then reached out to catch her.  “It won’t be that bad,” he said as he hugged her close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Mara groused.  “I actually like your sister.” She paused, considering the truth of her words. “Which is rare for me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That, I don’t doubt,” Luke said as he stepped away.  “Now get changed so I can take you to Han and Leia’s.”  He glanced back at Mara, serious again.  “We do have to talk, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara nodded slowly.  “I know,” she said simply.  “Later.”  Luke nodded once, and Mara turned to dress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you help me fight my way out if it gets too girly?” she asked a few moments later as she was pulling on a pair of half-boots.  “I’m not sure I can take infants, nail varnish, hair care tips, and bad holodramas all in one day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a promise,” he said solemnly.  “Though if  she digs out the wedding holos, you’re on your own.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>Threepio greeted them at the door to the Organa-Solo residence.  “Hello?”  Luke called as they stepped over the threshold.  He led them deeper into the house and Mara suddenly felt like she’d stepped into a scene of domestic bliss from a novel.  Leia sat on the floor at the edge of a soft mat while Han lay on his back next to one of the babies, the other curled on his chest, father and child both sound asleep.  The other twin, Mara thought it might be Jacen, though how anyone could tell them apart was beyond her, lay on its</span> <span>stomach next to Han and was trying to raise its head.  He or she succeeded and looked at Leia, who laughed and swept the as yet unidentified infant into her arms.  “Such a smart girl,” she cooed as she stroked the nearly bald head.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Luke smiled and crossed the room to kiss Leia’s cheek and the top of what Mara now knew was Jaina’s head.  He reached down for her and Leia passed her gently up to her uncle, who settled her firmly against his shoulder.  Jaina fussed slightly at being held by someone that was clearly not her mother, but quieted when Luke patted her back and made soft shushing noises.  Leia stood, her unbound hair swirling nearly to her knees, and nudged Han’s shoulder with her bare foot.  “Wake up sleepyhead,” she murmured, careful not to jar her sleeping son.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Han woke and tried to determine how to best rise without disturbing Jacen, Mara stood awkwardly just behind Luke, feeling like the worst sort of intruder.  She watched the small family chat as Han handed Jacen up to Leia, and wished she was at home where she could be tired and miserable by herself.  Stifling a tired yawn, she  looked over Luke’s shoulder and did a quick double take when she noticed Jaina staring directly at her.  Mara looked over her shoulder, expecting Chewie or Winter, but there was nothing there except a potted plant.  She looked back at Luke's infant niece, and to her immense surprise, Jaina grinned.  It was a big, gummy, innocent grin and Mara felt her own lips quirk in response.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, little princess,” Han said as he took Jaina from Luke.  “Time to go down to daddy’s ship and have a nap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘To the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Falcon</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Mara asked, confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia straightened from placing  the still sleeping Jacen in his repulsor pram and tossed her hair over her shoulder.  “Our little lady doesn’t like to go to sleep,” she said as she smiled at her daughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But take her down to the Falcon, turn on the repulsor lift generator, and the vibration puts her to sleep like that,” Han said with a snap of his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll walk out with you, Han,” Luke said as he leaned forward to kiss Leia on the cheek again, then brushed his lips ever so lightly across Jacen’s forehead.  He walked behind Han and tapped Jaina’s nose, which caused her to smile.  Luke laughed in return and Mara felt oddly breathless as she watched him cup the back of her head and rise up on his toes to kiss her over Han’s shoulder.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke stepped away from Han and toward Mara.  Before she could protest, Luke’s lips slid over her cheek, sparking a warm glow in her belly.  She closed her eyes in mortification though; she had briefly glimpsed and felt Han and Leia’s bemusement and could not bring herself to look at them.  She felt Luke flush as he realized what he’d done and he stepped away.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll see you ladies later,” Han drawled as he looked pointedly at Luke and jerked his head toward the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke nodded, staring at the plant over Mara’s shoulder and left without another word.  Han followed slowly, pushing the pram and cooing to Jaina.  “Mommy’s afternoon is going to be much more interesting than daddy’s.”  Then he was out the door and Mara was alone with Leia, glaring at the space Han had just occupied, and wishing more than ever that she could crawl back into bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia said nothing at first; she simply gestured for Mara to follow her down the short flight of steps that led to the large family room.  “That’s my brother’s shirt, isn’t it?” Leia stated more than asked as she stepped onto the plush carpet at the foot of the stairs.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s none of your damn business,” Mara muttered under her breath and looked around. The furniture had been pushed to the sides of the room and two waist-high, long, tables; padded and heavily swathed in towels, stood in the middle of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?”  Leia asked innocently as she turned around to face Mara.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s more comfortable,” Mara finally allowed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia smiled kindly.  “Luke said this has been difficult for you and sharing your space with someone isn’t easy at the best of times.  And now?  Well, I imagine I’d feel imprisoned, were our roles reversed.”  Mara looked at Leia, trying to sense a trap of some kind, but she could feel nothing but goodwill and wry humor.  “I’ve arranged for a small treat if you feel up to it; this was one of my favorite things as a girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Mara asked warily, leaning close to look at the stands that had been set up next to each table.  There were bowls with small valves attached and a sharp floral scent rose from the oil inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s wonderful,” Leia fairly purred.  “You’ll love it.  Just trust me.”  Mara glanced around again then shrugged slightly; it wasn’t like she had anywhere else to be.  “Feel free to put on one of the robes in there,” Leia said with a gesture to a small door that looked like it led to a ‘fresher.  Mara shrugged again, then did as the other woman suggested, folding her clothes with military precision and leaving them in a neat stack on the edge on the counter.  When she came out, Leia was already on the table, stretched out under the blanket and sighing happily as a young Mirialan female placed a large, low container on the floor beneath her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara slid on to her own table, surprised at the light weight of the blankets.  She adjusted her robe and wriggled to get comfortable on the firm surface then craned her neck to see what was happening on the table next to her.  Leia’s hair had been twisted into a simple knot at the edge of the table. The attendant adjusted the bowl to rest about half a meter above Leia’s forehead and turned a small knob that released a thin stream of oil directly onto the center of her hairline.  Leia sighed deeply and the process was repeated for Mara.  She started at the heat of the oil, but soon subsided into relaxed bliss as the warmth seemed to penetrate her into her skull, her eyes closing as she dozed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My brother’s a good man,” Leia said quietly after the attendant left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara squeezed her eyes tightly.  “I know.”   She felt a quick probe probe against her Force sense from Leia: trying to determine what that statement meant, no doubt.  She wished the other woman luck; if she could decipher anything amongst the jumble of thought and feelings related to Skywalker, she was welcome to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I think you do,” Leia murmured, sounding satisfied, though Mara couldn’t imagine what she’d seen or felt with that brief touch.  They subsided into silence, each thinking very different thoughts about Luke, then drifting toward sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  
  <span>“Look at those pretty things,” Wedge said with reverence as they entered the hangar and Luke gave a low whistle.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you say they’d do?” Luke asked, walking under the bent wing and running his hand along the underside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Theoretically?  Up to 1,400 KPH with the boosters,” Wedge said, crossing his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Theoretically?” Luke asked, leaning forward to inspect the low nose of the airspeeder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wedge shrugged.  “That’s what test pilots are for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke looked up, grinning eagerly.  “Then let’s suit up and see what these ladies can do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wedge returned the grin and clapped his old friend on the back.  “Just like old times, hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke shook his head, smile turning wry.  “Let’s hope not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wedge laughed and led the way to changing rooms.  As they pulled their flight suits on, Luke could feel Wedge’s eyes on the back of his head.  “What?” he finally asked as he turned and pulled up the zipper on his suit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wedge raised his hands.  “Nothing, nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke sat down to pull on his boots as Wedge shrugged his shoulders into the suit.  “I know what you’re thinking,”  Luke said, stamping his foot to get the boot on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thought you’d said you didn’t use the Jedi mind tricks on your friends,” Wedge said companionably and Luke shot him an amused look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want to know, just ask already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Wedge said, pulling on his own boots.  “What’s the situation with Mistress Jade?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That makes her sound like a dominatrix,” Luke muttered and Wedge cocked an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never had one of those before, have you?” the Corellian said, trying to tamp down his smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Luke said firmly and grabbed his helmet, starting to walk away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You brought it up!” Wedge said, jogging lightly to catch up, his own helmet swinging from his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke puffed out a laugh.  “True.”  He paused for a beat.  “And the situation is. . .unusual.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke, from what I hear, you’ve moved in with her.  Of course it’s unusual.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke looked truly startled, his steps faltering halfway to the airspeeders.  “I haven’t moved in.  I’m just staying while she recovers.  And where did you hear that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have a drawer?” Wedge threw out as he climbed into the open cockpit, ignoring his friend’s question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well yeah, I had to put my clothes away,” Luke shouted back across the expanse, jamming his helmet on and fastening the chin strap as the engines began to whine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you share a bed?” Wedge yelled just as his cockpit sealed shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The question reached Luke’s ears and he turned, blushing, to give Wedge a withering look through their canopies.  He turned on the com and keyed it to a ship-to-ship frequency as he initiated the take-off sequence.  “What difference does it make?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Wedge’s laugh in his ear as he tested the give in the stick.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>People have sex all the time and don’t live together, but sharing a bed every night?  That’s a different story, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wedge’s voice crackled in his helmet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke huffed.  “Sadly, the only thing going on is sleeping,” he murmured as he flicked the switches to engage the engines and gently lifted the speeder off the hangar floor.  Wedge followed suit with a startled </span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and the two small craft drifted toward the enormous doors.  “We’re not . . .she’s not supposed to,” Luke cleared his throat, “engage in any </span>
  <em>
    <span>vigorous</span>
  </em>
  <span> activity yet.”  Luke could see Wedge’s face in his mind’s eye as the other pilot’s laughter rang out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Luke, that is the saddest thing I’ve ever heard. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>You don’t have to tell me that, Commander.”  Luke eased the speeder upward after they’d cleared the doors and looked around at the traffic.  “Should we take these girls up high?  See what they can do?”  Wedge laughed again in his ear.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gotta expend all that energy somehow, I suppose.  I’m right behind you, Boss.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke just smiled and gunned the engines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I owe a deep bow of gratitude to corellians_only for agreeing to beta read this. I cannot stress how helpful it has been to have a new pair of eyes on everything and to make sure all the new writing fits seamlessly together with the old. Also many thanks to engaging with me about these characters, how they'd inhabit this world, and some excellent new ideas!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks again to corellians_only for her excellent editorial work and thanks to all of you for keeping up with this. As a bonus, two chapters will go up today since I've made some good headway with the ending this week!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“It isn’t here?” Erizaina asked blankly, her dark hair wafting in the cool early evening breeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garen sat cross legged amongst the ruins, chin to his chest.  “No,” he said, sounding defeated.  “There’s nothing here.  Nothing at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eri kicked at the black rubble around her feet, chilled to the bone.  She didn’t think it was just the temperature; something about this place made her shiver.  She’d never particularly like Coruscant; the sheer number of beings made her edgy.  But here at the edge of the Great Western Sea, in the ruins of a dead man’s fortress, she would have given anything to be in the claustrophobic mobs around the Imperial Palace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abruptly, Garen stood, breaking into her thoughts and striding toward her.  She backed up a few steps, noting the fire had returned to his eyes and hoping to avoid undue punishment.  “It isn’t here,” he repeated, his face determined.  “But I know how we can find out where it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Luke whistled as he sauntered down the corridor leading to Han and Leia’s flat.  Flying gave his soul an unfettered joy matched only by the single time he’d allowed his mind to intertwine deeply with Mara’s during meditation.  His steps faltered on that thought and he blinked in confusion; how could he possibly equate the two?  Flying for fun was like throwing his arms wide and rolling down a giant sand-dune: it was exhilaration, speed, and freedom.  It was all he’d ever wanted out of life before he joined the Rebellion.  It wasn’t like Mara at all. . .except the longer he thought about it, the more similar he decided they actually were.  Mara challenged, she excited, she made him burn.  His blood fizzed in the same way whether he was sparring with her or hurtling through the space.  And kissing her. . .that was something else entirely.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood unobtrusively to the side of the hall, hands on hips, his head tilted down watching his feet as he wiggled his toes in his boots.  He reached out down the corridor into Han and Leia’s apartment, his sense darting past his sleepy and contented sister, his laughing brother-in-law, and two very happy babies, to settle on Mara.  He had hoped to simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> her; had hoped that simply looking at her would help him sort out the suddenly discomfiting emotions.  He should have known better, however, and at the briefest whisper of his sense against hers Mara was instantly alert.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Luke?  I swear, if you leave me here one minute longer I am going to turn into a grampus.*</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s eyebrows furrowed.  *</span>
  <em>
    <span>Grampus?*</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Wild virago.  Eats children</span>
  </em>
  <span>,* came the terse reply, and Luke laughed as he shoved his hands in his pockets, marveling again at the strength of their connection.  Every time they did this her “voice” seemed louder and clearer in his head; he didn’t even have as clear a connection with his sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Please don’t eat the children.*</span>
  </em>
  <span> Luke requested, disregarding this odd gift from the Force with a shrug.  His smile widened as he felt Mara’s melodramatic sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Fine.  They’re too small to be filling anyway.</span>
  </em>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke felt her struggling to contain her laughter and his own heart struggled with the complex, joyous emotions her presence filled him with.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>*I’m on my way*</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought and knew that Mara sensed his smile as he started down the corridor again.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The door slid open with a faint </span>
  <em>
    <span>whoosh </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Luke stepped inside, curious at the exceptionally bright feel of the household.  Han and Leia were always fairly happy and  their living quarters felt alive and cheerful, but the air this afternoon sparkled.  He entered the family room with a puzzled smile and leaned in the doorway to watch the tableau.  Leia was curled up against the arm of the sofa, her head thrown back in laughter.  Han sat next to his wife, their son balanced on his knee.  The boy was being jostled to his obvious delight, grinning and drooling and gazing up with big grey eyes at his sister and Mara across the room.  Jaina clung to Mara’s shoulder, trying to jump and cooing madly as Mara spun them both around the living room in an intricate pattern that Luke thought he might recognize as one of the formal Chandrillian dances.  Laughing lightly at the squirming child in her arms, Mara turned her head when she registered Luke’s arrival.  She spun fully to greet him, their eyes locked, and Luke felt like his stomach hit the floor right between his booted feet.  For in that moment he knew, as surely as he’d ever known anything, that this woman; this wonderful, mercurial, talented woman was destined to be his partner in all things.  His lover, his best friend, his wife, his adversary, his confidante, the mother of his children.  He knew this down to the deepest, most secret places in his heart and barely managed to contain a shout of glee.  He hadn’t realized how desperately he wanted those things from her; not from just any woman, but from her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through his haze of shock and joy, Luke realized that all female occupants of the room were giving him strange looks.  Leia looked at him quizzically, Mara was regarding him like he’d sprouted a second head, and Jaina had a look on her face that Luke swore would translate to “interesting” if she could speak.  Slamming his mental barriers into place and affecting an easy smile, Luke pushed away from the wall and sauntered into the room, pausing to kiss Jaina on the top of her head.  “Enjoying yourself, missy?” he queried affectionately and sent a loving caress through Force to both young twins.  He looked up, his eyes locking onto Mara’s, and he felt something pass between them that sent his heart racing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Alright?*</span>
  </em>
  <span> she asked simply and  Luke knew that she’d felt his unexpected surge.  He swallowed hard, but nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacen cooed and kicked his feet at the mental contact from his uncle, while Jaina gurgled a laugh and fisted her hands tightly in Mara’s damp, unbound hair.  Her green eyes closed immediately and her face contorted comically as she tried to angle her head to break Jaina’s grasp, but Jaina just grinned wider and shoved the fistfuls of red-gold hair into her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow, ow, ow,” Mara chanted as Luke reached out with a laugh to disentangle the silky locks from his niece’s questing mouth, motioning for Leia to stay seated when she started to rise.  “As you see,” Mara said, “I opted not to eat them.”  She winced as the chubby fingers tangled further with Luke’s ministrations, though she patted Jaina’s bottom in a soothing rhythm.  “A decision I am coming to regret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke looked up from his labors and smiled, enchanted at this unexpected and almost grudgingly maternal side to Mara.  “I thought you didn’t like kids,” he murmured then smiled triumphantly when Jaina’s hands were freed.  He clapped lightly and Jaina leaned toward him, small feet kicking against Mara’s abdomen.  Mara passed off the little girl willingly, then tossed her hair over her shoulder and turned to Luke with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said that,” she said coolly, crossing her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it was implied when you mentioned them as snack,” Luke responded, smiling widely.  Mara’s face lit up with a mischievous grin and Luke nearly toppled over it made him so weak in the knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the second time someone’s mentioned eating my children,” Han drawled, unconcerned, and continued to bounce Jacen on his knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke and Mara both looked over their shoulders, Luke grinning madly and Mara having the grace to look chagrined.  “It’s nothing Han,” Luke said soothingly, laying Jaina down on the soft mat in front of the sofa.  “Just a joke.”  Mara sent him a grateful look as he straightened and she sidled closer, her arm nearly brushing his.  Luke thought it was an unconscious move, but his heart leapt at her nearness.  He glanced down at Mara, suddenly noting the circles under her eyes.  “You tired?” he murmured quietly and Mara’s head dipped slightly in acknowledgement.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s time we were off,” Luke announced to the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just got here,” Leia pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did want to hear about those V-wings,” Han said, standing with Jacen in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke smiled, his pleasure in the topic evident.  “Oh they’re like a dream, they handle great even in the upper atmosphere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Han said, interested.  “What about those boosters?  They as good as the initial tests indicated?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re something special all right.  Makes her feel a little out of control and she pulls to the right when they’re engaged but. . .”  As he spoke, he felt Mara’s Force sense begin to wobble from tiredness.  Luke shoved his hands in his pockets to keep from putting an arm around her: something he suddenly itched to do.  He rocked back on his heels, hoping to distract himself and knowing she would not appreciate the gesture.  “Why don’t we grab a drink and talk about it later?” Luke asked.  He felt Mara’s gratitude trickle into his own awareness and he ducked his head, suddenly shy.  He stepped forward to hug Leia and as he pulled away, she held him at arm’s length and glanced up at him knowingly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should have some time together; just you and me,” she said, her low voice soft and warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that,” Luke murmured back, his gaze straying to where Mara had leaned down to tickle Jaina’s belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke shot a disbelieving look at his sister and she shrugged in answer.  “Not exactly what I’d expected either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He caught Mara’s eye and gestured toward the door with his head.  Mara straightened and cleared her throat.  “Thank you, Leia,” she said stiffly, unaccustomed to the generosity the other woman had shown her.  “I had a most enjoyable afternoon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia chuckled and leaned in to give Mara a brief hug.  “It was my pleasure,” she said sincerely.  Mara nodded uncomfortably and turned toward the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye Solo,” she called out as they walked past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No words of love for the little princeling here?” Han asked with a smirk as he propped Jacen on his hip.  Mara and Jacen eyed one another warily, then Jacen turned and buried his head against his father’s shirt.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara raised her eyebrow and nodded, waiting in the doorway for Luke to say his goodbyes.  After a brief moment, he joined her, opening the door and gesturing for her to precede him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always the gentleman,” Mara snorted, but there was no hint of her derision from months ago.  Rather it was said with something softer.  Something Luke very much hoped was affection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like being a gentleman,” he responded easily.  He was positive that nothing could dampen his mood.  He’d worry about how in the galaxy he was going to get Mara to marry him and have children later; for now he was just pleased to be back in her company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not exactly a lady,” Mara retorted, then backed up the statement with a wide yawn.  Luke laughed and shrugged his shoulders.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are when it suits you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara turned her head to give Luke a disbelieving look.  “When have you ever seen me behave like a lady?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged again and they turned a corner.  “I haven’t.  But you’re the most capable person I know.  You can do whatever you set your mind to.”  He felt Mara stumble a little and reached out his hand to steady her at the elbow.  The contact was brief, but sent tingles up Luke’s spine as he felt her pleasure in the Force at both his touch and the compliment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you stayed the entire afternoon, to tell you the truth,” Luke said as they reached the lift at the end of the hall.  “You could just have easily walked home without me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara shrugged nonchalantly and stepped to the back of the turbolift as the doors hissed closed.  “Didn’t have anywhere else I needed to be and I knew you’d try to track me down if I’d left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but. . .” Luke trailed off as a thought occurred to him.  “You liked it,” he accused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara blushed, then looked horrified.  “I most certainly did not!” she countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did,” Luke said wonderingly.  “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoyed</span>
  </em>
  <span> a girly afternoon with my sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you shut up?” Mara hissed as she slid to the side when more people entered the lift, tucking her hands behind her and desperately trying to make sure none of the new occupants had overheard their conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Admit it,” he teased in a low voice as he followed her across the lift, crossing his arms, his hip nudging against hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Skywalker,” she repeated, though he noticed that she did not shy away from the slight pressure of his thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright if you did,” he murmured, his heart suddenly thudding that she allowed the small but intimate press of their legs in full view of others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your sister is, and has always been purported to be, a most gracious hostess,” Mara intoned stiffly, glancing up as the lift stopped on their floor.  She pushed away from the wall and Luke followed, a smile plastered on his face.  She shot a sour look at him over her shoulder and, making a split second decision, Luke glanced around the mostly deserted hall and pulled her behind one of the large trees that lined this particular corridor.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you-?” Mara managed before Luke’s mouth covered hers in a quick, impulsive kiss.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke!” she spluttered as she pulled away, trying to shrink deeper into the foliage of the big tree. Her eyes darted rapidly to make sure no one had seen and she pulled nervously at her fingers</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mara?” he queried with a raised eyebrow and stalked her through the shadows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” she growled, stopping him with her hands against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The first kiss wasn’t obvious enough for you?” he said with a charming smile that widened when Mara smiled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved to kiss her again, his mouth a mere breath from his, when Mara pulled back abruptly to yawn.  “I’m so sorry!” she said, sounding horrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke chuckled and pulled her into an embrace.  “Don’t worry about it,” he said with a smile against her temple.  “I know you’re tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the hell do you even put up with me?” Mara asked grumpily and Luke pulled back to look her in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t your sparkling personality, I assure you,” he teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara rolled her eyes and hit him lightly on the chest.  Luke grabbed her hand and brought her knuckles to his mouth for a brief kiss.  “I put up with a lot for people I care about,” he said softly, then dropped her hand as if nothing had happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to look around the tree for any oncoming pedestrians then stepped out from behind the leaves, starting to saunter away, knowing he’d left her speechless and staring.  He turned back to Mara when he realized she wasn’t following and gestured with his right hand.  “Come on.  Let’s go take a nap.”  She emerged, eyeing him and the hallway with equal looks of mistrust, and strode off ahead of him.  Luke ambled after her, smiling to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke tiptoed into the bedroom several hours later, looking for an errant data card.  He quietly slid open his drawer, thinking maybe he’d somehow dropped it in there, but to no avail.  He checked the bedside table and the drawer there too, but could not locate it.  Gritting his teeth and hoping Mara didn’t wake up, he opened the drawer on her side of the bed, wondering if it had fallen in.  He saw no data card, but something silver glinted in the half-light and unable to resist, he stretched forward and plucked it from the neatness of the interior contents.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a silver colored ring, a simple interlocking filigree around the outside of the band.  It was the kind of ring anyone might have; nothing special or precious about it.  Luke wondered why Mara of all people would keep something like this in such a very personal place, then a faint inscription around the inside of the band caught his eye.  He squinted to make it out in the dimness, and with a glance at the sleeping woman in the bed, stepped quietly to the window.    “</span>
  <span>Patience is the art of hoping,” he read aloud in a whisper.  He didn’t know where she’d acquired it or why, but the sentiment made his heart clench.  He very carefully returned the ring to its exact place in the drawer, then stood over the bed, looking down at Mara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed and shifted in her sleep and Luke reached down to brush her hair off her forehead.  The corners of her lips edged up at the contact and he smiled reflexively.  “What do you hope for, Mara?” he murmured.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>He </span>
  </em>
  <span>hoped that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> would one day hope for him.  He knew she’d hate it if she ever found out he’d discovered something so sentimental, so he tucked that away in the deep recesses of his brain for safe keeping.  He suddenly had the urge to do something for her; he’d always suspected she had a vein of softness at her core, but suspecting and knowing were two very different things.  He wanted her to have something she’d like, something meaningful.  Something just for her and that soft place she kept so guarded; not a new blaster or an upgraded comm unit.  A few stray ideas passed through his head, but one hung on and he smiled slowly to himself.  It would take some work, but he was positive he could manage it.  He leaned down to kiss Mara’s forehead and set off to make some calls.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>The next evening at dinner, after a perfectly pleasant day, an amused Mara watched Luke fidget throughout the entire meal. He fidgeted as she suggested they go into the living room to watch the evening news.  He even fidgeted when she sat on the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> with you?” she finally asked testily when he remained standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got you a present,” Luke blurted as he drew an envelope out of his pocket.  “Kind of a ‘congratulations, Luke can leave me alone now’ kind of thing,” he said with a shy smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to-” Mara protested, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I wanted to,” Luke responded quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara took the proffered envelope and pulled it open with a flick of her thumb.  She extracted two narrow pieces of flimsy and stared, open mouthed, as she read the front of each and her heart fluttered in her chest.  “Luke, these are the Imperial box at the ballet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifted uncomfortably under her astonished gaze.  “It’s not the Imperial box anymore,” he muttered.  “The NR higher ups can reserve it for themselves and visiting dignitaries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your sister,” Mara said breathlessly, still staring at the tickets. “I have to thank her,” she said as she unfolded her legs and stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, looking even more uncomfortable.  “She didn’t,” he said as he shook his head.  “I didn’t want you to feel like you owed her.  So I called in a few favors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara stared at Luke, some foreign emotion building just beneath her surface.  “You-you,” she stammered and cleared her throat, biting her lower lip.  “You called in favors to get me tickets to the ballet?” she asked, incredulous.  Her tone made Luke squirm, but his gesture had made her so soft inside that she didn’t even have the heart to take pleasure in his discomfort.  “Those must have been some rather large favors,” she finished quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke shrugged and remained silent though Mara could read the terrible insecurity behind his eyes.  She looked down at the tickets again and that unnamed feeling  burbled even closer to the surface.  No one had ever given her a gift like this, something just for her.  She could tell from Luke’s Force sense that he expected nothing in return: it was simply a gesture he thought might please her.  “I love the ballet,” she breathed, still looking down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard Luke breathe a sigh of relief and she felt his Force signature brighten.  Her own responded to his, lightening and illuminating the gratitude in her chest.  “You do?  I thought you might, I mean with your dancing, and the Court, and-” Mara reached up a hand to lay a finger across his lips with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it.. . .Luke.  Thank you,” she felt Luke smile brightly against the pad of her finger and she removed it to give him a shy kiss.  She lowered her eyes and ran her thumb along the sharp edge of the flimsy.  “Nobody’s ever-” she cleared her throat and pursed her lips, but before she could continue, Luke brushed his mouth against hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” he murmured as his arms came around her waist and slid under her loose tunic.  His hands brushed softly against her lower back and Mara swayed into him.  “You can, of course, go with anyone you want,” he said as his lips slid along her neck.  “But I’d like to take you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara snorted, but lifted her arms to circle his waist and plant a kiss against his throat.  “In more ways than one,” she breathed, then canted her head.  “Wait, these are for tomorrow,” she said, trying to sound reasonable while Luke’s mouth did  amazing things to the skin below her jaw.  “That just happens to coincide with when I have been instructed I may resume ‘vigorous activity’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke lifted his head and smiled wolfishly, the expression sending tingles down Mara’s spine.  “Really?  That hadn’t occurred to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara laughed, a husky sound, and playfully patted Luke’s back.  “How many times do I have to tell you that sarcasm doesn’t really work for you?”  Despite the playful tone, she pressed her body flush against his, reveling in the heat.  She gasped as his calloused hand gripped her breast and rolled a nipple between his fingertips.  He made a strangled sound in the back of his throat and dropped his hand to her hip, while he moved his forehead to rest against hers.  They stood, panting, breathing each other’s breath, and Mara reached up to brush Luke’s hair behind his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow?” he asked hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow,” she promised on a small laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Erizaina slowly keyed in a nearly forgotten entry code and listened to her heart pound in her ears for what felt like an eternity.  Garen had made her repeat the restricted code at least ten times before she managed to remember it; dispassionately she realized that she must have suffered some neurological damage at some point recently for her memory to be failing so badly. As the door slid open and Eri slipped into the Imperial Palace, she couldn’t decide whether she was relieved or disappointed that he’d been right. She consulted the map she’d created on her hand: the archives were...ah, there to the right. She crept around the doorframe and then tried her best to look like she belonged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomorrow dawned just the same as it had the day before, the main difference being that Mara woke with a smile on her face.  She hopped out of bed with more vigor than she’d felt in weeks, braiding her hair as she crossed to the dresser to pull on a set of exercise clothes.  She knew there was nothing magical about the day as far as her energy level was concerned, but her enforced captivity was at an end and she knew very well that one’s mental state had as much to do with healing as anything else.  Her current mental state was about as gleeful as she got, and following up on a mischievous impulse she rarely allowed to surface, she tiptoed back to the bed, careful not to disturb the still sleeping Luke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As quickly as she possibly could, she placed one knee on the edge of the bed and swung the other over his hip, trapping him beneath her.  Without opening his eyes, Luke reared up and flipped them, pinning her to the bed  as she cradled him between her thighs.  The suddenness of the movement elicited a squeak from Mara, but as his blue eyes smiled into hers, and she couldn’t help but laugh.  “Not fair,” she protested.  “You were supposed to still be asleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mara, I’ve been awake since you started banging the drawers closed,” Luke responded as he drew circles on her ribs through her gray tank.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was not banging anything,” Mara protested primly.  “If you didn’t have such ridiculously enhanced hearing, I could have snuck up on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I do.  And you didn’t,” Luke murmured as he lowered his head to hers for a kiss, but Mara stopped him with a finger to his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you teach me?” she asked softly in return. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Teach you what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To sneak up on you,” Mara said as she smoothed the pad of her thumb over his lower lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke kissed her questing thumb before responding.  “I could.  Though in the interest of self-preservation, I probably shouldn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara smiled brightly and pulled his head down for a quick, firm kiss.  “Then what are we waiting for?” she asked brightly as she sat up, pushing him back toward his pillows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” he asked, confused.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara disentangled herself from both his limbs and the sheets then stood, arms crossed over her chest.  “You, me, training room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke ran a hand through his hair and blew out a frustrated laugh.  “And here I thought you were suggesting ‘you, me, bedroom.’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara flashed a wicked smile.  “That’s for later, Farmboy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to hold you to that,” he responded as he stood and stretched, his voice low.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara watched the muscles in his chest and arms flex with the motion and she looked into his eyes, her own full of promise.  “You’re damn right you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Mara panted as she lay down on the mat in the training room many hours later.  “I’m officially exhausted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Up,” Luke said as he uncrossed a leg and poked her calf with his toe.  “We haven’t finished meditating.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to finish meditating,” Mara huffed.  “Why is it that every time I suggest training, we end up meditating?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you,” Luke said firmly.  “Your combat skills are beyond reproach; you need to work on your connection to the Force.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If my skills are so far beyond reproach, how come I couldn’t sneak up on you this morning?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mara, I’m a Jedi.  It’s very difficult for anyone to sneak up on me,” he said patiently.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lolled her head in Luke’s direction.  “Difficult, but not impossible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, of course not,” Luke said as he stretched out beside her on the mat, knowing any hope of meditation was lost.  “I’m not infallible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara sat up abruptly and tugged on Luke’s hand as she stood.  “Then show me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Show you what?  That I’m not infallible?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara raised an eyebrow.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> I already know.”  She dropped his hand as he stood and crossed her arms.  “Show me how to shield myself well enough that I can sneak up on you.  I know for a fact I can catch almost every other being in the galaxy unaware; I’d like to go for a perfect record.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke considered briefly, then nodded.  Mara began to pace, her energy returning as she watched Luke consider his options.  He tilted his head in a way that made her smile; she could almost see the wheels turning in his brain.  Watching him as he considered, feeling his attunement to the Force, and acknowledging her own deeper understanding from even his scant teachings put a smile on Mara’s lips and warm glow in her chest.  Suddenly she didn’t care about stealth attacks or lightsaber training and her smile turned sensual as she paced behind him, smothering her intentions behind her considerable shields.   “Alright, there are a couple of techniques to increase your stealth.  First. . .” He trailed off as she ghosted a kiss across the back of his neck.  He cleared his throat and Mara stepped away, her hands clasped behind her back, her eyes alight.  Luke turned and raised an eyebrow.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I thought we were having a lesson?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara gave a negligent shrug.  “It is a lesson, of a sort.  I don’t see why stealth has to be about combat exclusively.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh really,” Luke murmured, the  timbre of his voice sending tingles down her spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quite,” Mara responded, trying to disguise her breathlessness as Luke advanced on her, his blue eyes gleaming.  “See,” she whispered as she leaned in, projecting thoughts of kissing him, then touching her lips to the hollow of his throat instead.  “You thought I was going to kiss you,” she breathed as she brought her head back up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not stealth,” Luke whispered against her mouth and she could feel him itching to touch her.  “That’s misdirection.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it really matter?” she asked, running her palms down the ribbed fabric of his undershirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not especially, no,” Luke said just before he kissed her.  Mara sighed, leaning into him as his hands spanned her back.  Her breasts pressed against his chest and the feel of his mouth against hers, the slide of his tongue against her lips, was better than she expected.  Far better in fact than she remembered, and she wound her arms around his neck, loving the feel of his stubble against her cheek.  Her heart thudded against her chest and she deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue along his in a rhythm that mimicked an act far more intimate than kissing.  Her breath caught as Luke retaliated and sucked her lower lip between his own, biting down lightly.  She pressed her hips intimately to his and was rewarded with a groan as his hands gripped her hips.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A wicked thought crossed her mind and she acted instinctively; hooking her leg behind his, she toppled them both to the mat, landing solidly on top of his chest.  Luke gave a muffled oath, then speared his fingers into the braided mass of her hair, unwinding it with almost painful tugs.  She whimpered against his mouth at a particularly sharp pull and he soothed her by gentling the kiss and running his fingers over her scalp.  When he finally had it free of its confines, Luke spread it around them like a curtain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop,” Mara eventually panted as his questing hands pushed up her shirt and skated along her spine.  She pressed her palms lightly against his chest and lifted her head, touching her fingers to her swollen lips and marveling anew that kissing Skywalker felt this damn good.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You started it,” Luke murmured against her neck, his hands gliding lower and his hardness pressing into her hip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Mara said as she attacked his mouth again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As much as I’m enjoying this,” Luke said long moments later, bringing her forehead to rest against his. “I have to go take a shower.  Otherwise, the Coruscanti Ballet isn’t going to let me in the door, let alone allow me to sit in the NR box.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara arched toward him and nuzzled his throat, eliciting a strangled noise from him.  “I rather think that if you’ve got the NR State box, you may go smelling however you wish.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke shot her a wry glance from hooded eyes.  “Somehow I doubt Councilor Organa Solo would ever hear the end of that.”  Mara laughed and ran a fingertip down his sweat-slicked arm, following the trail with open mouthed kisses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mara,” Luke growled, his hips arching to meet hers of their own accord.  “We’re never going to make it out of this room if you keep doing that, much less get to dinner on time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She paused thoughtfully and raised up on her elbows above him.  “I can manage without dinner,” she finally breathed and Luke snorted, setting her away from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You might, but I can’t.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara sighed and reluctantly rolled away.  “Always thinking with your stomach,” she said with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke laughed longer and louder than was strictly warranted, and he turned his smile on her when she quirked a brow.  “Old joke.  Ask Chewie sometime.”  He stood slowly and Mara grinned and gave a pointed look at the general area below is his beltline.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That looks uncomfortable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke frowned down at her and dried his arms with his towel.  “It’s your fault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara rose, her mussed hair draping over her shoulder.  “It is indeed,” she stated with a smug look.  Luke let out a huff, but smiled as she sauntered up beside him.  He placed a chaste kiss on her lips.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shower time,” he stated simply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I join you?” Mara asked hopefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Luke said, looking truly flustered for the first time.  “I mean yes, I’d love that,” he stammered, then took a deep breath.  “But not now; I want to make sure everything is. . .right this evening. ”  He drew her close and leaned forward, their noses just touching, and he smiled.  “Maybe tomorrow?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara felt something that felt suspiciously like tears prick the back of her eyes at his earnestness and she kissed him softly.  “Tomorrow,” she echoed with a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mara looked at the clothes strewn over her bed and wrinkled her nose.  She’d held up and discarded at least five outfits already; none of them were right.  One was too fancy, two were overly casual, and two were so hopelessly out of style she wouldn’t have been caught dead wearing them in her own living room.  Being dressed appropriately for the occasion was something she prided herself on; she didn’t want to be seen out with Luke for the first time and be found wanting.  She chewed on her lip as she considered that: she was going out with Luke Skywalker, last of the Jedi, twin brother of Council Leia Organa Solo, son of Darth Vader, New Republic hero, etc, etc, in a very, very public way.  For a woman who had lived all her life in the shadows, her very existence dependent upon remaining unseen, this was something she had little experience with.  She wasn’t sure she’d ever been on what constituted a real date, especially not as herself.  She’d been taken out as part of a cover, but never as just Mara.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blew out a breath and pulled both her hands through her hair, gathering the slightly damp mass at the back of her head.  She remained that way as she scowled at the pile of discarded clothes, pondering whether she should call the whole thing off.  Luke’s earnest expression when he’d presented her with tickets swam into her head and she huffed to her closet, having made her decision.  “Appropriate be damned,” she muttered as she selected a black suit she’d never worn, but purchased because she’d fallen in love with it.  “It’s my first date,” she muttered defiantly into the mirror as she studiously ignored the butterflies in her stomach at her own words.  “I’ll wear what I damned well please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was just putting on the finishing touches to her makeup when her annunciator chimed.  She’d known Luke wasn’t far; she’d been able to sense him for a good ten minutes as he made his way to her unit.  He’d gathered his things after their training session and Mara hadn’t protested, though the flat felt strangely empty without him in it.  She crossed the living room, attaching her last ear bauble and pressed the door release.  It slid open with a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>whoosh </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Luke stood framed in the door, dressed head to toe in the best black outfit he possessed.  He took half a step forward, then looked up and froze.  His mouth worked, but no sound was forthcoming and Mara allowed herself a small, wry smile.  She’d hoped he’d like her choice of outfit, but she hadn’t expected she’d render him speechless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After all her ribbing about Luke’s blacks, she’d chosen a suit in the same shade, though to call it a suit was doing it an injustice.  She’d picked it up in the same shop where she’d bought her blue silk robe; it had been astronomically expensive, but apparently it had been worth every credit.  The black trousers were made of a fabric with a good amount of stretch and a slight sheen and as snug as they could be without being indecent all the way down to her ankle.  They were elegant and provocative while still retaining some sense of practicality; she’d tried several high kicks before committing to buying the outfit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The jacket, while not quite as practical, was something Mara considered a work of art.  The majority of the fabric was a wonderful, supple black stretch, but it was inset with sinuous panels of the same satiny fabric as the trousers.  A panel ran down the center of each sleeve and curved out from her waist down her hips, with another two framing a center panel in her back.  The neckline was the reason she’d initially deemed the suit inappropriate for this outing; to say it was low would have been a massive understatement.  It plunged nearly to the bottom of her breastbone, leaving a wide expanse of pale flesh uncovered.  She’d felt amazing the first time she’d put it on and she felt even better now, having completed the outfit with high-heeled black shoes and long, faintly sparkling drops at her ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to come in?” she finally asked, flushing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke blinked and gave her a long, slow look from head to toe and she bit her lip at the tingles his gaze set off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better not,” he murmured, reaching out to finger a lock of her hair.  “I don’t think I’d want to leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara laughed and rolled her eyes as she grabbed her small holdout blaster from a table near the door and rolled up her sleeve, trying to cover her nervousness and pleasure at his compliment.  “Skywalker, that’s the one of the worst lines I’ve ever heard,” she said as she fastened it to the inside of her wrist and adjusted the sleeve over it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to find Luke leaning in the doorframe, smiling at her,  his shock apparently dissipated.  “It’s not a line if it’s true.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh spare me,” Mara said companionably and darted a quick glance at herself in the mirror in the entry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look wonderful,” Luke said sincerely and Mara returned his compliment with one of her own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So do you,” she said with a raised eyebrow.  “I like what those trousers do for your. . .assets.”  Luke laughed self-consciously and Mara smirked, pleased that she’d managed to put both of them back on comfortable, easy footing.  “Shall we go?”she asked with a gesture at the door, and Luke stepped aside to allow her to pass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No lightsaber?” he asked, his voice carefully neutral.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It didn’t match my outfit,” Mara said with a shrug.  “And it’s not as though I could conceal it anywhere on my person,” she said as she gestured to her suit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I noticed,” Luke murmured, his eyes flickering to the exposed flesh below her throat as they turned a corner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we going?  The lifts are that way,” Mara pointed out and Luke shook his head with a sly smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Patience,” he admonished lightly as he clasped his hands behind his back.  “Trust me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Somehow that phrase does not inspire confidence,” Mara muttered and Luke’s smile broadened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Much as she didn’t like to admit it, Mara knew that at some point she’d had to take back her words.  Their detour had been to get to the private airspeeder Luke had hired for the evening, complete with driver.  It was an elegant, if over the top, touch that she hadn’t been expecting and she’d smiled at the sight.  Dinner had been an equally elegant experience, though they’d had a human male waiter whose gaze kept straying where it shouldn’t have.  At one point Mara thought she was going to have to teach the young man a lesson, but either her glare or Luke’s scowl must have been sufficiently frightening for the waiter to get the message.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apart from that small incident, Mara didn’t think she’d ever had as pleasant of an evening.  Luke was wonderful company; he was charming and funny with just enough of that farmboy sincerity she’d come to expect.  He complimented her, he held open doors, he even pulled out her chair.  Mara had been raised in the Emperor’s court where that kind of treatment was reserved only for the very rare wives of grand moffs and the occasional visiting dignitary; she was vaguely uncomfortable having all the attention directed at her.  She finally raised an eyebrow when Luke pushed back his own chair as she stood to go to refresher.  “Planning to come with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke flushed and swallowed.  “My aunt told me to stand from the table when a lady did,” he said and Mara could sense that the admission cost him something, though she couldn’t tell why, so she let her astonishment show to try to diffuse his sudden tension.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” she drawled, though she smiled.  “I’m not sure anyone that’s been a dancer for Jabba the Hutt, a smuggler and, most importantly, one of the Emperor’s personal assassins could be called a lady.”  She’d meant the statement to be light, but felt her smile turning brittle.  She was, or had been, all of those things and she suddenly felt very uncomfortable and conspicuous; not only in her surroundings, but in the presence of the man she had come here with.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hand hung near the edge of the table and she felt a feather light touch brush across her fingertips.  She glanced down to see Luke’s fingers skim over her knuckles and was very aware it was the first time they’d touched all evening.  By some tacit agreement, they had kept their hands to themselves in public; they both knew neither of them were ready for the official declaration of togetherness that displays of affection would inevitably require.  This faint contact then, this brief grazing of fingers, seemed magnified ten-fold and Mara glanced up with a sharp but quiet intake of breath.  She met Luke’s blue eyes, feeling like her soul was showing through the cracks in the armor she’d managed to build over the years.  He gazed back steadily and Mara thought she could detect something buried, deeply buried, in him as well.  Reluctantly she stepped away from the table, drawing her hand close to her body.  “We should get going when I come back from the ‘fresher,” she said softly.  Luke nodded, his gaze distant, and Mara turned away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They arrived at the theater a good half hour before the ballet was to begin, which gave them time to procure a drink and wander around the grandeur that was the Imperial Theatre.  They chatted about nothing in particular; architecture, who might win the smashball finals this season, which type of root vegetable paired better with a dewback steak.  Mara noticed that she was the object of a number of disapproving glares from women and an equal number of leers from men as they meandered around the complex.  She’d known that would be the reaction from the minute she’d bought the jacket, but for some reason it hadn’t bothered her as much in theory as it did in practice.  She set her shoulders as they approached the curtains of their box, trying to appear unruffled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you ever do ballet?” Luke asked out of the blue, glaring as yet another man walked past, staring at Mara.    </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled a little sadly and ran her hand over the opulent gray velvet curtains as the hallway behind her emptied. “Only when I was a little girl.  Then there was other, more...important training to focus on.” Luke returned her wistful smile, knowing all too well what kind of training she’d been required to focus on. She shrugged, a little self-deprecating gesture, and moved into the box, graceful fingers lingering on the soft curtains. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke took a seat and leaned over the railing to get a better look at the theater spread out beneath them. Mara settled in her own seat next to him, watching his eager expression and sensing his excitement.  “You’ve never been to one of these have you?”  she asked, putting as much warmth as possible into her question.  She knew he’d be embarrassed otherwise; he never liked appearing overly naive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it that obvious?” he asked with a embarrassed smile as he sat back.  “I imagine you’ve been to hundreds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it isn’t obvious, but I know you, Luke Skywalker.  Anytime you’re trying to be nonchalant about something that means it’s important.  And so far, you’ve been so nonchalant about this as to be blasé.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do know me, don’t you?” he murmured, turning his head to catch her gaze.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As well as I know anyone, I suppose,” she said, feeling slightly panicked.  This was neither the time nor the place for the discussion she felt was about to happen; she didn’t know exactly what it would have been, but the air felt thick with importance and she wasn’t ready for whatever it was.  “I haven’t been to hundreds,” she blurted, trying to change to subject and hoping he’d follow her lead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke shifted in his chair but seemed to understand.  “Not hundreds?  Dozens?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara smiled at him, then looked wistfully down at the stage.  “Maybe closer to a hundred.  But only a single hundred.  I used to sneak backstage and watch from there when I could.  Rehearsals, performances, it didn’t matter: anything I could see when I had even a moment of free time.”  She could feel Luke’s startlement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sat back and regarded him coolly, strangely hurt that he seemed to find it so implausible.  “Yes, really.  Is that so hard to believe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no,” he defended quickly then paused.  “Well, yes, actually.  I find it hard to reconcile the woman I know with a young girl that sneaks backstage to watch a ballet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like I grew up wanting to be an assassin,” she shot back, crossing her arms and glaring at a seat in the distance.  She hadn’t meant to say that; had never vocalized that to anyone and she felt intensely exposed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then the lights began to dim.  She felt Luke reach over and into the tangle of her arms, prying her hand loose.  He brought it to the console between them, resting her palm on top of his and when it was fully dark, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her temple.  “I know,” he whispered with a squeeze to her hand and Mara knew that he did.  It wasn’t as if he’d grown up wanting the life he’d led either.  She returned the gesture with her hand and made no attempt to pull away.  They stayed that way through the entire performance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They left the theater, hands brushing again but never fully touching for fear of onlookers.  They stood shoulder to shoulder as they reached the speeder stop and stayed that way as the hired vehicle slid silently to a halt.  Luke opened the door and Mara climbed in first while Luke followed.   As soon as the door had closed he reached across the space between them to tangle their fingers together.  He squeezed gently and leaned in closer, stroking his thumb over the back of her hand.  “I don’t think I told you before,” he said very quietly, “but you look beautiful.”  Mara opened her mouth, but before she could respond, Luke shook his head.  “No, you don’t</span>
  <em>
    <span> look </span>
  </em>
  <span>beautiful; you</span>
  <em>
    <span> are </span>
  </em>
  <span>beautiful,” he finished tentatively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara’s breath caught in her throat and she stared into his vibrant blue eyes.  She shifted in her seat, lifting a trembling hand to his cheek.  “Only to you,” she whispered as she leaned forward, unable to resist the lure of his mouth.  Just before their lips met, Luke reached up a hand and threaded it through her unbound locks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not just to me,” he corrected in a low murmur  “Every man, and a fair number of women,  in that building were undressing you with their eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p><span>Mara fluttered</span> <span>her eyelashes.  “Jealous, Skywalker?” she teased, the motion of her mouth bringing them into tantalizingly brief contact.  The hand in her hair tightened and she felt Luke swallow.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, a little” he whispered harshly.  “You-” he said, breathing suddenly erratic.  He licked his lips and the gesture elicited an involuntary whimper from Mara.  She squirmed closer, desperate to taste him; desperate to show him how he made her feel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jedi Skywalker?” the driver called, and they pulled apart, panting.  “We’ve arrived, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke sat up and ran a hand through his hair, then pinched the bridge of his nose.  Without a word to the driver or a look at Mara, he opened the door and stepped out, finally nodding curtly when the driver saluted.  He strode to the door and raised a hand to the lock; with a sudden surge of arousal, Mara noticed it was trembling.  She smiled slightly to herself and, at Luke’s gesture, preceded him through the door.  She walked all the way to the living room, Luke following silently, and she abruptly turned to face him.  She stood toe to toe with him, the throbbing in the pit of her stomach intensifying, and leaned in to kiss the corner of his mouth.  “Now,” she said, then flicked the tip of her tongue over his lower lip, “What was that about jealousy?”  She felt and heard Luke’s breathing quicken and she pulled back to gaze into his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mara, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it,” he responded, fists clenching at his sides and eyes squeezing shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara looped her arms around his waist and leaned forward to bite down gently on his earlobe.  “What if I want you to mean it?” she whispered hotly and Luke shuddered before he grabbed her face between his hands and crushed his mouth to hers.  Mara pressed into him, sucking his lower lip between hers, and arching her back as his hands gripped her bottom.  She whimpered as he trailed a hand along her spine and cupped the back of her head, angling her so he had better access to her mouth.  He slid his other hand around the slick fabric of her jacket and deftly unfastened the front, fingers tracing under the lapel against bare skin.  He stepped back, and Mara could feel his lust and astonishment.  She smiled tenderly and stepped back to shrug the jacket off her shoulders, leaving her bare to the waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing underneath?” he breathed as he raised a reverent hand to trace an exposed breast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Mara said, shaking her head and causing her red tresses to cover her.  She blushed, suddenly shy.  “I thought you might enjoy it.  As kind of a thank you for-” she never finished, as Luke cut her off with another kiss.  This one was different; it was slow and deliberate and Mara thought her bones might melt from the heat.  She reached out to unfasten his top and his fingers found the zip on the side of her trousers.  She pushed his shirt off slowly, savoring the smooth skin underneath and Luke slowly drew down the zipper.  His fingers stroked the tiny portion of her hip he’d uncovered and he pulled his mouth away from hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mara,” he said hoarsely, glancing down at her breasts and setting her a little away from his body.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke?” she queried, ducking her head to try to catch his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wanted to make sure you knew,” he said, closing his eyes and breathing deeply.  “Knew that I cared about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara looked puzzled, not daring to think he meant what she hoped he meant.  “I care about you too,” she said slowly.  “I thought that was implicit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke shook his head.  “No.  I mean yes, but more than . . more than I’d realized.  And, and,” he stammered, his nervousness touching something deep inside Mara.  “I really don’t want to screw this up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara’s heart skipped a beat and an inarticulate sound escaped her lips.  Unable to form the words she wanted, she reached out and laid her palms flat against Luke’s smooth chest.  She caressed the skin under her fingertips with small strokes and tilted her head so her mouth grazed his.  “I don’t want to screw it up either,” she whispered, ducking her head to hide her flush.  Luke’s fingers tightened on her hips and his breathing quickened at her words.  Silently, she removed one of his hands and held it with her own.  She tugged him, unresisting, to the bedroom and stood before him, shimmying out of her tight trousers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke stared as she stood, reaching out a single finger to trace a line down her abdomen.  “Mara, I-” he swallowed hard and blinked dazedly, but Mara shushed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No more talking,” she said, her tone gentle.  “There’ll be time for talking later.”  She stepped into him and his hands immediately encircled her waist.  “For now, just-”  It was Mara’s turn to stumble on unfamiliar words and she huffed a frustrated breath at herself.  “Just,” she began again. “Make love to me,” she finally whispered against Luke’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned low in his throat and propelled her toward the bed, kissing a trail from her neck to her breast.  When she felt her knees touch the edge of the mattress, she gladly allowed herself to be lowered down.  Luke supported himself on one arm over her, dragging the backs of his knuckles along the outside of her breast before leaning down to lave her nipple with a flat tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara sighed in pleasure and ran a hand through her own hair.  She skimmed that hand down her throat and over to the waistband of Luke’s trousers, stopping her descent only long enough to roll the nipple of her unattended breast between two fingers.  Luke groaned again, and his pleasure in the Force bled into her own, fanning the already intense heat between them into something incendiary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara unclasped Luke’s trousers just as he brushed his thumb over her already damp and swollen nub and she let out a low moan, pressing up against his hand.  Not to be dissuaded from her own goal though, her slender fingers slipped inside the waistband of his underwear, and pumped his hard flesh slowly.  Luke groaned against her skin and Mara was suddenly desperate to have him inside her.  “Off,” she panted as she pushed frantically at the remaining clothing between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke rolled to his side and quickly pushed the trousers over his hips, the belt making a dull thud as it hit the floor.  Mara wasted no time seeking out and stroking him and Luke pressed her against the pillows with a rough kiss.  “Mara, I-,” he grunted as he positioned himself above her and she guided him into her core.  They both groaned at the contact and anything further Luke might have said was forgotten as Mara clenched her inner muscles around him.  As he began to move against her, Mara could feel Luke reach out a small tendril of awareness in the Force, onto which she greedily latched. She stroked his mind even as he stroked her body; his pleasure became hers and her pleasure was his.  She was suddenly intimately familiar with every sensation that made him pant with desire; every place to touch that drove him wild.  She knew that he possessed the same knowledge about her when he reached between them and stroked her in a way that caused her to babble incoherently and buck against him.  She cried out her release, the high pitched, feminine sounds causing Luke to moan and press his lips to her throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of increasing the speed of his thrusts as she’d anticipated, Luke slowed until he was barely moving at all, his cock barely teasing her entrance.  He dropped his head to her shoulder and placed open mouthed kisses along her collarbone as Mara skated her hands along his sweaty back.  “What are you doing?” she asked in a husky whisper and she could feel Luke relishing the fact that he’d made her sound like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m savoring the moment,” he responded, his voice low and tight at the effort he was expending to not move within her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara rubbed her cheek against his and stretched out, searching his mind for something he’d like and she suddenly smiled.  “Is that what you want?  To savor the moment?” she asked in his ear as she bumped her hips against his.  He nodded against her neck and she bit down on his earlobe, hard enough to cause him to gasp.  “Liar,” she whispered, and in a quick move, flipped them over so she straddled his waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke’s hands immediately came to rest on her hips, and Mara chuckled as she leaned down to stroke his tongue with hers.  “You’re a little bit naughtier than I would ever have given you credit for,” Mara said as she sat up from the kiss and lowered herself onto his shaft.  He gasped at the increased depth of penetration and Mara closed her eyes in bliss.  She tweaked her own nipples as Luke’s hand began to guide her to a rhythm and she felt his burst of pleasure at the sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted the other,” he said, teeth clenched.  “But I wanted this too.  Want you; just want you,” he ground out and Mara felt herself begin to spiral toward ecstasy for a second time, her heart stuttering at his words.  She leaned forward, changing the angle of her hips, and moaned at the change in friction.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come with me,” she murmured, her long hair splaying across his chest.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke swore under his breath, and increased his pressure on her hips, both of them gasping their finish mere moments later.  Their minds reached out for one another as their bodies sated themselves, twining their senses even further together as their muscles clenched, the ecstasy so exquisite Mara could not remain upright.  She collapsed against Luke’s flushed chest and for long moments, neither of them moved.  Eventually, Luke’s arms came up to shift Mara slightly to the side, her head still pillowed on his chest.  She felt herself drifting off, but thought there was something she wanted to say first.  It half-clicked and she mumbled something against Luke’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?” he asked sleepily, trailing a finger down her arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She snuggled closer, resting her hand on his chest, and sighed.  “ . . . more than I realized, too,” she murmured.  She couldn’t see it, but she felt Luke’s smile light up the Force.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm hoping to have this entire story finally wrapped up by the end of year, at about 20 chapters. Thank you all for keeping up with this and thanks, as always, to corellians_only!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Garen pulled the hood of his cloak further down over his eyes as he ran through the stinging rain, his boots sloshing and hissing in the puddles on the landing pad.  He glanced over his shoulder to make sure Erizaina had followed; he was startled to find she was directly over his left shoulder looking at him with sad, dark eyes.  He felt a pang of regret that he’d dragged her so far into this; into something that had broken that spirit he’d enjoyed so much. He  pushed any regret aside as they reached the massive doors: their sacrifices were in service to the greater good and the glory of the Empire.  Garen keyed in a code on the old-looking door lock and stripped off his gloves to place his hand on the outmoded palm scanner.  It flashed red in the darkness three times, then blinked a steady green.  The doors slid open with an agonizing squeal and Garen stepped through, smiling.  It was here; he could feel it.  He turned to look at his companion, still huddling on the far side of the door, and gestured to the gaping blackness beyond with a nod of his head.  He watched her unfold herself and inch toward him, then turned and marched into the gaping maw of the fortress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke was dreaming.  He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was dreaming, but that didn’t make the terror any less real.  It was a nightmare that had repeated itself many times, the memories still vivid after all these years.  He balanced on the narrow bit of piping that encircled the gantry, grasping another pipe tightly with his left hand.  The space his right hand used to occupy was tucked as close to his body as he could manage without losing his balance, but the pain in his arm was absolutely nothing compared to the agony roiling in his spirit.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Father</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  The word rang true even as he voiced his denial; rage, fear, betrayal and the tiniest spark of hope all clawed at the inside of his chest.  His father entreated him to search his feelings and, as always, he did.  And just as he always did in the dream, Luke eventually held out his hand to his father and let himself be led away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finally wrenched himself from sleep with a gasp, drenched in sweat, struggling to remember where he was.  An urgent voice called his name and he came instantly to awareness.  He was in Mara’s bed; her palm rested lightly on his bare chest as she propped herself on her elbow to look down at him.  He couldn’t make out her expression in the dim room, but he could feel her concern.  He took a deep, deliberate breath and blew it out in a rush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright?” she asked, her voice husky from sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” he croaked in return.  He sat up, the sheets pooling around his hips, and dug the heels of his hands into his brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara sat up with him and slipped from the bed.  “I’ll get you some water,” she murmured as she headed for the ‘fresher, her soft steps sounding loud in Luke’s ears.  He heard the rush of water from the other room and reached out into the Force, trying to find his balance in the maelstrom of life around him.  He cast a huge net with his senses, attempting to right himself, and his mind brushed up against a presence he recognized.  One that shouldn’t be there. . .before he could pinpoint it or puzzle out who it was, the presence was gone and Luke gave it no further thought.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hands still covering his eyes, he felt Mara return as she sat on the bed beside him.  He drank the water she provided in one long gulp, then set the glass on the nightstand and lay back down, gathering Mara in his arms.  She came willingly, draping a leg over his and resting her head against his shoulder, her hand idly stroking his chest.  He smiled ruefully to himself; it said something significant about the state he was in that her touch soothed rather than inflamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do they happen often?” she inquired softly, her breath tickling his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke sighed and shifted, staring blankly up at the darkened ceiling.  “Not as much anymore,” he finally replied.  “But enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara didn’t respond and she was silent for so long Luke thought she had fallen asleep. He was briefly startled when she spoke again.  “Are you going to tell me about it or are you just going to lay here staring at the ceiling the rest of the night?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d rather not, if it’s all the same to you,” he shot back tersely, instantly regretting his words.  “I’m sorry,” he said softly, squeezing her shoulders.  “That wasn’t fair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it was perfectly fair,” Mara said evenly as she sat up against the headboard, drawing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.  “I expect you to talk to me but I won’t grant you the same consideration.”  He heard her take a deep breath and felt the swish of her hair as she tossed it over her shoulder to cascade down her back.  “So I’ll tell you about-about,” her normally strong voice faltered and she cleared her throat.  “About Garen,” she finished simply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mara, I didn’t mean it that way; you don’t have to,” he said as he tried to sit up, to assure her that trapping her into talking had never been his intention, but her hand on his chest halted him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” she said softly.  “If I’d for one moment thought that’s what you’d meant, we wouldn’t be continuing this conversation.  Nor would you still be in my bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke lay back down slowly and stroked the back of his hand over Mara’s bare hip in a silent gesture of support.  She blew out a breath, hugged her knees closer to her chest, and she told him.  Told him about her grief and confusion after Yavin, the friendship she and Garen had created from that and her sadness when she thought he’d died at Endor.  She told him about the cautious hope that had bloomed in her chest when she’d seen him again; hope that had caused her to trust more than she should.  She told him about the drugs Garen had been taking and the beatings both she and Erizaina had endured at his hands and the inexplicable feeling of sadness when she learned from Luke that Garen was now, in reality, deceased.  She left out anything about feeling betrayed or hurt, but she didn’t need to state it explicitly; Luke understood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She finished and Luke remained silent, at war with himself.  So much of Mara’s tale was his fault; the first Death Star was exclusively his doing, as was the death of Fenix.  Add to that that his indirect involvement with the crash of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Executor </span>
  </em>
  <span>and the death of the Emperor and it was a high toll indeed.  But even with those heavy weights around his neck, the thing he focussed on was the clear affection in her voice when she spoke of Fenix; her admiration and her honest grief at his loss.  He was not a jealous man by nature, but the thought of Mara with Fenix was all too easy to believe; and all too distasteful.  “Were you lovers?” he asked quietly, desperately hoping she couldn’t feel the knot in his belly through the Force or hear the strain in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” she responded immediately, just as quiet.  Then, almost inaudibly, she spoke again.  “He was my friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke felt sadness pouring off of her in waves and reached out to tug her down to his chest, feeling like the worst sort of heel for having asked.  “I’m so sorry,” he murmured against the top of her head, trying not to let his own emotions get the better of him.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For what?” she asked, her voice thick with unshed tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spoke in a strangled rush.  “For everything: for Yavin, for taking Garen from you again, for asking if you were lovers.  It was none of my business.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara pushed off his chest with a surprising amount of force and glowered down at him; he could see her narrowed eyes in the reflection of the lights from a passing speeder.  “First of all you didn’t ‘take him from me’: that was his own fault for believing he could be something he wasn’t.  Yavin. . .” she swallowed hard but pressed on.  “That was difficult for me at first; knowing who you were.  But then I thought about it,” she paused and bit her lip.  “And if I’d been in your position I would have done exactly the same thing.  Wouldn’t have thought twice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought a lot more about it than twice,” Luke said and she raised her hand to cup his cheek.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” she murmured as she dropped her mouth to his for a brief touch.  “And,” she said loudly and suddenly, poking a sharp finger into his chest.  “If it’s not your business to ask if we’d been lovers, I’m not sure it would be anyone’s.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not angry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would I be angry?  People that are. . .” she trailed off searching for the right word, pressing her lips together in thought.  “Doing what we’re doing,” she decided with a nod.  “Have every right to ask.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what are we doing?” Luke asked, breathlessly hoping for a better answer than he expected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re. . .seeing each other,” Mara stated as she laid back down against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we seeing anyone else?” Luke asked carefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not and you better not be,” she said very seriously, then pushed up to look at him again.  “You’re not, are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke chuckled quietly, his spirit lightening at her admission.  “When would I have time for that?”  He leaned up, pressing her body to the bed, stroking fingers lightly down her arm.  “And why would I want to?” he asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara barked out a laugh.  “I can think of a hundred reasons, Skywalker.  Most of them involve breasts.  Or women that have a sense of humor that encompasses more than just “sarcasm'”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke leaned further forward and pressed his mouth to hers.  “I like your sarcasm,” he said playfully, then lowered his head to kiss to the top of each of her breasts.  “And I like these just fine.”  He could feel Mara huff out a laugh and he lowered his head to her chest, pillowing it there.  Her strong fingers ran through his hair and he relaxed into the warm silence, contented for the moment with the arrangement they’d just made.  It wouldn’t be enough in the long run, almost wasn’t already, but it was enough for now.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His thoughts drifted to why he was awake and having this conversation  in the first place and he stiffened.  Mara’s fingers tightened almost imperceptibly against his skull but she didn’t speak, she simply dragged her fingers through his hair again.  He remained silent as the minutes ticked by, contemplating whether to be completely honest about his fears.  He’d never been totally honest with anyone about them; even Han and Leia weren’t privy to these thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This dream,” he began quietly, his breath feathering over Mara’s skin.  “I always dream about my father.”  He lifted  his prosthetic hand from her waist and examined it at close range, flexing the fingers.  “Do you know about Bespin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some,” she responded quietly.  “Probably not everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke nodded and readjusted so that his head rested on her stomach.  He could feel the faint thrum of her pulse against his ear, the sound as soothing as her hands.  “I’d gone to rescue Han and Leia: naive in hindsight.  My father was there first, of course. The whole thing was a set-up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To get you to join him,” Mara stated with a small hiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes and no,” Luke allowed, distractedly stroking his thumb over her hip-bone.  “He did intend to take me to the Emperor if I didn’t cooperate.”  He furrowed his brow, suddenly unsure.  “At least I always thought he did.” He shrugged the thought away, uncomfortable,  and continued.  “Just after this,” he said as he lifted his right hand again and curled it into a fist.  “He did ask me to join him.  And for the briefest of moments, I considered it.”  He let that revelation sink in and let the shame that always accompanied the thought wash over him.  “I kept saying no,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper.  “But a part of me wanted to be with my father so desperately. . .” he trailed off, unable to complete the thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you didn’t,” Mara whispered back and he relaxed his fist against her hip again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t.  But in my dream, I do.”  He sucked in a breath, his throat tight.  “And that terrifies me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That you go with him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke shook his head, Mara’s skin soft against his cheek.  “Not so much that, but that I so easily could have.  That it would have been, and still would be, so easy to embrace the Dark.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you didn’t.  And you won’t,” she said confidently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke raised his head and looked at her skeptically.  “How can you possibly know that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara smiled slowly and he felt tenderness radiating toward him, wrapping him in warm tendrils, twining their senses together.  She pulled him up for a slow kiss, then gently cupped his face between her hands, staring at him intently.  “Because you are not your father; his decisions are not yours and neither are his mistakes.  You are the finest man I think I’ve ever known: don’t let yourself be ruled by needless fear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke stared at her for long moments, hoping desperately that she meant what she’d just said.  He searched her face for any hint of dishonesty, but could find only open trust.  “Why?” he asked gruffly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you trust me so much?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> trust </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” she asked, throwing the question back at him as she smoothed the hair at his temples.  “I’ve never given you any real reason to do so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tilted his head, genuinely confused.  “Yes you have; hundreds of them.  But mostly because you’re you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled and pulled his head to hers.  “Right back at you, Farmboy,” she breathed against his mouth.  Luke closed  his eyes and allowed her to kiss him senseless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their days fell into a routine, the likes of which Luke had never experienced.  During the day, they trained in the mornings, and in the afternoons he studied or trained further while she worked.  In the evenings he either meandered to her office and dragged her away from an inordinate number of datacards, or she strode into the library to drag him away from his terminal.  They ate, they talked, they laughed, they made love.  Sometimes they went to Han and Leia’s for the evening; sometimes she stayed at his place, sometimes he stayed with her.  It was so blissfully normal that Luke hardly knew what to make of it.  Before either of them knew it, the days had turned into weeks, and the weeks had turned into months and the air turned warmer as spring gave way to summer.  The only thing that marred the passage of time was the increasing frequency of Luke’s nightmares.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were an almost nightly occurrence now;and something Luke thought he’d left behind many years ago.  He woke in the same sweat as he always did; heart pounding and breath catching, his mind reaching out for the light that was Mara’s Force presence.  That was a new and welcome addition; the ability to touch Mara’s mind with his own soothed him faster and more thoroughly than any of the other remedies he’d tried over the years.  Inevitably, whether she was asleep or awake, her sense reached back to him causing his mind to quiet and the shedding light on the dark corners of his heart.  He would turn to her, she would curl into his embrace, and they would sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as the soothing qualities of Mara’s mind were new, the content of his dreams was ever expanding.  For years it had been the same terror-inducing confrontation with his father: now he dreamed of jumbled images of Vader on Bespin and his chalk-white face as Anakin onboard the Death Star.  There was heat; so much heat and the sting of acid rain against his skin.  He stared at a huge black tower, the sense of foreboding overwhelming in its intensity.  He sensed a presence lurking behind the smooth ebony walls; both familiar and at once wholly foreign.  He reached for it but it slipped away into gloom, teasing the edges of his Force sense with darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara never asked about the dreams again, Luke knew she didn’t want to push, and he was grateful for her silence.  He felt something in the Force; something small that niggled at the back of his mind that he couldn’t place.  He knew it had to do with Mara and thought it </span>
  <em>
    <span>might </span>
  </em>
  <span>have something to do with Fenix, but given her barely healed grief about the matter, Luke was disinclined to bring up the subject without some kind of hard evidence.  He spent several afternoons meditating on the matter and could come up with only one prompting from the Force: he should look to the Niuri sector for answers.  He so enjoyed his time with Mara that he tucked the information away, letting it percolate in his brain and in the Force, knowing he’d have to do something with it sooner rather than later.  It felt urgent, but not yet life or death, so he kept quiet and kept his ears and eyes open for anything relating to a particular planet in the system: a planet with no real industry or life forms, but one that recurred frequently in his meditations.  Vjun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a handful of weeks, he was still empty-handed about the far flung place.  Apart from the initial information, the Force was being silent on the matter; a fact Luke found terribly frustrating.  He wanted to talk to Mara, even tried a dozen times, but something kept holding him back.  Whether it was the Force or his own stubbornness, he wasn’t sure, but he needed to talk to someone: needed to hear another perspective.  Thus, he found himself hosting the monthly boys sabacc game for Han, Lando, and Wedge, telling them about the strange reluctance of the Force to offer guidance on the matter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think it’s Fenix somehow?” Han asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno,” Luke said with a shrug as he threw down the last of his cards.  “I can’t really pin it down.  I can’t feel him in the Force, but. . .” He trailed off and sighed.  “And I’m out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wedge tipped back in his chair, balancing on the back legs, as he shifted the cards in his hands.  “That seems to be a frequent refrain with the Force.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke rolled his eyes and stretched.  “It’s not like I can just make it tell me things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” Han asked around the cigaro clenched between his teeth, never looking up from his cards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It just doesn’t work that way,” he stated with exasperation and ran both hands through his hair.  “I really want some information on what’s been going on in the Nuiri sector.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So ask Karrde,” Han stated simply, still staring intently at his cards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That feels like a little bit of a conflict of interest, doesn’t it?”  Luke asked sheepishly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How so?” Wedge asked, laying down two cards that caused Han to swear under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mara still technically works for Karrde and. . .”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, and we’re not telling Mara?” Han queried.  “Dumb move there, kid. Really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> not smart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just. . .I don’t want to burden her if it’s nothing.” Luke stated quietly and Lando laughed without much humor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Skywalker,” he said, his forehead creasing in thought,  “I don’t pretend to know exactly what’s between you and Mara, but I know women.  And she will not take it lightly if she finds out you’ve been lying to her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke blew out a breath and shifted uncomfortably.  “It’s not lying,” he finally said, then took a long sip of his whiskey.  “It’s omission.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same difference, junior,” Han said, still sorting through his cards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s just a certain point of view,” Luke said, tipping his glass in a mocking, silent toast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wedge snorted.  “You try that on Mara and you might find your other hand missing real quick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, if it’s all the same to all of you, I’d rather not talk about it anymore,” Luke said sullenly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You brought it up, boss,” Wedge pointed out, rocking his chair back and forth on the hind legs with the lazy swing of his foot.  “Just a friendly reminder that you pointedly did not tell Elle about the Death Star and remember how that went over?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke groaned and laid his forehead on the table. “Oh Force, that was terrible,” he murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmhmm,” Wedge agreed with a sardonic look as he sorted through his remaining cards. Han laughed and choked on the smoke from his cigaro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elle?” Lando asked, sipping his Whyren’s and raising an eyebrow.  “Is that name supposed to mean something to me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wedge grinned slyly. “Oh, no big deal. Just our flyboy’s first girlfriend, who he made the amazingly stupid decision to lie to about being the one to take out the first Death Star.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you did take out the first Death Star,” Lando stated, confusion evident on his face. Luke groaned, face still against the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but-” Han started, but Luke waved him off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but I didn’t want her to know that. I just wanted her to like me for me.” He glared at Wedge. “And it wasn’t a lie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lando whistled. “No, but that’s one hell of an omission. I imagine Elle did not approve when she found out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke scrubbed his hands over his face. “That’s an understatement.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A new voice entered the conversation.  “Who’s Elle?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the men turned abruptly to look at the entryway, where Mara stood, stripping off her olive drab jacket.  “Hi,” Luke said, sounding lame to his own ears.  “You’re early.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara shot him a look as she hung up her jacket on a peg and sauntered into the room, crossing her arms as she leaned her hip against the side of Luke’s chair.  “I was finished early; told you I might be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah. Right.  So you did,” Luke said, not needing to to look at the other men to know they were shooting him and each other conspiratorial  glances.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara raised an eyebrow, then reached out to take Luke’s glass from his unresisting hand.  She swirled the whiskey, then took a sip.  “So who’s Elle?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Han stood abruptly and pulled Lando up by the arm.  “Well, ladies and gentlemen, it’s been fun.  We’ll be seeing you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Solo?” Mara asked, and Luke could feel her stretching out to read him in the Force.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jade,” he said, grabbing his jacket and giving a mocking bow.  “It’s always a pleasure to see you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lando came around the table and kissed Mara’s hand as Wedge stood, adjusting his holster.  “Mistress Jade,” Lando said smoothly, following Han’s lead.  “I must echo Han and say it is, as always, a pleasure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara snorted and drew her hand away, turning slightly to look at Wedge.  “You’re off too I suppose, Antilles?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am,” he said with an easy smile.  “Wouldn’t want to overstay my welcome.”  Mara nodded coolly,  looking askance at Luke, who just shifted uncomfortably and stood, seeing his friends to the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Truth works best, boss,” Wedge muttered as he slung his jacket over his shoulder and crossed the threshold into the corridor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Wedge,” Luke mumbled back as the door slid closed and he turned back to Mara.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” she started taking another sip of the whiskey and raising an eyebrow.  “Who’s Elle?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” Luke said, fidgeting.  “An old friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A good friend?” Mara asked, walking forward slowly, the sway of her hips distracting him momentarily.. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke cleared his throat and averted his eyes.  “She was my first, ‘good friend’ if you take my meaning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara stopped mid-stride and a smile tugged at the corners of her lips, though Luke sensed something in addition to humor behind it.  “Oh really?” she drawled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” he said as he dragged both hands through his hair in embarrassment.  “I haven’t seen her in years,” he hastened to add.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara sidled up and put her arms around his waist.  “She was your first, hm?” she asked huskily, the smile still threatening and causing Luke’s stomach to flutter.  He looked down at her warily; this wasn’t quite what he’d expected, but he was glad of the distraction.  “First girlfriend or first everything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stars, Mara,” Luke mumbled, averting his eyes.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon,” she cajoled, biting her lip and trying unsuccessfully to hide her smile.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shot her a dirty look.  “You just want to see me squirm,” he accused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I admit, that is a partial consideration,” Mara said playfully.  “But I am also intensely curious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke sighed and placed his hands on Mara’s waist.  “She was the first everything,” he said shyly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” she asked, drawing out the word. “Did she teach you to do that thing with your tongue?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, really,” he responded dryly, pulling her closer.  “And yes, really,” he replied, his voice husky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then, I am in her debt,” Mara quipped as her lips found his throat. “What was she like?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you the one that’s always accusing me of being a gentleman?” he murmured against her ear.  “You should know we don’t kiss and tell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indulge me,” she gasped as he gently bit down on her earlobe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you care?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because,” she breathed against his cheek.  “I want to know what your first love was like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke pulled back and looked puzzled. “She wasn’t my first love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just said she was,” Mara countered, clearly confused.  “First everything, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke shook his head. “No, she was my first partner for sure. She showed me a lot about the world and we had a good time.” He looked off to the side, his gaze unfocused. “But we didn’t love each other.” His bright blue eyes slid back to hers, gaze searching hers hungrily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara shifted and Luke could tell she was uncomfortable with the turn that the conversation had taken.  “From the speed with which Han and Wedge left,  I surmised she was important.  So if she was important and she was your first, it follows that she would have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> important to you, no?”  She stood there looking a little lost, caught somewhere between uncertain and confused, a mass of roiling emotions lapping just under the surface. She was trying to hide it, but Luke wasn’t fooled: he could feel her insecurity pushing out from her sense in choppy waves. The fact that she’d misunderstood his friend’s haste to leave wasn’t something he wanted to deal with at the moment: he could tackle that and everything to do with Garen Fenix later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled gently and took both of her hands in his. “She </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> important.  To me, to Wes, to Wedge, to Han; to a lot of people.  Near the beginning of the Rebellion she owned a cantina that was an information clearing house almost as thorough as Karrde’s.  We owed her a lot: the entire Rebellion owed her a lot. But we ended things and I haven’t seen her since.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara ducked her head and licked her lips.  “The first of anything is always what subsequent ones are judged by.  I just don’t want to be found wanting,” she finished in a soft, small voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke stared, struck completely dumb. He thought he’d gotten to know all the soft parts of Mara by now: this vulnerability was new.  A gentle smile spread across his face as he grasped her face between his hands.  “Her eyes were blue,” he whispered and drew her close.  “But I always prefered green.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mara smiled slowly.  “You’re a terrible liar,” she returned softly and Luke kissed the corners of her mouth.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She had a full upper lip,” he continued, ignoring Mara’s jibe.  “But I’ve always preferred a plump lower lip.” He ran his thumb across her bottom lip.  “Just like this.”  He looked down and was pleased to see that Mara’s eyes were shining up at him and the smile was curling the edges of her mouth again.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in for a kiss, the insecurity melting away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do continue, please,” she purred when she pulled back, playful humor fully back in place.  “I’d love to hear your thoughts on more sensitive, less. . .visible anatomy.”  Luke just grinned and walked her backwards to the bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This update has been a million years in coming, so I appreciate it if you're still reading. I've got a few more chapters ready to go and then basically just the last two to write: I can do this! (I think!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Garen shouted in triumph as the kyber crystal clicked into place in the body of his newly built lightsaber. It had taken him weeks of research and rummaging through Vader’s things to find even the very vague instructions on how to build one, and then several more additional weeks of trial and error. The last piece, this precious kyber from Vader’s personal storeroom, was all that stood between him and the final symbol of Vader’s power. With a grin of triumph, he flipped the switch...and nothing happened. No blade, no distinctive snap-hiss, not even a sputter. He roared and bright blue light crackled around the edges of his body in a heated corona. He threw the casing across the room with a roar, then gasped and went scrambling as it clatter and broke apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red crystal skittered across the polished black floor and bounced a few times before it lodged in a small indentation between two of the massive floor tiles. Garen breathed a sigh of relief as he picked it up and held it up to the light: this crystal was his only hope of making this work and couldn’t afford to lose it. He stared for a moment and then blinked. In the very heart of the crystal was a flaw that hadn’t been there before; a crack deep in the center. He closed his hand around the still warm crystal and roared again.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After a satisfying evening of making love to Mara and a hot shower, Luke flopped into bed with a contented sigh. Mara rolled into his side with a small, happy sounding noise, and Luke trailed light fingers along the bare skin of her shoulder blades. A frisson of anxiety crept up his spine as he felt his breathing slow; the nightmares were so frequent an occurrence now that he often held off sleep as long as he possibly could. They weren’t nearly as bad when his mind was clear and he was content, so he took a deep breath, gave Mara a gentle squeeze, and drifted off, hoping for a long, peaceful night’s sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This dream began differently. Most nights, it began at the end of the gantry on Cloud City, as the wind whipped his hair and his aching muscles screamed for him to let go. His father always approached and held out his hand, asking Luke to join him so they could rule the galaxy together. He was almost used to that. But not tonight.  His father, Darth Vader, stood in deep shadows, lightning and rain reflected in the dark lenses of his mask. He strode toward Luke with an outstretched hand, and the glove around his fingers began to disintegrate. The black leather floated away like ashes in the wind as Luke watched in wonderment. All the armor that made Vader who he was floated away in the swirling breeze, leaving only a handsome but sad looking man with wavy light brown hair. He smiled gently and nervously adjusted his long robes. “Luke,” the man said hesitantly, but held Luke’s gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father?” Luke asked quietly and he could hear the quaver in his own voice, both hopeful and terrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man nodded and his smile broadened, even as tears rolled down his cheeks. “I wish-” he stopped himself and looked down at the ground, his shoe scuffing at a rock underfoot. “Well, there are many things I wish. I wish I had just run away with your mother. I wish I had been able to hold you as a child. I wish I had been able to visit you sooner. I wish I hadn’t-” he cut himself off again with a frustrated sound. “But none of that matters now,” he finished glumly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What</span>
  <em>
    <span> does</span>
  </em>
  <span> matter now?” Luke asked warily. Blue eyes so similar to his own shot up to bore into him and Anakin, his father, took two quick steps forward and grasped Luke’s forearms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you not make the same mistakes as I did. You are your own man. Do not let secrecy and lies dominate your life,” he said hotly, the pressure on Luke’s forearms surprisingly strong. “I loved your mother. I loved her so much, but I didn’t trust her. Not really,” his eyes dropped to the floor again, filled with anguish. “I trusted someone else more than her and that’s what killed her, in the end. My own pride and desire to keep her safe at any cost.” He laughed, without much humor and lifted his eyes to Luke’s. “Ironic, no?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke swallowed. He so desperately wanted to ask about his mother, but he wasn’t sure how. “How-how did she die then?” he finally managed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father looked pained. “She was pregnant with you and your sister. I-” he stopped to swallow, his throat working with tension. “I had done terrible things. She came to confront me, and Obi-Wan stowed away on her ship. I thought she had conspired with him to try to kill me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin sighed heavily and pulled his robes closer around him. “She hadn’t. But I thought she had. I didn’t trust her love or my own. And I killed her.” Luke sucked in a breath and Anakin seemed to tense. He took two steps forward and grabbed Luke’s hands this time. “I have to go. But remember: don’t make my mistakes. And Luke? The Force will be with you, always.” Anakin squeezed Luke’s hands, hard, then he was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With dizzying speed Luke felt the world around him change. He stood outside giant metal doors in pouring, stinging, acidic, rain while lightning flashed and thunderclaps sounded all around, deafening and blinding him. He put his hands over his ears and searched for a door lock, but couldn’t find one. He slammed his hand against the left door in frustration and was shocked when it slid silently open. He stepped inside and no sooner had his heels cleared the threshold, the doors slammed shut behind him with a solid thud. He glanced over his shoulder and when he turned around again, he was in a wholly different room..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood at the bottom of a hill of rubble inside an enormous chamber. A fallen catwalk was to his left and his father, as Darth Vader, not as the young Anakin who’d just left him, was a floor above him, dueling someone across the part of the floor that hadn’t crumbled. A red saber clashed against a bright blue blade, their thrumming loud in his ears. The smaller figure with the blue blade spun and leapt, landing  a kick directly to the center of Vader’s chest plate. He stumbled and fell, then staggered to his knees with his hands out, weapon discarded. He pulled off his helmet and Luke could tell it was</span>
  <em>
    <span> not</span>
  </em>
  <span> his father, but Garen Fenix. Luke gasped and looked to the smaller, shadowed figure approaching Garen and her form solidified. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mara. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As if she heard him call her, Mara turned to look at Luke, her face alight with pleasure. He could feel how pleased she was to see him and his soul glowed in response. It was with horror then, that he watched Fenix pluck a vibroblade from the top of his boot and leap at Mara, overpowering her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” he shouted as he woke and sat bolt upright, shaking and sweating. He gasped in deep lungfuls of air as he tried to calm the pounding of his heart and orient himself to his surroundings. He was in bed, his own bed. With Mara, who was safe and sitting up next to him, shaking his arm and calling his name, looking as frazzled as he felt. He continued to gasp, and buried his head in his hands: </span>
  <em>
    <span>she was safe</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he kept telling himself, but it didn’t seem to help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke?” Mara asked as she slid her hip level with his, and ran her palm soothingly along his bare back and up into his hair. “Alright then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head and drew in a shaky breath, fingers gripping his knees. His whole body wanted to run, wanted to fight, wanted to flee. He tried to draw in another breath, but it turned into a half sob. He grabbed Mara’s free hand and squeezed, tightly. “Can I get you something?” she asked quietly, and he could hear the worry in her voice. He shook his head again and abruptly stood, grabbing his shirt as he did so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need-” he broke off and looked at the wall, his eyes glazed over. “I need to be alone for a little while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Mara said lamely, looking young and vaguely hurt in the dim light. Luke closed his and felt tears creeping up behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mara-” he cut himself off as she looked up expectantly. It had felt so real: the terror of losing her. The thought of having to be without her was agonizing, He leaned down swiftly and kissed her, hard, needing to assure himself she was, in fact, alive and well and hoping to convey some of his feelings toward her. “Go back to sleep,” he said quietly as he pulled away and rubbed a lock of her red-gold hair between his fingers. “I'll be alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” she asked, tentatively, and he felt her reach out to him in the Force, soft tendrils probing at the edge of his senses. Though it pained him to do it, he gently shut her out. He wanted that connection more than anything, but doubted he could keep a handle on his emotions. He couldn’t risk her seeing what he’d just seen and he couldn’t risk her feeling everything he already felt for her: he couldn’t risk losing her. So he attempted a smile, which he felt wobble, kissed her again, and left.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara flopped back against her pillow and stared at the ceiling for what felt like eternity. She’d expected Luke to take a walk around his floor or something to blow off steam, but he didn’t come back. After half an hour, she reached out to him in the Force and found the singular bright spot that was him, though beyond that, he had entirely closed himself off from her. Mara sat up, indignant, and wrapped her arms around her knees, feeling both murderous and vulnerable at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke had nightmares so frequently that they had become vaguely routine, but this was different. This was so much bigger than a dream, she could feel it. She also knew he was hiding something from her: had been for weeks. What was all that flustered nonsense when she’d arrived that evening? Solo would have absolutely loved to watch Luke squirm under questioning about his ex, so why hadn’t he stayed? Something much larger was afoot here, and she wanted answers. “Artoo?” she called as she threw back the covers and stalked to the closet for the spare set of clothes she kept here. She pulled on elastex leggings, grumbling about Skywalker and his droid but no answer came. She pulled a tunic over her head,  grabbed her soft boots, and headed into the living area. Artoo was powered down but two quick raps on his dome brought him up to full power. He swiveled his photoreceptor to look at Mara and beeped something she could only interpret as rude. “I’m sorry to wake you, but Luke’s gone off and I need to find him. Do you know where he would go?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Artoo moaned softly and plugged into the terminal, his worried words scrolling across the screen. “No,” Mara said as she hauled on her boots and looked around the room for her utility belt. “I don’t think he’s in any real danger, but he was having nightmares again and just took off.” The little droid whistled sadly and Mara glanced back at the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, he said he hadn’t had them in years, which is why I’m…” she paused, trying to think of the word. “Concerned,” she finally settled on. It didn’t quite encompass everything that was going on inside her head, but it was close enough for Artoo. Mara crouched down on her haunches to be at eye level with the droid. “So do you know where he might be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Artoo twittered to himself for a moment, and then plugged into the central computer. Clearly happy with himself, he highlighted a line of text and warbled as it scrolled across the main terminal screen. Mara read it aloud, slightly under her breath. “Skywalker, Luke. Level 370 classified facility,” she glanced at Artoo with surprise after she digested the time stamp. “Did you just slice the central computer logs?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Artoo warbled happily and Mara looked up at the screen again. She raised an eyebrow, and smiled in spite of herself. “Well, that’s quite the little flirtation you’ve got going. You clearly like droids in high places.” Artoo blew the droid equivalent of a raspberry and Mara patted him affectionately on top of the dome. “I see now why Skywalker wanted to drag you all over Myrkr and Wayland: you’re an exceptional droid.” She put her hands on her hips and stared out the window as she chewed on her bottom lip. “Classified facility? What in space is that?” she muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Artoo beeped and rocked, startling her. She glanced down at the screen again and raised an eyebrow. “<em>His</em> meditation garden? He has a meditation garden?” Artoo attempted to elaborate, but Mara cut him off. “It’s fine, it's fine. Can you tell me where it is?” Artoo busily uploaded instructions to a datacard for her and very helpfully included a passcode for the door she’d find at the end. She inserted the card into her reader and looked it over, then raised her eyebrows, nearly to her hairline: she knew exactly where it was. “Your meditation garden is one of the Emperor’s private terraces? Force, Luke, you don’t do anything by half do you?” she muttered. She sighed and glanced at her chrono: this was going to be an all nighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned down again to be eye level with Artoo’s photoreceptor. “Thank you,” she said, genuinely grateful for the assistance. Artoo warbled and her eyes flicked to the screen: one day she was going to have to  learn how to communicate with him without a datapad. “I know you don’t want anything to happen to him,” she said quietly. “I don’t either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood decisively and blew out a deep breath: she was going to bring him home and she was going to get some answers. Artoo warbled a goodbye as Mara waved behind her as she jogged out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>As Mara finally approached the opaque transparisteel doors that led to the terrace she sucked in a deep breath and keyed the passcode Artoo had helpfully provided. She’d now had over an hour to stew about this whole situation and she was equal parts worried and peeved. Well, she thought with a huff as the door cycled open, maybe she was edging slightly more toward peeved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They opened onto a once familiar terrace, the warm night air filled with the spicy fragrance of the scabrella flowers that climbed up the palace wall. Mara breathed deeply, their warm scent triggering childhood memories. When she was young it had been a very small act of rebellion sneak into the gardens to watch the night blooming scabrella unfurl their blindingly white blooms in the moonlight. The Emperor had numerous private garden terraces, but this particular one had been one of her favorites. It was on one of the highest floors in the palace that had exterior access and was therefore above most of the bustle of the palace and the speeder lanes, so it was the most serene place she knew of in the complex. Palpatine hadn’t left his throne room or quarters very often, so the private gardens were almost always deserted. It had been a nice place to come when she was a girl: a quiet place to watch the flowers bloom and practice her tumbling. She snorted quietly as she slipped through the doors and realized Palpatine had almost certainly known that she escaped here, but didn’t care because she was working on her training. Bitterness crept into the back of her throat, but she tamped it down: all the bitterness in the galaxy wouldn’t make a difference now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked around, her eyes and her Force sense seeking Luke. When she didn’t immediately see him, she called out softly. “Luke?” He didn’t respond but she could feel him close by, even as she could also feel him trying to shield himself. Mara rolled her eyes and stuck her hands on her hips. “Luke, do not make me track you down, I’m not in the mood.” She felt him sigh in her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Over here, Mara,” his cracked voice floated to her on the wind. She strained in the darkness and finally saw his dim form against the furthest corner of the stone balustrade that surrounded the entire garden. She made her way over, fingertips tracing over the delicate, pale yellow petals of the champak blossoms as she passed. As she did so, they released a faintly bioluminescent pollen that drifted into the air and looked for all the world like tiny stars. They were also strongly fragranced; a heavy, musk scent bloomed around her and clung to her hair as she walked through. She smiled despite her annoyance and the late hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke was sitting with his back against the carved stone railing, legs drawn up, his bare forearms resting on his knees. He’d rolled his cuffs back against the warmth of the night and he hadn’t bothered to fasten his shirt all the way. He was barefoot as well, toes curling back and forth in the soft grass underneath. He glanced up at Mara and gestured weakly at the golden dust floating in her hair.  “That’s a good look for you,” he said tiredly as she sank down next to him and mimicked his pose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep that in mind,” she said archly. She settled herself a little more comfortably, then looked at Luke expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he said after a long moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara rolled her eyes. “Oh come off it, Farmboy. You think I dragged myself all the way up here at this time of night for my health?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke sighed and picked at the grass. “How did you find me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re avoiding the question,” Mara said pertly. “But I’ll tell you anyway because I’m nice. Artoo has some sort of flirtation going on with the central computer and they were very forthcoming with the information.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke snorted. “I knew he’d been trying to butter up the central computer, but didn’t know it had worked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently so. I was actually quite impressed. Useful, that,” she said as she gazed out over the garden. “Consequently, I am also impressed that you seem to have managed to commandeer this as your own private garden.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke looked abashed. “It just sort of happened. I asked if there was a place I could meditate in the palace that had access to the outdoors and someone suggested this place. There was some sort of rivalry about who could show their appreciation best and somehow, before I knew what was happening, it had been assigned to my exclusive use.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, good old palace politics. I have to say I don’t miss them much,” she said as she rubbed her hands together, releasing the last of the pollen that clung to her palms. A few grains landed in Luke’s hair and on his eyelashes, giving him a momentary glow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know they did that,” he said with a nod to the champak blossoms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmhmm,” she answered, glancing back toward the door and the blooming scabrella. “This terrace was planted primarily to be a night blooming garden, so most of the species are much more interesting in the dark. It was more of a show piece than anything else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been up here before,” Luke stated, rather than asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara turned back to face him, the back of her head resting against the stone. “Skywalker, there’s very little of this palace I don’t know every inch of. Now, can we stop talking about horticulture and talk about whatever brought you up here in the middle of the night in the first place?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke scrubbed his hands over his face. He had so many things he wanted to tell her, and then none at all. He wanted to tell her about Garen, about his father-his </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> father speaking to him, about how watching her die in his dream had felt like his chest being ripped open. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her; how she filled in light in all the dark places and made him feel like a better person than he’d ever dreamed of being. But how did he say all those things and keep her safe? He gasped suddenly and remembered his father’s words: “</span>
  <em>
    <span>My own pride and desire to keep her safe at any cost.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke?” Mara asked worriedly. Overlaid with her words, Wedge’s from last night floated through his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Truth works best boss.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke took a deep breath and gripped his knees. “Mara, I’ve been keeping something from you and it was...wrong,” he finished lamely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Skywalker, I know this. What I don’t know is what. Or how bad it is,” Mara said as she crossed her arms, her Force sense pulling tight against herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke dropped his head back, trying to figure out which piece to tackle first. “I’ve been having dreams,” he started hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am acutely aware,” Mara muttered and Luke shot her a dirty look. She held up her hands in a gesture of peace and said nothing further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ve been...different. Not just that different things happen, but when they do they’re more real, more visceral. It feels less like a dream and more like...a vision.” He looked up at the stars, then down at his hands. “My father is always there but this time he spoke to me. Spoke to me as himself before...as Anakin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline and she blinked at him in genuine surprise. “What did he say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke dipped his head forward and allowed his hands to drape over his knees. “That he loved my mother. That, ultimately, he killed her. Because he didn’t trust her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara sucked in a breath but nodded, and he could hear the rustle of her hair. “That’s so sad. But it makes sense, I suppose. I often wondered what happened to make him the way he was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He also said I was my own man and didn’t need to repeat his mistakes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some other very wise person said that to you, fairly recently I believe,” Mara said with a raised eyebrow and a sardonic smile playing around her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke puffed out a short laugh and picked at the grass at his feet. “So you did.” They lapsed into silence for a few moments before Luke spoke again. “You said you hated him? Hated Vader, I mean?” he asked, suddenly hungry for any information about the man that had once been his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed again without humor. “Vader and I did not see eye to eye, on anything really. He was taciturn and cruel: probably the cruelest person I’d ever met. Earning that title in the Emperor’s court was definitely noteworthy. Malice and domination felt like the entire point of his existence.” She readjusted against the stone at her back and Luke felt her Force presence reach toward his, comforting. He reached back gently and twined them together for the briefest of moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I knew who my mother was,” he said wistfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Mara said so softly he almost didn’t hear her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stars Mara, I’m sorry, I didn’t think-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cut him off with a wave of her hand. “It’s fine, Farmboy. This isn’t about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it might be though,” Luke returned softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned sharply to look at him. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Garen Fenix was there, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel Mara’s surprise wash over him. “Garen Fenix was in your Force vision?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke nodded, unable to summon the courage to look at her. “I think he’s alive. And I think he’s on a planet called Vjun. An-and-” he stuttered, then drew in a deep, steadying breath. “I think he’s going to try to kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel her surprise turn to dread, then dark humor. “He already tried that once; he won’t get the jump on me again.” She paused and worried her lower lip between her teeth. “But if he’s on Vjun that is...troubling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally turned to look at her. “Do you know it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara laughed and ran a shaking hand through her already disheveled hair. “Do I ever. Vader’s private residence was on Vjun. Bast Castle, I think it was called.” She blew out a long breath. “Mind you, I’ve never actually been there. Vader and I were not on “private residence” terms, if you take my meaning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke scrubbed his face again, tiredly. “I do, entirely. You think it’s bad news that Fenix is there?” He knew the answer with every fiber of his being, but hoped against hope that she wouldn’t confirm his worst fears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she said succinctly. “I do. And I think we’re going to have to stop him.” She sighed heavily.  “So,” she said too lightly, and examined her bluntly-cut fingernails. “How does he try to kill me in this vision?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke gulped; he didn’t want to remember those heartbreaking few moments, but he also wanted to heed his father’s advice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Truth and trust</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he said to himself,</span>
  <em>
    <span> truth and trust. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Ah, it was in the ruins of some large room,” he said hesitantly. “You were dueling, and he was dressed like my fa-,” he cleared his throat and corrected himself. “Dressed like Vader. He had a red lightsaber, but it didn’t look quite right,” he trailed off, wondering that he was only just now remembering that strange detail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t look quite right?” Mara asked skeptically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Luke mused. “It didn’t seem stable somehow. Like the blade kept flickering.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How odd,” Mara murmured. “I didn’t know they could do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me either,” he said with a small shrug, “But that’s what it looked like.” He gazed up at the stars again for long moments before Mara nudged him gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” she asked softly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You disarmed him and I called your name. You looked down at me and. . and . .” he couldn’t bear to finish. He couldn’t bear to dredge up that terror and name it, for fear that it would make it real. He pressed the palms of his hands into his eye sockets and groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How reliable are Force visions?” Mara asked at length, her voice very measured and careful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke kept his head down, palms still pressed against his eyes. He finally shook his head. “I couldn’t really say. Master Yoda said: ’always in motion the future is’ but I don’t know, beyond that.” Mara considered that briefly, and nodded. “But Mara, I can’t-I can’t,” he stumbled over his words and felt pressure squeeze around his throat and chest. “I can’t lose you,” he finally croaked through his anguish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara glanced sharply at Luke, surprised at the amount of grief and pain she could hear in his voice and feel in his heart. She was taken aback, though she realized she probably shouldn’t have been: she wouldn’t have been able to stand the thought of losing </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, either. Just barely thinking about it made her stomach clench and unexpected tears prick at the back of her eyes. That wasn’t going to happen though. Mara felt conviction flood her veins. They were both young and strong and deserved so much more of life than what they’d lived. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke,” she finally said softly, reaching out to cup his cheek and smiling gently, her insides feeling soft and defenseless. “I don’t want to lose me either. Or you. Fenix caught me off guard once,” she finished with a hard glint in her eyes. “He won’t do it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-” Luke started and she cut him off with a finger on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No buts. Forewarned is forearmed, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke looked dubious. “I suppose…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it wasn’t the Force giving you a vision of my demise, but a warning about how to prevent it.” Luke mulled this over and Mara could see the wheels turning as she challenged his interpretation. “It’s all about your point of view.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke groaned with a small smile and Mara could feel some of his good humor returning. “Another of my old masters used to say something similar. Drives me crazy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Mara said primly, “What I can deduce from this conversation, in which I have almost directly quoted not one, not two, but</span>
  <em>
    <span> three</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jedi masters, is that you should listen to me.” Luke laughed, the first real one she’d heard from tonight and she was overjoyed to feel his light returning to him and to her senses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Luke said conversationally a few moments later. “I guess that means I won’t be going to Vjun on my own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not on your life, Skywalker. I'm actually incredibly surprised you'd have thought you could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke inclined his head to really look at her for the first time since she’d come up to flush him out, feeling like he could take a full breath for the first time in days. Her hair was down around her shoulders, mussed and tangled in places. She had dark circles under her eyes, her face was incredibly pale in the moonlight, tiny flecks of shining pollen still clinging to her cheeks. Her tunic and boots were similar shades of grey, while her leggings were a leafy green shade that reminded him of the jungle on Yavin IV. She was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. “I’m still going to be worried about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snorted. “Skywalker, you wouldn’t be you if you weren’t. And it’s fine, as long as you don’t try to put me in a cage. I’m a big girl and I am more than capable of taking care of myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't I know it,” Luke muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There, that’s settled then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke slipped his hand into Mara’s and squeezed, feeling his heart lighten. “So when do we leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heaved a big sigh and looked at the stars. “As soon as possible, I suppose. Don’t want Fenix to be able to get up to too much mischief. But for the record” she continued tartly, “I would just like to say that I am extremely kriffing tired of chasing down mad Jedi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’ve only been at it less than a year,” Luke quipped before he could stop himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat back with a groan and a small chuckle. “Imagine how many we’ll have had to track down in ten years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke felt a fullness in his heart at her casual inference that they would still be tracking down dark Jedi together in a decade. “We?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara narrowed her eyes at him. “Of course ‘we’. Who else would do it? Do you know anybody else that can handle a lightsaber with half the proficiency I can? Or is anywhere near as far in their training as I am? Luke,” she said suddenly, sounding vaguely scandalized,  “You cannot possibly be thinking of going about this Jedi business alone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he assured her as he cleared his throat and nervously rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. “No. I do need the help.” He cleared his throat and plucked at the grass again with his free hand. “I actually thought I’d like to have a school. Where we could train other Jedi. So that they could share the burden. It wouldn’t be anything big to start out with, but we could make it something special.” He’d never said this aloud to her, but it was one of his secret hopes: a school to teach and train so that others could share the weight of the galaxy and the joy of the Force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara looked faintly amused. “We?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke sidled closer and took her hand again, looking down at their entwined fingers. “Definitely we,” he said softly, and leaned over to kiss her smiling mouth. “I’m going to need someone to set the troublemakers straight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled back, still smiling, just before their lips touched. “Hey, why is it my job to deal with the troublemakers? “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because who would want to take on The Emperor’s Hand?” he asked, grinning madly now. Mara poked him in the ribs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And who would want to take on the son of Darth Vader?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Point,” Luke said as he leaned back again. “Who would come to a school and learn from the son of Darth Vader?” he asked, pensively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apart from Noghri, that might be a tough sell,” Mara admitted dryly. “For you and me both.” Luke sighed and she saw the statement had darkened his mood. “So we just don’t tell them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara shrugged. “We don’t tell anybody. We ease the galaxy into the idea and let them judge us on our own merits. You make a damn fine instructor, Skywalker, even if I really hate meditating.” Luke laughed and she stood, brushing off her trousers as she did so. “But right now, it’s time to find your shoes and go to bed. We’ve got work to do in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke glanced around for his socks and boots, then pulled them on before standing and stretching deeply. Mara leaned against the railing, watching him, the wind playing with the tips of her hair, and she thought she’d never been so content, in spite of everything. Luke looked up at her with a blinding smile and a quick kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for coming after me,” he said shyly as he grabbed her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime, Farmboy,” she said with a smile, and they walked hand in hand all the way back to his apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Erizaina!” Garen bellowed as he stalked down the hallway, pulling on black gloves as he went. He needed that elixir, dammit,  the last dose was beginning to wear off. The castle was enormous and he’d told her not to go too far: his annoyance manifested in faint blue sparks arcing from his fingertips. He couldn’t very well spar with the sparring droids without the Force and she knew it. Agile, menacing, and armored with deep black cortosis ore, the four ASP-19 droids had been customized to wield lightsabers by Vader himself. Garen was nowhere near as good with electronics as his former lord had been, but he’d been able to dial back the lethality a considerable amount so that he could learn. It was miserably hot, fighting in all of Vader’s armor and using a weapon he was completely unfamiliar with, but if this was going to work, he was going to need to look, sound, and move as much like Vader as he could. The stupid woman knew that he couldn’t accomplish</span>
  <em>
    <span> that</span>
  </em>
  <span> without the elixir. Muttering to himself as he threw open doors to room after empty room, Garen’s black humor only deepend. Eventually, his rage and his consciousness faded with the elixir, and he slunk to his room, enveloped by darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For her part, Eri was exactly where she had told Garen she was going to be: her quarters. She had so little time to herself and she always breathed a sigh of relief when the door cycled shut behind her here. Garen had never set foot in her quarters, either at Bast or anywhere else, and it was the only place she felt a measure of safety. She stepped out of the fresher, her hair hanging in dark, curly hanks down her back. She looked at herself in the mirror and cringed: deep black smudges lived permanently under her eyes, and her lip was still swollen from the last time she’d managed to upset Garen. Tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes, surprising her. She’d thought she’d cried all the tears in the whole galaxy already; she’d thought maybe hers had run dry. But here they were again, useless, hot tears that didn’t help her and didn’t save her. She’d wanted revenge for her brother’s deaths so badly that she’d yoked herself to a madman. She couldn’t leave but she knew if she stayed, he would kill her. She sat on the floor and cried until her face was raw and red. Then, having come to a decision, she dressed with little care, and made her way down to the lab.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara woke earlier than Luke and silently drifted into the living room. She’d need to comm Karrde and get him to cover for her with the Smuggler’s Alliance (again) and ask if she could borrow a ship (again). She sighed as she settled into the chair and input his frequency: she was really going to have to see about getting herself her own ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karrde answered almost immediately and his quarter size holo popped up in the center of the console disk. “Ah Mara, hello. How is my favorite Jedi in training?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara rolled her eyes and pulled her hair  into a knot at the top of her head. “Fine and dandy here. How about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that can’t really be true. You don’t do holo comms if it’s not important: usually life or death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regrettably, you’re not wrong. I need a ship, and I need you to take over the Smuggler’s Alliance again for the next few weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mara,” Karrde’s holo intoned. “I can’t just leave everything again; you’re only just back on the job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara breathed out a frustrated sound. “Don’t I know it. But Karrde, this is important.” She paused and licked her lips. “Darth Vader, or someone very like him, may be back in the picture soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karrde’s eyes widened and she could tell she’d shocked him: a difficult task in their line of work. “Really?” he finally asked. “Start at the beginning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she did. She told him about Luke’s vision and Bast Castle. About Garen Fenix still being alive and, Luke thought, hiding out and concocting nefarious plans on Vjun. She did not, however, tell him about her potential death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mara, I just don’t know,” Karrde said finally. “You’re barely healed as it is. Is this something you can handle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that very moment, she heard the bedroom door slide open and Luke came wandering out, presumably to make a cup of caf. He was lacking much in the way of covering, just a low slung towel wrapped around his hips, his hair damp and dark from his shower. When Mara didn’t respond immediately, Karrde strained to see what she was looking at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Skywalker,” Mara bit out through clenched teeth, wanting to curl up into the carpet and disappear in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Luke asked, changing trajectory and walking toward her. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Karrde’s miniature holo, looking at him expectantly. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t realize you were-” he said lamely, clearly flustered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karrde tried to hide his smile but it finally won out and broke into a grin. “Hello, Skywalker,” he said with a polite, if very amused, nod. “Like that, is it Mara?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she said through clenched teeth. “It’s like that. Karrde, I swear-” Karrde held up his hands in surrender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can rely on my complete discretion,” he said impishly.  “As well as the loan of a ship.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Mara said stiffly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Though I did wonder; there’s been speculation all over the holonet the last few weeks,” Karrde mused and Mara growled low in her throat, feeling her flush creep ever higher up her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Karrde,” Skywalker said quickly, cutting off the retort that had been forming on Mara’s lips. “We appreciate both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can speak for myself,’ Mara muttered under her breath, crossing her arms. In truth, she didn’t mind all that much, but she was feeling off-kilter and Skywalker was mostly naked and smelled so good: she felt like her brain was short-circuiting. She worried briefly if her fairly recent neural regeneration was having some kind of meltdown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karrde raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and she could see Luke try to hide a smile from the corner of her eye. “Yes, I didn’t think you’d lost the capacity for speech. I’ll have Aves get in touch with you about what we can get you on the ship front; I assume you need it as soon as possible?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today, preferably,” Mara said as she blew out a breath, trying to settle herself, and looked up at Luke. He gave a quick nod, which Karrde returned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As expected. Jedi business waits for no one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This business certainly doesn’t,” Mara said grimly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karrde shook his head a little sadly. “This is going to get exhausting. You’re both going to need to learn how to delegate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara scoffed and leaned back in her chair as she crossed her arms. “Says the man that hasn’t been on holiday in the entire time I’ve known him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, but Mara, the fate of the galaxy isn’t usually on my shoulders. Maybe after this, you’ll take a break?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara blinked in disbelief and Luke snorted. “When banthas fly,” he murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’ll have to see,” Karrde said in a vaguely fatherly way. “Listen out for a comm from Aves soon. And Mara, Luke?” Karrde paused briefly. “May the Force be with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Karrde,” Mara said as she reached to key off the comm, truly meaning it. “You, too.” Karrde gave her a brief, one-fingered salute, and his holo closed in on itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Luke said, rocking back on his heels and looking both gleeful and uncomfortable at the same time. “I guess we’re official.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Mara said as she turned sideways in her chair to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s grin took over his whole face. “I mean, Karrde knows we’re seeing each other, so that makes it official.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara pressed her palms to her forehead and couldn’t help but laugh. “Skywalker, we’ve apparently been all over the holo-net for weeks and we’re about to walk into certain death, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and that’s your focus.” Luke shrugged, still in excellent humor, and she liked the way his muscles rippled under his taut skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. ‘Certain death’ should have been my middle name; have to find all the good things you can to mitigate it. And we may have been all over the holo-net, but we haven’t talked to anybody about it, not really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Mara conceded, drawing the word out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I had to learn a long time ago that none of the stories people tell about me change who I am. They don’t change who </span>
  <em>
    <span>we </span>
  </em>
  <span>are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara sighed. “I’m sure that’s true, but it’s incredibly discomfiting to find out people have been speculating about you. About us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke shrugged, but smiled gently. “You get used to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you think being official is a good thing?” Mara asked finally, testing the idea in her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s smile finally faltered a little. “I do. I think being with you is one of the best things to ever happen to me, so I’m proud to be with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mara knew that had been callous of her to ask: of course this sweet farm boy would want an official declaration of some kind.  “Luke,” she said slowly. “I’ve never done anything like this. Of course I had some. . .liaisons, but they were all very much discreet; secret from everyone. And they were never more than meeting a physical need, so this is all new to me.” She paused and licked her lips. “Living out of the shadows is harder than I thought.” She stood and wrapped her arms around herself,  knowing she looked and felt lost. She was not surprised when Luke wrapped his own arms around her waist; he always knew just what she needed, sometimes even before she did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dropped his forehead to hers and she swayed into his body. “So you’re not mad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She considered. “No. This feels right. It feels good.” Luke reached out with gentle Force tendrils  to show her how very much that meant to him and they both gasped at the depth of the connection. It was like that first time, back on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brigand’s Moll</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but calmer somehow, deeper and more self-assured. Just as breathtaking, but with none of the fear. Their senses twined together as they slid their hands to curl around one another’s. Neither spoke for long minutes, content to revel in that singular place that existed only between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Luke stepped back finally, it was to both their regret. “I really do have to get a move on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Mara said, and he could hear the weariness in her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really am sorry: about coming in here this morning, about dragging you into all this mess. Pretty much everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke could feel her humor in his own chest, their connection stronger now than he’d ever felt before. “Skywalker, stop apologizing. Trouble follows you like Mynocks follow power cables. I knew what I was in for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled ruefully and crossed his arms. “Point.” He paused for a handful of heartbeats. “You’re really not angry about Karrde finding out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara rolled her eyes and waved a hand in a dismissive gesture. “You’d know if I was.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke nodded as he considered this. “So,” he asked as casually as he could manage, though he felt like his heart might pound out of his chest. “Would you mind if I talked to  my sister about us when I go to see her this morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara pulled a face: he could tell he’d surprised her. But not, he thought, in an unpleasant way. “I’m surprised you haven’t already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke shook his head. “Never without your permission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite herself, Mara felt her heart swell at least three sizes. So few people had ever taken her thoughts and feelings into consideration and it was always Luke’s default. It was one of the things she loved best about him. Her mind screeched to a halt and she hastily slammed down her mental shields. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Love?</span>
  </em>
  <span> What did that even mean? She couldn’t love Luke Skywalker, could she? She rolled that thought around in her mind. Did she? What if she did? How would she know? Cautious of her fragile feelings and acutely aware that Luke had started scuffing his foot on the floor, clearly dreading her answer, she blurted the first thing that came to mind. “No!” she said a little too loudly and Luke looked crestfallen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shavit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Mara thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean, I don’t mind,” she clarified hastily, and was rewarded with the sunniest smile she’d ever seen on Luke’s face and a firm kiss against her willing mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For a second there, I thought you were going to take it all back,” he breathed when he pulled away, beaming with gratitude that she hadn’t. She waved a hand again, breathless and off-kilter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go tell her before I change my mind,” she said as she shoved lightly against his chest. He grinned madly and she couldn’t help but return it. “But Skywalker,” she said primly. “Go put on some trousers first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Luke waltzed up to Leia’s office door a few minutes ahead of their scheduled meeting, and keyed his way in. He waved to her assistant, Greer, a one-time Rogue turned desk-jockey. “Is she free yet?” he asked with a jerk of his head toward Leia’s inner door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greer looked down at her comm panel, it’s various lines and blinking lights a little bit of a mystery to Luke, and she waved him in. “You can go through, Commander.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke smiled, “Just ‘Luke’ these days, Greer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greer returned the smile, a little sheepishly, but her brown eyes still twinkled. “Old habits,” she said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t I know it,” Luke said with a small salute, and turned toward the inner door as it hissed open. He strode through and leaned across the desk to give Leia a peck on the cheek, just as she held up a finger for silence and pointed down at the comm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you so much Count. I will absolutely consider the proposal. But we’ll have to hold on to that for the time being. Thank you so much,” she said quickly, and clicked off the comm before the other party had time to respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke lowered himself into one of the plush chairs that sat across from her desk. “Trouble?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia groaned and then laughed. “No, nothing important. The representative from Barrayar just really likes to talk.”  She smiled at Luke, then frowned slightly at his expression. “This isn’t just a social call, is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke smiled back grimly. “‘Fraid not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia made a disgusted noise and waved her hand in a gesture that was simultaneously dismissive and frustrated. “When is it ever?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Luke said with quiet sadness. “I keep hoping the galaxy will let us all rest, but it doesn’t seem to be listening.” His twin smiled at him, sadly, her warm brown eyes full of compassion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someday it will,” she half whispered, then smiled again, more broadly and with wry humor, “we might all be well over a hundred by then though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yoda was over nine-hundred when he became one with the Force,” Luke said, considering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh stars, I hope we’re not still trying to save the galaxy when we’re nine hundred!” Leia exclaimed with a tired laugh. She patted the back of her elaborate braid in an absent gesture. “Is that what brings you into my office today? Saving the galaxy again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Luke said as he scrunched up his face and scratched absently behind his ear. “Sort of. But it’s more personal than that.” Leia waited a few heartbeats for him to continue, then gestured with her slim hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on,” she prodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s to do with--well, I don’t know that there’s an easy way to say this, but it’s about our father. About Vader.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia hissed through her teeth and went rigid in her chair. Luke felt her Force sense fold in on itself, seemingly over and over again, reminding him of a star collapsing in on itself. He’d known this wasn’t going to be easy, but he knew he owed it to both of them to tell her as much as he could. She was going to have to work through the trauma of their parentage in her own time, just as he was. Force knew he didn’t have any real answers about how to make it feel better, to make the stain of the dark feel like less of a burden. Leia continued to stare blankly at the wall, her breathing stilted. Luke just waited and sent as much love to her through the Force as he could muster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about him?” she finally asked, voice tightly controlled. Luke could tell how much that control was costing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He had a private residence,” Luke began slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Leia bit out. “It was out on the edge of the Great Western Sea. We destroyed it when we took back Coruscant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke shook his head. “No, this was his private castle: private from even the Emperor. It’s on some planet called Vjun in the Niuri sector, whose only real feature seems to be regular acid rain storms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How pleasant,” Leia murmured sarcastically. “And fitting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke snorted at her dark humor. “I thought the same thing. But there’s more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia sighed tiredly and propped her chin on her open palm. “Isn’t there always?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think,” Luke said, then paused to lick his lips and gather his thoughts. “I think Garen Fenix is still alive and planning to make trouble. I think he’s at Vader’s castle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia finally looked at him, stunned. “What? How could he be alive? Didn’t you say he was caught in that terrible blaze on Ealor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was. I have no idea how he survived, but I’ve seen him in a vision. And,” he said with weight, “I think I’ve sensed him. I just didn’t know it at the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then,” Leia said, simply to fill the space. “Did you find all that about Vjun in the archives? I thought we’d scoured them pretty thoroughly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Luke said as he sat forward, leaning his head tiredly on his hands. “Almost nothing in the archives at all. Mara told me. Well,” he amended quickly, “Some combination of the Force leading me in the right direction and then Mara knowing all the right answers to the holes I couldn’t fill in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia raised an eyebrow and smiled, despite her earlier distress. “Han would make an off color joke there, but I’ll spare you.”  Luke snorted with a combination of laughter and embarrassment, then lapsed into silence for a few moments, each mulling over their own thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a few questions,” Leia said as she held up her hands and ticked off her questions one by one on her fingers. “One: what do you need from me and the New Republic? I’ll figure out how to get you whatever it is. Two: are you going alone? Three: is there a plan? Or is it the regular ‘make it up as we go along’ kind of plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke smiled and leaned forward across the desk to squeeze his sister’s hands. “Thank you, “ he said softly. “For always understanding.” She squeezed his fingers back, hard, and he felt love pouring from her, washing over him in a warm tide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the only brother I’ve got,” she said simply. She smiled and looked down, a little sad. “And as much as I despised our father, I love you more than any hatred I could dredge up for him. Now,” she finished, the wave of sentimentality ebbing away, “you haven’t answered my questions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke held up his hands to mirror her earlier gesture and punctuated each answer by touching fingertips together. “One: I just need clearance and I wanted to make sure I talked it through with you. I never want to keep anything from you related to our parents. Two: Mara’s going with me and Karrde has said he’d get us a ship. Three: I think the plan is just that we stop the bad guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia dropped her head back onto the high back of her chair, exasperated. “That's very sweet of you, Luke, but that’s not a plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke shrugged with a half smile. “It’s the best I could do this morning. We only just put it all together last night and I’ve only had one cup of caf. Besides, the Niuri sector is at least a five day jump, so we’ve got time to figure something out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s an awful lot of ‘we’ statements coming out of your mouth,” Leia teased and Luke felt himself flush. He ducked his head slightly to hide his embarrassment and his pleasure. He could sense Leia reach out to brush her mind against his and she blinked at him, startled at the rawness of his feelings for Mara. For the deep, almost desperate yearning for ‘we’ to be a constant. To always have Mara by his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” she breathed, and came around the desk to sit beside him. “I knew it was more than you let on, but I didn’t realize it was quite like that,” she said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Luke breathed and chuckled slightly, bemused that this conversation appeared to be following the same script as Karrde and Mara’s from earlier that morning. “It’s like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you love her?” Leia asked, trying not to sound too eager.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Luke half-asked as he dragged a hand through his hair. “But how do I even know? I know what it is to love you, and Han, and the twins. And I loved Beru and Owen. Even Wedge and the Rogues. But this feels so much bigger. I’ve never been in love before, I don’t think anway, so how do I know? ” he tilted his head back in thought, seeming to direct his question to the ceiling, and he could feel Leia’s amusement. At least she wasn’t roiling about their father anymore, so that was something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Leia stated firmly. “Luke, I can feel it. Force, even </span>
  <em>
    <span>Han</span>
  </em>
  <span> knows it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? How does he know? And why did you ask me if you already knew?” he asked, genuinely confused. Leia rolled her eyes fondly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke, your feelings for that woman have been as plain as the nose on your face since the first moment you laid eyes on her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They have not!” he protested indignantly. “I didn’t even know I had feelings for her until recently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke,” Leia chided as she uncurled herself from her chair and went to the sideboard to pour two cups of caf from the caraf that always stood there at the ready. “You don’t actually believe that do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” he said stubbornly. “I didn’t have anything more than friendly feelings for her before. . .” he trailed off, thinking. “Well, at least before Wayland.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia laughed and spooned sweetener into Luke’s mug, leaving her own black. “Directly before that she was trying to murder you. You do have a thing for dangerous women,” she mused, handing over his mug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took it, gratefully. “I do not,” he said without heat as he brought the black mug to his mouth and sipped. Leia raised an eyebrow. “Ok, maybe I do,” he conceded. “But mostly only for one dangerous woman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s probably good,” Leia said as she sat beside him again. “Since I’m fairly certain Mara would actually murder you if she even so much as suspected infidelity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think so?” Luke asked, brightening. Leia shot him a look, brow wrinkling in confusion.. “No, I don’t mean that I want her to murder me,” he clarified quickly. “But do you think she cares enough to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke,” Leia said, with an incredulous laugh. “Do you hear yourself? You’re asking me if I think your girlfriend loves you enough to kill you. For hypothetical infidelity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned forward to set the mug down on the desk. “Do you think she loves me?” he asked again, suddenly quiet and nervous, mirth evaporating as the gravity of his question filled the room. Leia leaned forward and laid a soft hand on his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d have to ask her that,” she reminded him gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Luke said with a far-away look. “I just don’t want to scare her. We haven’t been together very long and it’s not like either of us have ever really had the chance to think about being happy before. How do we even know what that looks like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks like whatever you want it to,” Leia said gently. “A quiet hug after a busy day, a small gift just because it made you think of her.” Leia stopped to consider. “Mara would probably feel very loved if you got her a new set of alluvial dampers.” Luke laughed and Leia smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get caught up in what love might look like to someone else; only worry about what matters here,” Leia said as she tapped his chest with a fingertip. “Does she matter there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Luke replied softly. “Sometimes I think my heart might burst from just being in the same room with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia raised one shoulder in a half shrug. “Then there’s your answer. You love her and I think you have probably loved for a lot longer than you realize. You did, in fact, gift her with Anakin’s lightsaber before you even started up together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Luke mused. “I hoped it could be the start of something, I just wasn't sure what. I didn’t have nefarious intentions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia laughed and stood, dropping a brief kiss on the top of her brother’s sandy blond head. “I know you didn’t. You and ‘nefarious’ aren’t words that go together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s plenty of ‘nefarious’ to go around,” he muttered darkly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Which is why we need people like you and Han and Mara: good people to help beat back the darkness and and let the light stream in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke reached out to grab Leia’s hand. “And you too,” he said gently, because he knew she needed to be reminded sometimes. Leia’s eyes crinkled with her smile and she squeezed back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out of here,” she teased with a quick nod to the door. “Go save the galaxy again, but be safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke stood and tugged his tunic down, then reached across to give Leia a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. “May the Force be with you,” he said quietly against her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia huffed out a laugh. “Isn’t that supposed to be my line?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I certainly wouldn’t mind hearing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke,” Leia said with a final squeeze of his hands. “The Force will be with you, always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Mara was glad Aves had commed her so soon after Luke left: she didn’t want to be alone with her thoughts, so it felt good to be active. Karrde had assigned her the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Moll </span>
  </em>
  <span>again, with the promise that next time he’d find something a little less gaudy, and she was glad to busy herself with preparations. It was comforting to slip into the old patterns of pre-mission activities after so long: she went back to her flat to pack a bag; she made her way down to the ship to do pre-flight checks; she left a message with Artoo about which docking bay they were in; she stowed her gear. Mara was positive Skywalker should have been finished with his sister by now: what could be keeping him? She glanced down at her chrono and groaned: it had only been a standard hour. There was no way he’d made it Leia’s and had whatever discussion he’d wanted to have. So here she was, alone, the very thing she was trying to avoid. She fidgeted with the band on her chrono and wandered around the ship aimlessly, poking into nooks and crannies she’d seen a hundred times before, but hoping some new thing would reveal itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It did not. Eventually she made her way to the exercise room, thinking she might blow off some steam. As soon as she entered, she was struck by a wave of emotion: the first time she and Luke had ever really touched their minds together had been here. That first time had been beautiful, improbable, and terrifying. She’d never felt that exposed, that seen, or that powerful. She marveled at how willingly, even eagerly, their minds and senses touched now: they reached for each other even in their sleep. She could feel him now, always, a bright spot in the back of her mind and fully in her heart. She didn’t know what that meant: didn’t even know if she was capable of the kind of love she thought Skywalker would expect. She puffed out a breath. “What in the Force am I supposed to do now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thought formed in the back of her mind, gently pressing until she could no longer ignore its urging. Slowly, not fully understanding what she was doing, she sat on the floor and pulled off her high, black boots and laid her utility belt, blaster, and lightsaber aside. She stretched for a few minutes: an old habit from thousands of hours of training. Eventually, she sat cross-legged and dragged her fingers through her hair to disentangle it from its braid. She sat in the deep silence, hearing only the thrum of the ship's idling systems and the beating of her own heart. She let her mind focus on the Force around her: the small creatures that lived in the plants and trees on the levels above, the human and alien minds passing by her docking bay, a child’s joyful squeal. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What would it be like, to be filled with that much joy? To live that fully?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>she found herself asking the Force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It answered with a rush of wind and a burst of bright colors behind her eyelids. Mara gasped and laughed as she felt herself buoyed by the child’s joy and a rush of images assailed her. She wore an elaborate dress and Leia Organa-Solo hugged her fiercely. She held an infant’s palm against her own. She basked in the bright moonlight of a foreign world, warm water lapping at her calves. She stood next to a young dark-haired girl, demonstrating the proper lightsaber form to disarm an opponent and laughed when the girl made a face. She could hear Luke’s laugh, too. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luke, Luke, Luke</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was everywhere, woven into the fabric of every image and every feeling, his presence and his light illuminating every scene. He suddenly appeared next to the girl and smiled at her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Mara?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he asked as he held out his hand.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Will you come?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Luke jogged up the ramp of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Moll</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Artoo singing softly to himself just behind him. “Mara?” he called as soon as he was over the threshold. “Hey Mara, we’re here!” he yelled down the corridor as he palmed the lock for the hatch. It hissed and raised, ponderously locking itself into place. Luke turned and frowned, wondering where Mara could be. He reached out to find her and was startled by the expansiveness of her presence. He made his way down the hallway to the exercise room and peeked around the corner. He felt his mouth fall open and he was glad Mara wasn’t looking at him, because there was no way he could have hidden his awed expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara sat in the center of the floor, quietly meditating. Her hair was down, her shoes were off, her face was at peace. Nothing about that was truly remarkable. What </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> remarkable was that she appeared luminous in the dim room, as if thousands of tiny lights danced just below the surface of her skin. Luke had never seen anything like it before and he was utterly entranced. He stepped over the threshold, not knowing what he intended, only that he had to witness this. This, whatever it was, was </span>
  <em>
    <span>important</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>In her vision, Mara stared at Luke, but slowly, wordlessly, she placed her hand and her trust in him. He smiled back and kissed the back of her knuckles, in a gesture he had surely learned from Calrissian, and swept her a serviceable courtly bow. She flushed like a schoolgirl and then mentally chided herself; she was too old and too wise to fall for suave tricks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No tricks, Mara. Just me. What does your heart tell you? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>About what? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She asked the vision, confused. The vision of Luke smiled roguishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>About me. Are you ready to take that leap? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara stared at him, this vision of her Luke. Was she ready? Did she even know what it meant? Was she ready to seize all that joy, and all the potential horror that went with it? She considered a fraction of a second longer, then whispered, “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vision abruptly faded and she opened her eyes, shaken. She was further addled when she found herself staring directly at Luke Skywalker, this time in the flesh, his blue eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was. . .impressive,” he said as he leaned down to give her a hand up. She took it, gratefully, and he pulled her to her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, meditating? I know I said I didn’t like it, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> know why we do it,” she said, trying not to sound as shaken and raw as she felt. She hadn’t expected any of that and certainly hadn’t expected to face Skywalker so soon after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke shook his head in wonderment. “Then you didn’t mean to do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what?” Mara asked as she pulled on her boots, exasperated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mara, you looked like you were glowing from the inside out. I’ve never seen anything like it,” Luke explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” she said lamely. “It did feel different, but I thought it was because-” she trailed off and stared at the bulkhead behind Luke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because. . .” he prodded gently. Mara shook her head, not ready to unpack everything that had happened just yet. She needed to mull over the implications and consequences first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it, Farmboy,” she said with a sigh. “I’m working through some things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke crossed his arms and quirked an eyebrow. “Anything I should know about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All in due time, Skywalker,” she said as she brushed passed him on her way out the door. “All in due time,” she trailed a hand affectionately along his arm as she went and he turned to follow. “I assume your sister got us immediate clearance?” she asked, abruptly changing the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She did,” Luke said calmly, and Mara was grateful that he didn’t push.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s get this show on the road.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>